La Jungla del Deseo
by girlonfire91
Summary: En lo más profundo de la selva brasileña había un hombre que lo tenía todo: un negocio millonario y amantes que acudían siempre que él lo deseaba… Peeta no tenía tiempo para mujeres, pues no había conocido a ninguna que no fuera falsa y peligrosa. Karniss era joven e inocente. Había acudido a Peeta con el propósito de salvar su negocio y tenía sólo diez minutos para convencerlo.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia es una adaptación del libro La Jungla del Deseo de Sarah Morgan, los personajes pertenecen a la trilogia de los Juegos del Hambre de Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1 **

¿Qué diablos estaba ella haciendo allí?

Cuando el helicóptero empezó a descender, Katniss sintió que se le revolvía el estómago. A sus pies, kilómetros y kilómetros cuadrados de selva tropical. El techo que formaban las copas de los árboles protegía y ocultaba los misterios de aquella hermosa tierra. En otro momento, ella se habría sentido cautivada por la belleza del paisaje que la rodeaba, pero no podía pensar en nada que no fuera la reunión que la esperaba aquel día. La reunión y el hombre.

¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo ataviada con aquel ridículo y caluroso traje, volando por encima de la selva brasileña para ponerse a merced de un hombre que, aparentemente, no conocía el significado de esta palabra?

Peeta Mellark.

Genial, peligroso, herido... Le acudían tantas palabras a la cabeza cuando pensaba en él, pero ninguna de ellas resultaba tranquilizadora o amable. Increíblemente rico y con más poder que reyes y presidentes, se decía que era tan hábil con los números que los periodistas de la prensa dedicada al mundo empresarial lo habían comparado con un ordenador andante. Para Katniss, esta comparación no auguraba nada bueno, dada la aversión que ella sentía por la tecnología.

—Tiene casas por todo el mundo —le dijo al piloto, mientras observaba el salvaje paisaje que se extendía a sus pies—. ¿Por qué ha decidido vivir aquí?

—Porque el mundo no lo deja en paz. Le gusta tener intimidad.

—¿Es un solitario?

—Bueno, yo no diría de él que es blando y suave como un osito de peluche, si es eso lo que usted me pregunta. No obstante, a las mujeres no parece importarles. Precisamente el hecho de que sea malvado y peligroso las atrae en bandadas, además del poder y del dinero. He de decir que usted no me parece su tipo habitual de mujer.

¿Su tipo habitual de mujer? Sin poder creer que el piloto hubiera creído que ella podía ser la novia de un multimillonario, Katniss estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada.

—Tengo una reunión con el señor Mellark. Su empresa realizó la inversión inicial de mi negocio. El señor Mellark es lo que se podría llamar un ángel de los negocios, pero, dado que usted trabaja para él, supongo que ya lo sabrá.

—¿Un ángel? —repitió el piloto, con una carcajada—. ¿Ha dicho usted que Peeta Mellark es un ángel?

—Es una forma de hablar. Lo que quiero decir es que invierte en pequeñas empresas como la mía —dijo Katniss.

Efectivamente, había estado muy interesado en la suya, hasta hacía muy poco. De repente, volvió a experimentar un sentimiento de náusea en el estómago, por lo que se agarró con fuerza al ordenador para tratar de recuperar la seguridad en sí misma.

El piloto, por su parte, no había dejado de reír.

—Ángel... Mire, no sé cómo gana el dinero, pero le diré una cosa. Ese hombre no es ningún ángel.

—Yo no creo todo lo que leo en los periódicos —afirmó ella, dispuesta a no dejarse intimidar.

—Evidentemente. Si lo creyera no estaría aquí. Veo que es usted una mujer valiente y decidida y eso es bueno. Le servirá de mucho aquí.

—Le aseguro que no hay que ser valiente para asistir a una reunión de negocios.

—Eso depende de con quién se celebre esa reunión. Y de dónde. No hay muchas personas que tengan el valor de visitar al lobo en su guarida.

—¿Lo ha llamado lobo? —preguntó Katniss, sintiendo que la decisión le iba fallando.

—Yo no. Así es como lo llaman los demás. Yo simplemente lo llamo jefe.

El helicóptero siguió perdiendo altura. Katniss, sintiendo que iba perdiendo el valor, cerró los ojos para tratar de no vomitar. Nunca le habían gustado las montañas rusas.

—Estoy segura de que el señor Mellark es un hombre muy razonable.

—¿De verdad? Eso es porque no lo conoce. Ahora, agárrese fuerte. Vamos a aterrizar.

Durante un instante, pareció que se iban a chocar contra las copas de los árboles. Entonces, de repente, apareció un pequeño helipuerto sobre el que el aparato aterrizó como un insecto gigante.

—He de advertirle —añadió el piloto, tras detener los motores—, que he visto hombres hechos y derechos llorando como niños después de pasar cinco minutos con él. Si quiere que le dé un consejo, no se amilane. Si hay algo que el jefe odie son los cobardes. Bienvenida a la selva amazónica, señorita Everdeen. Es uno de los ecosistemas más amenazados del planeta.

—¿Me va a dejar aquí, en este lugar apartado de la mano de Dios?

Katniss miró a su alrededor y, entonces, vio la casa. Se trataba de una estructura que parecía ser básicamente cúpulas de cristal y madera, por lo que armonizaba perfectamente con la selva.

—Dios —susurró ella—. Es asombroso. Maravilloso.

—Baje la cabeza al salir hasta que haya dejado atrás las palas de la hélice. Yo tengo que marcharme.

—¿No me va a esperar? —preguntó Katniss, alarmada. Permanecía inmóvil, con pocas ganas de abandonar el último vínculo con la civilización—. Él me dijo que me concedería sólo diez minutos...

Resultaba completamente ridículo haber hecho un viaje tan largo para tan sólo diez minutos, pero a Katniss no le había quedado elección. O eso o rendirse, y ella no estaba dispuesta a esto último.

—Si queda algo de usted cuando él haya terminado, regresaré y recogeré los trozos. Ahora, tome el sendero hasta la casa. No abandone nunca el sendero. Le recuerdo que está en medio de la selva. Tenga cuidado con los animales salvajes.

—¿Animales salvajes? —replicó Katniss, mirando con preocupación la espesa vegetación que los rodeaba—. ¿Se refiere a insectos?

—Bueno, según los últimos cálculos, hay unas dos mil especies diferentes. Y eso sólo las que conocemos.

—¿Y serpientes?

—Sí, por supuesto —comentó el piloto, con una sonrisa—. Además, de osos hormigueros gigantes, jaguares y...

—Está bien. Creo que ya he oído suficiente. No obstante, no creo que el señor Mellark viviera aquí si fuera tan peligroso.

El piloto se echó a reír una vez más.

—Evidentemente usted no sabe nada sobre él. Vive aquí porque es peligroso, muñeca. Si no vive al límite, se aburre.

¿Muñeca? El hecho de que el piloto le tuviera tan poco respecto le irritó lo suficiente para hacer que se olvidara de sus nervios. A lo largo de toda su vida siempre se había sentido subestimada por la gente, pero, una y otra vez, ella les había demostrado que se equivocaban. Hasta aquel momento. En aquellos instantes corría el peligro de perder todo por lo que había luchado, pero no iba a dejar que eso ocurriera. Aquélla era probablemente la lucha más importante de toda su vida y tenía que ganar. No podía perder. Además, las personas que dependían de ella perderían sus trabajos si ella fracasaba. Así de sencillo.

Si Peeta Mellark quería recuperar su inversión, estaba todo perdido.

Sabiendo que si escuchaba más detalles sobre él no tendría el valor de enfrentarse a él, Katniss descendió del helicóptero. Las piernas le temblaban, pero, en aquellos momentos, no habría podido decir si tenía más miedo de la selva o de Peeta Mellark.

Gracias a las exuberantes rubias que habían accedido a contarlo todo por la cantidad de dinero adecuada, todo el mundo sabía de la pericia de Mellark para ganar dinero, de sus proezas como amante y de su determinación para dejarse llevar por los finales felices.

Sólo lo había hecho en una ocasión. Entonces, los periódicos se habían frotado las manos cuando saltó la noticia de que su hermosa esposa lo había abandonado menos de tres meses después de la boda. Las páginas que se llenaron al respecto ocuparon a los lectores más tiempo que su matrimonio. Se decía que a ella le había resultado imposible vivir con él y que había terminado la relación con su esposa por correo electrónico. Que sólo le interesaba ganar dinero. Las especulaciones habían sido variadas e interminables, pero todas parecían describir a Peeta Mellark como una máquina. Por eso, Katniss estaba convencida de que Mellark iba a ser la clase de hombre que sacaría lo peor de ella.

Decidió que lo mejor sería no mirarlo. Así, no tartamudearía ni se atascaría. Aquélla era la prueba definitiva para ella y no fallaría. Simplemente, no podía hacerlo. Había demasiado en juego.

No había razón alguna para tenerle miedo a Peeta Mellark. Mientras avanzaba por el sendero, se dijo que la vida personal de aquel hombre no era de su incumbencia. Además, fuera lo que fuera, era un hombre de negocios, como el padre de Katniss. Cuando ella le mostrara los planes que tenía para conseguir que su negocio diera más beneficios, él se mostraría mucho más receptivo y cambiaría de opinión sobre lo de recuperar su inversión. Así, Katniss salvaría los trabajos de todo el mundo y podría marcharse de aquel lugar infestado de animales salvajes.

El calor tropical hacía que el traje se le pegara al cuerpo. De repente, se dio cuenta de lo poco preparada que estaba para conocer a aquel ogro. Ni siquiera se sentía cómoda con la ropa que llevaba puesta. Mientras pensaba que debería haber repasado de nuevo las cifras en el helicóptero, sintió que el zapato se le enganchaba entre los tablones de madera que componían el camino.

Cuando por fin consiguió zafarse y volvió a erguirse de nuevo, lo vio.

Él estaba justamente frente a ella, tan misterioso y peligroso como cualquiera animal de aquella selva. Sin poder hacer otra cosa, Katniss se limitó a mirarlo como seguramente solían mirarlo las mujeres. Su cuerpo parecía presa de un extraño letargo, como si algo la hubiera apresado sin remedio.

—¿Señorita Everdeen? —dijo él, con profunda voz masculina.

Las intenciones de Katniss de no mirarlo se quedaron simplemente en intenciones. La presencia y el atractivo físico de aquel hombre requería atención, pero resultaban amenazadores como los de los predadores de la selva. Katniss comprendió que el piloto tenía razón. Aquel hombre no era ningún ángel.

Por fin, consiguió avanzar hacia él. Poco a poco, fue comprobando que, sin el añadido de sus millones, Peeta Mellark también habría resultado atractivo para las mujeres. Tenía el cabello negro, peinado hacia atrás y dejando al descubierto un rostro que era tan duro como hermoso. La piel clara no revelaba claramente su nacionalidad y la suave tela de la camisa moldeaba unos hombros anchos y poderosos.

Katniss observó para ver qué reacción le producía a él su llegada, pero Mellark no reveló nada. Su actitud era tan antagónica como hermoso era su rostro. Ella decidió que Mellark no tenía por qué tener simpatía hacia ella. Sólo necesitaba que aquel hombre no decidiera retirar su inversión. Con este detalle en mente, recorrió los últimos metros.

—Encantada de conocerlo, señor Mellark —dijo, cuando estuvo frente a él.

—Esto no es una visita de cortesía ni una fiesta infantil, señorita Everdeen — replicó Mellark, con cierta impaciencia—. Ni deseo ni espero buenos modales. Tampoco hablo del tiempo, ni de la naturaleza o del viaje. Si este hecho le resulta incómodo, es mejor que se marche ahora.

—Como usted quiera —afirmó ella, a pesar de que se moría de ganas de hacer eso precisamente. No obstante, el helicóptero ya se había marchado y ella tenía un trabajo que hacer—. Tengo todos los datos que necesitamos en mi maletín. Todo lo que usted necesitará para ayudarlo a tomar una decisión.

—Ya he tomado una decisión y mi respuesta es «no» —afirmó, observándola con sus ojos oscuros.

—Sin embargo, ha tomado esta decisión antes de que yo tuviera oportunidad de hablar con usted. Espero que, una vez que le haya explicado lo que ocurre, cambie de opinión.

—¿Y por qué iba a hacerlo?

—Cuando usted vea las cifras y nuestros planes de futuro, creo que se replanteará su decisión de recuperar su inversión.

Katniss observó atentamente el rostro de Mellark, buscando algo que le indicara que no había realizado aquel viaje en vano, pero no encontró nada. Ella giró la cabeza y observó la selva que tenían alrededor. Los sonidos de los animales los rodeaban por completo, creando en ocasiones un ruido casi ensordecedor, como si la selva estuviera viva.

—Parece que están asesinando a alguien allí —bromeó ella. Nada. Ni un comentario ni una sonrisa.

—¿Acaso tiene usted miedo de la selva, señorita Everdeen? —dijo él, por fin—. ¿O es otra cosa lo que la está poniendo nerviosa?

—Yo no estoy nerviosa —mintió. —¿De verdad? —replicó él. A continuación, la observó durante unos instantes

con ojos entornados—. En ese caso, permítame darle un consejo sobre cómo hacer negocios conmigo. No pierda mi tiempo ni me mienta y, sobre todo, no trate de engañarme. Son las tres cosas que más me irritan y yo jamás accedo a nada cuando estoy irritado.

—Le aseguro que no le mentiré —afirmó Katniss, sin poder comprender por qué Peeta Mellark tenía tanto éxito entre las mujeres—. Yo no miento a nadie.

Desgraciadamente, sabía que esto no era del todo, cierto. No había sido del todo sincera con él cuando aceptó su préstamo. Para tranquilizarse, decidió que ningún contrato estipulaba que tuviera que contarle todo sobre sí misma. Ningún detalle de su historia personal tenía relevancia alguna para su habilidad como directora de su empresa. Ella se había asegurado personalmente de ello.

—Usted es una mujer, señorita Everdeen —comentó Mellark, con una cínica sonrisa—. La mentira forma parte de su ADN. Sólo podemos esperar que logre usted luchar contra miles de años de evolución cuando esté a mi lado.

Con eso, Mellark abrió la puerta de la casa y se hizo a un lado para que Katniss pudiera pasar. Sin embargo, ella decidió seguir hablando.

—Mi empresa no va bien y sé que tenemos cosas de las que habar, pero le ruego que no trate de intimidarme.

—¿Acaso la intimido?

—Creo que, por lo menos, podría mostrarse un poco más amable.

—¿Amable? ¿Quiere usted que sea amable?

—No veo por qué una reunión de negocios tiene que ser algo frío e impersonal.

Mellark dio un paso al frente, lo que obligó a Katniss a dar un paso atrás.

—¿Acaso quiere tener una relación más personal conmigo, señorita Everdeen? — preguntó, mirándola de arriba abajo—. ¿Cómo de personal?

Mellark no la había tocado, pero Katniss era muy consciente de su masculina presencia.

—Simplemente estoy diciendo que siempre he creído que los negocios, aparte de serios, pueden ser también divertidos.

—¿De verdad? Yo diría que esa actitud explica en gran medida, el estado actual de las cuentas de su empresa.

Katniss quiso responderle, pero Mellark no le dio opción. Se dio la vuelta y entró por la puerta, esperando que ella lo siguiera.

«No me extraña que su esposa lo dejara», pensó, tras cerrar la puerta cuidadosamente. ¿O acaso era arrogante y cínico precisamente porque su esposa se había marchado?

Mientras trataba de encontrar respuesta a aquella pregunta, miró a su alrededor y, muy sorprendida, se dio cuenta de que no habían abandonado la selva. El exterior y el interior de la casa se fundían en perfecta armonía y la selva formaba parte de la casa. En cualquier otro momento, Katniss habría hecho un comentario al respecto, pero la actitud de Peeta Mellark le indicaba claramente que no le interesaba su opinión.

Él la condujo a un enorme despacho y le indicó una butaca. —Siéntese.

Katniss obedeció y, una vez más, miró fascinada a su alrededor. A través de paneles de cristal hexagonales, la selva los rodeaba por todas partes. —Es maravilloso —susurró—. Es como estar sentado en un invernadero en medio de la selva. ¿Se acercan aquí los animales? ¿Saben que está usted aquí?

—Los depredadores siempre saben dónde está su presa, señorita Everdeen —replicó, tomando asiento también—. Bien. He accedido a concederle diez minutos. Su tiempo empieza ahora.

Sorprendida por aquella actitud tan poco amistosa, Katniss se quedó mirándolo boquiabierta.

—¿Habla en serio? ¿De verdad son sólo diez minutos los que me va a conceder?

—Soy un hombre muy ocupado. Jamás digo nada que no sea en serio.

—Bien —repuso ella, tras tomarse un segundo para serenarse—. Bueno, supongo que sabe por qué estoy aquí. Hace cinco años, su empresa me prestó un dinero para comenzar mi negocio. Ahora, usted quiere recuperar su inversión.

—No pierda el tiempo en hechos que ya conocemos los dos. Sólo le quedan nueve minutos.

Katniss sintió que el pánico se apoderaba de ella. Mellark se mostraba completamente agresivo hacia ella. Estaba perdiendo el tiempo. No iba a conseguir nada.

—Esa empresa es muy importante para mí. Lo es todo en mi vida...

—Y a mí lo que me interesan son las cifras y los datos. Ya le quedan sólo ocho minutos...

—Como usted sabe —dijo ella, tratando de no dejarse llevar por la impotencia—, yo fundé una cadena de cafeterías con su inversión, pero no son sólo eso. No sólo vendemos tazas de café, sino una verdadera experiencia brasileña.

—¿Y qué es para usted una experiencia brasileña, señorita Everdeen?

—Las personas que vienen a nuestros cafés reciben mucho más que un chute de cafeína. Mientras se toman su café o su almuerzo, se les transporta a Brasil. Con su inversión, abrimos veinte cafeterías en Londres. Estamos preparados para abrir más, pero no si usted decide retirarnos su apoyo... ¿Le importa que me levante y pasee por el despacho? —le preguntó, de repente. No podía soportar tener que mirar aquel hermoso rostro—. No se me da muy bien sentarme a las mesas y, si sólo me va a conceder unos minutos, prefiero estar cómoda para aprovecharlos al máximo.

—Francamente, me sorprende que pueda ponerse de pie y mucho menos caminar. Veo que ha pensado muy bien qué clase de zapatos debía ponerse para venir a la selva.

Katniss decidió que no iba a permitir que aquel sarcástico comentario le acobardara.

—Esto es una reunión de negocios y por eso voy vestida y calzada de este modo, señor Mellark. Creo que no me tomaría muy en serio si fuera vestida con pantalones de camuflaje.

—Lo que quiere decir es que pensó que un par de zapatos de tacón alto podría hacerme cambiar de opinión. Tal vez no haya comprendido mi reputación, señorita Everdeen. Yo nunca mezclo el placer con mis negocios...

Sin poder evitarlo, Katniss se imaginó a Peeta Mellark tumbado sobre unas sábanas de seda, con el cuerpo cubierto de sudor y una mujer agotada y saciada a su lado.

Aquella imagen la escandalizó y trastornó, por lo que tuvo que apartar rápidamente la mirada.

—¿Señorita Everdeen?

Katniss decidió utilizar treinta preciosos segundos del poco tiempo del que disponía para tranquilizarse.

—Me he puesto zapatos de tacón porque me parecían adecuados para el traje que llevo puesto —dijo, con tranquilidad—. Por cierto, usted me debe un minuto.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó él, entornando la mirada.

—Sí. Ése es precisamente el tiempo que ha desperdiciado en hablar sobre mi atuendo.

—Está bien —dijo él, tras un largo y profundo silencio—. Le quedan ocho minutos.

—Bien. Lo único que espero es que me dé la oportunidad de presentarle los hechos. He venido aquí porque deseo que usted cambie de opinión.

—Ya le he dicho que yo no cambio de opinión.

—También me ha dicho que quiere datos y aún no los tiene —le espetó ella—. Me prometió diez minutos y aún no han terminado, señor Mellark...

A pesar de la seguridad que mostraba en sí misma, las rodillas no dejaban de temblarle. Evidentemente, él se dio cuenta porque sonrió.

—¿Está nerviosa, señorita Everdeen?

—Por supuesto que sí. Dadas las circunstancias, es comprensible, ¿no le parece?

—Por supuesto —repuso él, con voz dura y cruel—. Si yo fuera usted, estaría muerto de miedo y tratando de utilizar cualquier truco para salvarme, incluso el de los zapatos de tacón, la sonrisa inocente y el cabello brillante. Adelante.

—No sé lo que está sugiriendo...

—Lo que le digo es que su negocio tiene problemas muy serios y que yo soy el único que puede salvarlo. Por eso, no la culpo por haber utilizado todos los trucos que tiene a su disposición. Sin embargo, mi deber advertirle que no le van a servir de nada. Yo no voy a extender mis inversiones en su empresa. Además, por lo que a mí respecta usted tiene lodo lo que se merece.

—¿Cómo puede decir eso? —exclamó ella, indignada—. ¿Cómo puede ser tan cruel? Esto no tiene nada que ver conmigo. Si Café Brasil desaparece, muchas personas van a perder sus trabajos.

—Y le preocupa terriblemente el bienestar de otras personas, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto. Creo que estar al mando de otras personas es una gran responsabilidad. No se puede contratar a la gente sólo para despedirlos. He tenido mucho cuidado de no reclutar más empleados hasta que estuviéramos seguros de que podríamos mantenerlos.

—Muy loable. Entonces, ¿qué es lo que ha ido mal, señorita Everdeen? Si ha tenido usted tanto cuidado, ¿qué es lo que hace aquí? ¿Por qué no está usted ganando el dinero a manos llenas?

—Los costes eran más altos de lo que habíamos imaginado. Entre otras cosas, reformar diez cafeterías nos costó más de lo que pensábamos, pero lo hemos superado y tenemos muchas ideas para el futuro.

Él la observó atentamente durante unos instantes. —Es usted muy decidida, ¿verdad? ¿Exactamente cómo está de desesperada? Katniss lo miró. ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

—Mi negocio me importa, señor Mellark. Le recuerdo que aún me quedan cinco minutos —afirmó. Abrió su maletín y sacó los documentos que tan cuidadosamente había puesto en su interior—. Usted ha decidido no continuar con su inversión porque, hasta ahora, no ha visto beneficios. Sin embargo, los cafés van muy bien. Le aseguro que muy pronto comenzaremos a ganar dinero.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí. Y, cuando sea así, usted también ganará dinero. Mire, voy a serle completamente sincera. Me está costando más de lo que creía y las cifras no son lo que deberían. De hecho, los cafés tienen tantos clientes que no entiendo por qué no tenemos ya beneficios.

—¿No?

Animada por el tono más suave de la voz de Mellark, Katniss se decidió a sincerarse aún más.

—Seguramente al principio cometí errores. Nuestros costes de funcionamiento eran demasiado altos, más de lo que había pensado. Pagué más de lo que debería haber pagado por ciertas cosas. Sin embargo, ahora que hay más cafés resulta más fácil negociar buenos precios. Aguante un poco más. No lo lamentará.

—Ya lo lamento, señorita. No me gusta su modo de hacer negocios. Atónita, Katniss lo miró fijamente.

—¿Porque hemos tardado en despegar? Lo acepto, pero le ruego que me dé un poco más de tiempo. Tengo muchas ideas sobre las que me gustaría hablarle. Le aseguro que puedo hacer que mis cafés obtengan beneficios.

—¿A qué coste, señorita Everdeen?

—Le aseguro que comprendo que ya nos ha prestado una gran suma de dinero, pero se lo pagaremos con intereses a medida que el negocio vaya creciendo. Le agradecería que me diera la oportunidad de repasar las cifras con usted y mostrarle así los planes que tenemos. Espero que, cuando haya comprendido adonde esperamos llegar con Café Brasil, usted decida extender un poco más su inversión.

—¿Y por qué iba a hacer yo algo así?

—Porque verá que merece la pena. Si usted retira su inversión la empresa se hundirá. Así de sencillo. Y si la empresa se hunde...

—Usted pierde un envidiable estilo de vida.

Katniss frunció el ceño. Dedicaba catorce horas del día a su trabajo. ¿A qué se refería aquel hombre?

—Por supuesto, tengo suerte de tener un negocio que adoro —dijo, con una leve sonrisa.

—Está bien. Enséñeme las cuentas.

Ella sintió una pequeña esperanza. Si quería ver las cuentas, era porque estaba considerando extender el préstamo, ¿no?

Decidida a no fracasar, sacó el montón de documentos que su padre le había preparado y se los entregó. Mellark hojeó las páginas.

—Aún le quedan cinco minutos, señorita. Siga hablando.

¿Acaso no necesitaba concentrarse? Katniss apartó la mirada y trató de olvidarse de que estaba frente a Peeta Mellark mientras le explicaba sus planes de futuro, sobre los nuevos locales que había encontrado y los planes que tenía para cada uno de los cafés.

Le contó su sueño.

Mellark no reaccionó de modo alguno. Realizó unas notas y examinó detenidamente algunas de las páginas. Por fin, levantó la mirada.

—La admiro, señorita Everdeen. —¿Cómo? —preguntó ella, atónita. —Sí. Admiro a las personas con agallas. Dadas las circunstancias, me la habría imaginado a usted escondiéndose al otro lado de la Tierra.

—¿Escondiéndome?

—Yo no soy una persona muy agradable cuando se me enoja.

—En ese caso, no lo haré. Como habrá visto, las cuentas denotan que el negocio tiene un gran potencial.

—Estas cuentas me dicen que tiene usted muchos clientes.

—Así es.

—Pero que no tiene usted beneficios.

—Todavía no —admitió ella,

—¿No le parece extraño que tenga usted mucho trabajo, pero que no haya beneficios?

—Supongo que es la naturaleza de los negocios. Algunas veces, se tarda más en despegar. Si examina las cifras, verá que no tardaremos en tener beneficios.

—Conozco muy bien las cifras, señorita Everdeen. Sólo me queda por hacerle una pregunta. ¿Una pregunta?

Katniss sintió un gran alivio. Se preparó para cientos de preguntas que demostraran que conocía al dedillo las cuentas de la empresa.

—Usted dirá —respondió, con una alegre sonrisa. Peeta Mellark la observó durante un instante.

—Dígame, señorita Everdeen. ¿Cómo duerme usted por las noches?


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 **

La Luz del sol entraba a raudales por las ventanas, por lo que Peeta Mellark pudo ver perfectamente cómo ella palidecía. «Tu juego ha quedado al descubierto, guapa», se dijo, preguntándose cómo había podido ser tan ingenua y pensar que él no iba a descubrir lo que estaba ocurriendo en su empresa. No era que no fuera inteligente, porque lo era. Los números cuadraban perfectamente y nadie se habría dado cuenta de lo que él había visto.

A primera vista, las cuentas no parecían mostrar nada más que un negocio al que le estaba costando despegar. La estrategia de Katniss Everdeen de mostrarse amable y conversadora podría haber surtido efecto con un hombre menos cínico y experimentado con el sexo opuesto que él. Otro hombre se podría haber sentido impresionado porque ella admitiera tan abiertamente su desilusión por la falta de beneficios. Otro hombre podría haber creído su inocencia. Afortunadamente para Peeta, y desgraciadamente para Katniss Everdeen, su especialidad eran las mujeres avariciosas y sin escrúpulos. Si no hubiera sido así, tal vez jamás habría descubierto que el Café Brasil no era lo que afirmaba ser y que Katniss Everdeen distaba mucho de ser la empresaria generosa y magnánima que fingía ser.

El hecho de que hubiera tenido la caradura de presentarse allí para suplicarle que siguiera invirtiendo en aquella pequeña farsa era una evidencia más de su avaricia y de su falta de conciencia.

En circunstancias normales, Peeta hubiera hecho que uno de sus empleados se ocupara del problema, pero había decidido que se ocuparía personalmente del caso de Katniss Everdeen.

Tras mirar la perfecta manicura de las uñas y el cabello brillante de su invitada, sintió una profunda ira en su interior. Resultaba evidente que ella no conocía el significado de la palabra «privación». ¿Sabía aquella mujer lo que era tener frío y hambre, lo que se sentía al tratar de dormir sin tener un techo sobre la cabeza? Por supuesto que no.

Estaba dispuesto a apostar a que la mayor dificultad que le había representado su vida hasta aquellos momentos era qué zapatos ponerse todos los días.

Cuando Katniss Everdeen se puso en contacto con él para pedirle una reunión, la reacción inicial de Peeta había sido negarse. ¿Por qué perder el tiempo con ella? Sin embargo, después había decidido tratar el tema de un modo muy diferente.

Venganza.

Katniss Everdeen había destrozado muchas vidas y estaba a punto de volver a hacerlo. Alguien debería hacer que se enfrentara a las consecuencias de su falta de escrúpulos. Debería sufrir. Peeta aún no había decidido cómo, pero lo estaba pensando. Al mirarla en aquellos momentos, ataviada con un traje que, sin duda, le había costado una obscena cantidad de dinero, con unos zapatos que sugerían sexo y esperando que él extendiera el préstamo que había hecho para su empresa, Peeta supo que había tomado la decisión correcta.

Mientras observaba sus hermosas piernas, se preguntó hasta dónde sería capaz de llegar aquella mujer para conseguir sus propósitos. Era una pena que él jamás permitiera que su vida sexual se mezclara con sus negocios. La química que existía entre ellos había resultado evidente desde el momento en el que ella se enganchó el zapato en el sendero. Se había inclinado para desengancharse el zapato y aquel gesto le había permitido a Peeta contemplar una tentadora visión de un sujetador de encaje y un hermoso escote. El cabello castaño le había cubierto el rostro al inclinarse hacia el suelo.

Durante un momento la ira que Peeta sentía se había sentido superada por un potente deseo sexual que prácticamente le había resultado doloroso. Fue entonces cuando ella se dio cuenta de su presencia. En aquel momento, se aferró al maletín que llevaba como si de ello dependiera su vida. Aquel simple gesto había servido para que Peeta aplacara su libido y recordara el motivo de la presencia de Katniss Everdeen en su casa.

Dinero.

Aparte de su brillante cabello, de su tentador escote y de las largas piernas, Katniss Everdeen no era diferente de ninguna otra mujer avariciosa. Apartó los oscuros recuerdos de su pasado con determinación y decidió concentrar toda su ira en aquella mujer.

No era de extrañar que el señor Everdeen no la hubiera acompañado. No habían querido que nada diluyera la imagen virginal y pura que ella presentaba con su camisa blanca y el brillante y castaño cabello, si hubiera estado frente a un jurado, éste habría sido capaz de absolverla de asesinato.

—¿Y por qué tendría yo problemas para dormir por las noches? —preguntó ella, por fin, con un gesto de asombro en el rostro.

Peeta se contuvo para no contarle nada de lo que sabia y así poder terminar con la reunión tan rápidamente como pudiera. Eso sería demasiado fácil para ella. Peeta no quería que todo terminara tan fácilmente para Katniss Everdeen.

Decidió que iba a sufrir. Quería que ella sintiera la preocupación y la incertidumbre que había infligido a otros. Además, veía en sus ojos que estaba preocupada.

—¿Por qué cree usted que no duermo bien por las noches? —preguntó, con sus enormes ojos grises abiertos de par en par—. Será, por supuesto, porque no hago más que preocuparme de cómo voy a pagar las deudas si usted me cancela el préstamo.

—¿Está usted preocupada?

—Por supuesto —respondió ella, con una tímida sonrisa—. Muchas personas dependen de mí, pero una se tiene que olvidar de eso porque, si no, se vuelve loca.

—Es decir, que usted no piensa en los demás.

—Bueno —dijo ella, frunciendo el ceño—, resulta difícil no hacerlo cuando se es responsable de sus ingresos, pero es importante no permitir que los sentimientos afecten a lo que hay que hacer, porque en ese caso todo el mundo sufre.

Los negros recuerdos del pasado volvieron a despertar en la cabeza de Peeta. En aquella ocasión, no hubo manera de detenerlos.

De repente, volvía a tener ocho años. Estaba completamente solo, muerto de hambre, asustado...

Sin poder evitarlo, se puso de pie y se acercó a la ventana para tratar así de liberarse de los tentáculos de su pasado. Cuando se hubo tranquilizado, volvió a tomar la palabra.

—En ese caso, ¿se describiría usted como una persona cruel?

—No, no lo soy. No creo que haya que ser cruel para triunfar en los negocios.

—¿Qué le parece mentirosa y manipuladora? ¿Le parecen esas cualidades más necesarias para triunfar en los negocios?

—No comprendo adonde quiere ir a parar con esta conversación.

—¿No? De repente, Peeta decidió lo que iba a hacer. Le iba a mostrar las consecuencias de sus actos. Personalmente. Y, mientras lo hacía, iba a asegurarse de que sufriera. Sin poder evitarlo, le miró aquellos zapatos tan sugerentes, con su delgado y fino tacón... De repente, le pareció que aquellos zapatos y la selva suponían una combinación muy prometedora.

—¿Ha traído equipaje, señorita Everdeen?

—¿Para qué?

—Quiero que se quede unos cuantos días, como invitada mía. Ya que ha venido desde tan lejos, me gustaría enseñarle algunas cosas.

—Hace un momento no hacía más que recordarme el tiempo que me quedaba. ¿Por qué, de repente, quiere que me quede?

—Siempre me he sentido muy impresionado por la decisión, señorita Everdeen. Sólo por eso, se ha ganado más tiempo... Siempre que me permita mostrarle la magia de la selva brasileña.

Katniss Everdeen no pareció sospechar nada porque le dedicó una agradable sonrisa.

—Muchas gracias —dijo—. No se arrepentirá. Podemos charlar durante el viaje.

Peeta le lanzó una mirada de incredulidad y, entonces, se dio cuenta de que ella no tenía ni idea de lo que la esperaba. Cuando hubiera terminado con ella, lo más probable era que tuviera más ganas de gritar que de charlar.

—Estoy deseando mostrarle parte de las hermosas vistas de mi país. Me encantaría poder llevarla a algunos lugares que creo que podrían resultarle de interés.

«Uno de los cuales podría ser el dormitorio», pensó, observando cómo ella se sonrojaba. Efectivamente, Peeta prefería mantener los negocios separados del placer, pero Katniss Everdeen no se podía considerar romo un negocio porque él se iba a encargar personalmente de que la empresa de la mujer desapareciera. Por lo tanto, podía centrar toda su atención en el placer.

—Bueno, no había pensado hacer turismo...

—Me refería a visitar la _fazenda_, la granja de café que envía los suministros a su negocio. Me parece justo que sepa más del producto que vende.

—Estoy completamente de acuerdo. Me encantaría. Me parece una idea genial.

Evidentemente, ataviada con su traje de Armani y sus zapatos de tacón, no sabía lo que era la selva brasileña. «Cinco minutos», pensó Peeta, con una sonrisa. Cinco minutos era todo lo que iba a necesitar para que ella empezara a gritar por los insectos, las serpientes y demás fauna que iban a ver. Sin los tacones, el maquillaje y el traje se sentiría perdida y vulnerable. Entonces, trataría de que él la protegiera y aquél sería el momento que él aprovecharía para llevar a cabo sus propósitos.

—En ese caso, lo organizaré todo para mañana. Mientras tanto, uno de mis empleados la acompañará a su habitación para que pueda ponerse algo más cómodo. Ya le han subido su equipaje. Por mi parte, la veré a la hora de cenar. Octavia nos preparará algunos platos típicos de la zona.

—Estupendo —dijo ella, con una sonrisa—. Gracias. Es usted muy amable.

¿Amable? A lo largo de los años, las mujeres le habían llamado muchas cosas, pero «amable» no había sido una de ellas. Peeta escrutó el rostro de Katniss para ver si había hablado con ironía, pero sólo encontró una ingenua sonrisa.

Aquella sonrisa le desquiciaba los nervios. Para cuando hubiera terminado con ella, se le habría borrado del rostro. Estaría cubierta de sudor e incómoda, con los pies llenos de ampollas y la piel cubierta de picaduras de insecto. Seguramente se lo pensaría dos veces antes de engañar a una persona.

Satisfecho por sentirse al mando de la situación, se dirigió a su escritorio para ocuparse de las innumerables llamadas telefónicas que lo esperaban.

Algo nerviosa después de la reunión, Katniss siguió a Octavia, el ama de llaves, hasta el dormitorio que se le había asignado. No sabía si sentirse aliviada o preocupada por poder pasar más tiempo en Compañía de Peeta Mellark.

Había esperado que fuera un hombre duro y cruel, pero no tan frío e intimidante. Sin embargo, probablemente era culpa suya. Después de todo, no se podía negar que las cuentas de su empresa resultaban poco impresionantes. Además, él no era un hombre que hiciera concesiones por la ingenuidad o la inexperiencia. De hecho, no hacía concesiones por nada. Precisamente por eso, el hecho de que le hubiera concedido más tiempo debería hacer que se sintiera contenta, ¿o no? Se preguntó por qué Peeta Mellark había decidido cambiar de repente de opinión.

La habitación que se le había asignado era muy grande, con dos paredes abiertas hacia el bosque. Al darse cuenta de que estaban al mismo nivel que las copas de los árboles, se dirigió al balcón y observó la vista.

—Esto es precioso —le dijo al ama de llaves—. Es como vivir en un árbol. A pesar de que el diseño de la casa se había realizado en consonancia con el lugar en el que se había construido, no se habían escatimado lujos ni detalles. En la habitación había una enorme cama, cubierta con sábanas de seda, una colcha de terciopelo y un montón de cojines de todos los tonos posibles de verde. El suelo estaba cubierto por una alfombra y las ventanas por unas cortinas de gasa que ondulaban suavemente con la brisa.

La mujer respondió algo en portugués. Katniss se sintió muy avergonzada. —Lo siento mucho. No hablo ni una palabra de portugués.

—Le he dicho que ya le han sacado la ropa de la maleta. Si necesita algo más, sólo tiene que pedirlo —dijo la mujer, ya en inglés.

—Gracias. Creo que voy a cambiarme. Se sentía cubierta de sudor y muy incómoda Desgraciadamente, no tenía muchas cosas. Había hecho la maleta para pasar dos noches en Río de Janeiro, lo suficiente para su visita antes de regresar a Londres. Jamás se le habría ocurrido que él le iba a invitar a quedarse en su casa...

Sintió una ligera oleada de optimismo. ¿Acaso no era precisamente aquello lo que había deseado? ¿Más tiempo para poder convencerlo? Ya lo tenía.

—La cena se servirá dentro de dos horas en la terraza principal. Si quiere usted nadar un poco, puede utilizar la piscina de la selva. Tome el sendero que sale a la derecha de la casa y camine durante cinco minutos. Cuando llegue a una bifurcación, vuelva a tomar la derecha. Si necesita algo más, no dude en llamarme.

—Estoy segura de que estaré bien. Muchas gracias.

Decidió que la intimidad de su dormitorio era preferible a una piscina en la que podría haber otros ocupantes, por lo que se quitó el traje, se dio una ducha y se lavó el cabello. Afortunadamente, el problema de qué ponerse para cenar se vio resuelto inmediatamente por el hecho de que, aparte de un traje de baño rojo, en su maleta llevaba los pantalones de camuflaje que se había puesto durante el vuelo y un sencillo vestido de lino que había metido para su estancia en el hotel en Río. Además, llevaba tres pares de zapatos. Como recordaba los comentarios que él había realizado sobre los de tacón y las botas que había puesto en el avión no eran adecuadas para el vestido, sólo le quedaban las bailarinas.

Se vistió e, inmediatamente, se sintió muy cómoda. Cuando algún tiempo después se dirigió a la terraza para cenar, se sentía algo más segura de sí misma. Tras haber pensado un poco en la situación, decidió que todo iba a salir bien. Simplemente tenía que permitir que él viera la pasión que sentía por su empresa. Si Peeta Mellark se daba cuenta de lo mucho que estaba dispuesto a dar, le extendería el préstamo.

Sin embargo, la seguridad le duró hasta que se reunió con él en la mesa.

Llevaba puesto una camisa y unos pantalones oscuros. Bajo la tenue luz del atardecer, tenía un aspecto masculino y turbador.

—Siéntese. ¿Le apetece una _caipirinha?_

—Creo que será mejor que tome algo sin alcohol. Un zumo, tal vez.

—¿No quiere perder la cabeza? —preguntó él, con una sonrisa.

Katniss esperó a contestar hasta que tuvo su zumo y los dos volvieron a quedarse solos.

—Veo que está muy enfadado conmigo —dijo, sin andarse con rodeos—. Sé que he cometido errores, pero todo el mundo los comete cuando empieza en el mundo de los negocios.

—¿Sí?

—¿Acaso usted nunca ha cometido ningún error, señor Mellark?

—Por supuesto —respondió él, con una cínica sonrisa.

—Yo también. Lo admito. Era una ingenua. Me faltaba experiencia. Llámelo como quiera.

—Ingenua, carente de experiencia... ¿Son ésas las palabras con las que se describe usted?

—Bueno, no ahora, pero sí eran mi vivo retrato hace cinco años, cuando usted me concedió el préstamo.

—¿Cuántos años tenía usted entonces?

—Dieciocho. Con los estudios recién terminados.

—¿Por qué no fue usted a la universidad?

—Por muchas razones. — Katniss bajó los ojos y, por primera vez, vio la comida. ¿Cuándo había llegado? —La universidad no era para mí. Quería crear mi propio negocio.

—¿Quiere decir que quería empezar a ganar dinero? Katniss quería decirle que su deseo no tenía nada que ver con el dinero. Ni siquiera en aquellos momentos tenía un sueldo fijo, ya que metía prácticamente todos los beneficios de nuevo en el negocio.

—No. Quería tener por fin algo que fuera mío.

—Sin embargo, el negocio era de su padre.

—Los cafés no. Él se dedicaba a importar los granos de café y a venderlos, pero la idea de crear una cadena de cafeterías fue mía. Cuando terminé mis estudios, estuve trabajando en una cafetería durante un tiempo y me gustó mucho, aunque consideraba que había muchas cosas que yo hubiera hecho de un modo diferente. Tenía amigos que estaban en la universidad en Londres que no tenían ningún sitio agradable en el que reunirse durante el día y así se me Ocurrió la idea de los cafés. Investigué un poco, encontré un pequeño café y lo compré con un préstamo del banco. Me pasé días y noches enteras decorándolo porque no tenía dinero para pagar a alguien que lo hiciera por mí. Como las paredes estaban llenas de grietas, las tapé con unas enormes fotografías de la selva brasileña. El efecto fue sorprendente. Todo el mundo solía entrar y preguntarme dónde estaban aquellos lugares. Probablemente debería haber empezado un segundo negocio en una agencia de viajes.

Entonces, todo había parecido mucho más sencillo. Había empezado con un único objetivo en mente: impresionar a su padre.

—Brasil es un país muy hermoso.

—Así es. Esas fotos me hicieron pensar en lo que quería ofrecer en mi café. Yo deseaba crear un lugar en el que los estudiantes pudieran reunirse con sus amigos para disfrutar de la conversación y la música en un ambiente agradable y animado. Poníamos música brasileña y había puestos de Internet.

—Y fue un éxito.

—Sí. El café estaba siempre lleno y los beneficios eran sorprendentes. Todo era muy emocionante.

—Ganar dinero lo es siempre.

El duro tono de voz que él empleó le sorprendió un poco, haciendo que se preguntara si habría algo más tras aquel comentario. Sin embargo, no pudo encontrar nada más en aquel hermoso rostro. Seguramente se lo estaba imaginando.

—Sí, bueno. Entonces, decidí que podríamos hacer lo mismo en otros lugares. El banco no quería prestarme más dinero porque yo no tenía mucha experiencia. Fue entonces cuando me dirigí a su empresa, que ofrecía préstamos a iniciativas que apoyaran los productos brasileños.

—Es decir, el primer café le reportó beneficios.

—Sí.

—Sin embargo, ahora no los tiene. Eso debe de resultar muy... descorazonador.

—Nos gastamos demasiado dinero en reformas. Contraté a una empresa para que me hicieran lo que hice yo sola en el primer café y me cobraron mucho más de lo que yo había pensado. Fue un error que no volveré a cometer.

—Claro que no.

La tensión que había en el ambiente se podía cortar. Katniss dejó de comer.

—Me va a decir que no, ¿verdad? Mire, aunque no he podido devolverle su inversión, le aseguro que su dinero no se ha perdido. Usted no ha perdido nada. Es multimillonario. Esta inversión no significa nada para usted, pero sí que lo es para mí y para las personas que trabajan para mí —añadió. Entonces, apartó el plato. De repente se sentía demasiado asqueada como para poder seguir comiendo—. ¿Por qué me invita a visitar el cafetal si me va a decir que no?

—Aún tiene tiempo de hacerme cambiar de opinión, señorita Everdeen. Además, sé que la familia que posee esa _fazenda_ estaría encantada de conocerla y de escuchar lo que usted tenga que decir.

—¿Lo que yo tenga que decir sobre qué?

—Sobre su negocio, señorita Everdeen. Dado que son sus únicos proveedores, su negocio también es el de ellos. Los destinos de ambos están unidos.

—Eso es cierto.

Peeta Mellark tenía los futuros de ambos negocios en sus manos, un futuro que, en aquellos momentos, parecía bastante precario. Katniss debería haber estado utilizando toda su inteligencia para tratar de comprenderlo y así encontrar el modo de hacerlo cambiar de opinión. No obstante, le resultaba imposible concentrarse. Lo único que podía hacer era fijarse en detalles casi irrelevantes, como el vello oscuro que le asomaba por el cuello abierto de la camisa, el movimiento de las manos, en la masculina y sugerente boca. De repente, Katniss recordó que el piloto le había dicho que las mujeres se arrojaban prácticamente a sus brazos.

Al principio, Katniss había creído que eso se debía al poder y el dinero que Peeta Mellark tenía, pero acababa de comprender que se debía al hecho de que él fuera un hombre de los pies a la cabeza, lleno de atractivo sexual y de supremacía masculina. Aunque no hubiera tenido dinero, su efecto sobre las mujeres habría sido el mismo. Ella misma se sentía hipnotizada por él, tanto que no se dio cuenta de que le habían retirado el plato hasta que le colocaron una taza de café delante.

Decidió obligarse a concentrarse en algo que no fuera él, por lo que tomó la taza y se la llevó a los labios.

—Éste seguramente es el mejor olor del mundo.

—Me alegro de que piense así. Ese café proviene de la _fazenda _que envía el café a su empresa.

—Es delicioso. Estoy deseando visitarla.

—Bien.

—Llevamos toda la tarde hablando sobre mí, lo que me parece muy aburrido dijo ella, tras dejar de nuevo la tasa sobre el plato—. ¿Y usted? ¿Nació y se crió en Brasil?

—No comprendo qué relevancia puede tener mi lugar de nacimiento en la supervivencia de su negocio. Siga mi consejo y concéntrese en las cosas que importan. Además, yo jamás hablo sobre mí. Recuérdelo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque tal vez yo podría encontrar algo por lo que tendría que matarme y devorarme? —bromeó ella—. Le recuerdo que no soy ni periodista ni tampoco una chismosa, señor Mellark. Además, no creo que a ninguno de los periódicos sensacionalistas les interesara mi visita a su casa.

Peeta se tensó, como si ella se hubiera adentrado en un tema que odiaba.

—Prepárese muy temprano y póngase algo que se seque con facilidad porque es muy probable que se moje. Y mucho.

—Nada de zapatos de tacón —bromeó, sin obtener reacción alguna.

El lenguaje corporal que había entre ellos denotaba claramente que no había cambiado nada entre ellos, a pesar del hecho de que habían pasado una tarde entera juntos. No había habido acercamiento alguno. Tal vez Katniss disponía de una extensión sobre los diez minutos de tiempo que había tenido en mi principio, pero no podía interpretar aquel gesto como ánimo.

Sin embargo, si no tenía intención alguna de extender el periodo de su préstamo, ¿por qué tomarse molestia de invitarla a quedarse?

Tras mirarlo de nuevo, sintió que algo se revolvía en su interior. No sabía lo que Peeta Mellark estaba pensando, pero se atrevía a apostar que no era nada bueno.

Turbada por la conversación, Katniss durmió muy mal. Además, los ruidos de la selva no la ayudaban a tranquilizarse. En un momento de la noche, se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al amplio ventanal. Al mirar hacia el lugar de la casa en el que estaba el despacho de Mellark, descubrió que él seguía allí, trabajando.

¿Por qué no podía dormir él? ¿Cuál era la causa de la tristeza que Katniss había notado en sus ojos?

Tras observarlo durante un rato, decidió retirarse, dado que le parecía que se estaba entrometiendo en una parte íntima de la vida de él.

Volvió a meterse en la cama y, por fin, se quedó dormida.

Cuando se despertó, vio que estaba lloviendo, pero que, a pesar de todo, el bochorno y el opresivo calor resultaban insoportables. Mientras se vestía con sus pantalones de camuflaje y la sencilla camisa blanca, se preguntó si se acostumbraría alguna vez a aquel opresivo calor. Tras colocarse las botas, se recogió el cabello.

¿Qué diría Peeta Mellark si supiera que se sentía mucho más cómoda así, con aquella ropa, que con zapatos de tacón y trajes de marca? Seguramente no la creería. Evidentemente, tenía unos fuertes prejuicios sobre las mujeres. ¿Dónde tendrían su origen? ¿Tendrían dichos prejuicios consecuencias negativas para ella?

Decidida a pensar en positivo, se miró al espejo y decidió que era un nuevo día. En lo único en lo que debía pensar era en que Peeta Mellark le extendiera su préstamo. Nada más.

Cuando Octavia la acompañó a su despacho, lo encontró de nuevo hablando por teléfono. El tono de su voz era duro, fuerte, lo que provocó que Katniss sintiera pena por la persona que estaba al otro lado de la línea telefónica. ¿Les gustaría a sus empleados trabajar para él? Cuando ella tenía reuniones con su equipo, todos se quitaban los zapatos y se sentaban en un sofá con tazas de té. Todo el mundo daba su opinión y la defendía.

Sonrió con tristeza. Sin embargo, su negocio no era muy boyante. Tal vez debería tratar de desarrollar un estilo más autocrático.

Cuando terminó la conversación, Peeta Mellark la miró.

—¿Cómo? ¿No hay traje? ¿Ni zapatos de tacón?

—Usted me dijo que me vistiera para la selva. ¿Cuánto va a llegar el helicóptero?

—No vamos a utilizar el helicóptero, Katniss. Vamos a ir andando. Espero que esas botas sean de fiar porque estamos a punto de ponerlas a prueba. ¿Acaso quería asustarla? Katniss estuvo a punto de echarse a reír. Lo que él no sabía era que ella había estado a prueba toda su vida.

—Muy bien. Si está esperando que yo me desmorone va tener que esperar mucho tiempo.

—Estupendo, porque no tengo deseo alguno de levantarla del suelo o de rescatarla de los anillos de una anaconda.

—¿Qué es esto? Quiere que fracase, ¿verdad? Quiere que haga el ridículo. ¿Por qué? ¿Porque mi empresa no le ha reportado suficiente dinero? ¿Tan importante es eso para usted?

Peeta la estudió durante un instante y entonces, se inclinó para recoger un par de mochilas que había en el suelo.

—Es una caminata de dos horas, siempre que la lluvia no inunde el sendero. Vamos —dijo, entregándole una de las mochilas—. Desayunaremos por el camino.

Peeta no había respondido a la pregunta de Katniss, pero ella tenía la terrible sensación de que iba a descubrir la respuesta muy pronto.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 **

La lluvia caía sin parar. Peeta avanzaba con dificultad por el sendero, mirando de vez en cuando por encima del hombro para asegurarse de que Katniss seguía tras él. Sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa al verla caminando con gran esfuerzo, con el cabello castaño completamente empapado y pegado a la cabeza. La ropa mojada también se le pegaba al cuerpo, dejando al descubierto unas esbeltas y deliciosas curvas. Decidió que debería haberla hecho caminar delante de él para, al menos, poder admirar la vista. En vez de eso, era ella la que podía mirarlo a él. Notó que lo miraba con curiosidad, como si no pudiera comprender lo que tenía preparado para ella.

Por su parte, Peeta también estaba experimentando algo diferente, mil veces más poderoso que la curiosidad o la irritación: una química potente y eléctrica, que cargaba el aire y hacía que el cuerpo le palpitara con una respuesta que era completamente sexual.

Con una cínica sonrisa en los labios, se dio la vuelta y siguió andando. Tuvo que admitir que Katniss no se quejaba. Por el momento, no había realizado comentario alguno sobre ampollas o uñas rotas, peinado arruinado o picaduras de insectos. Había esperado que a aquellas alturas ella ya hubiera demostrado señales de nerviosismo o de agotamiento, pero seguía caminando con firmeza. Además, se negaba a aceptar la ayuda de Peeta. Incluso cuando cruzaron un río y se resbaló, cayendo a las aguas, había ignorado la mano que él le extendía. Él no entendía lo que Katniss estaba tratando de demostrar.

Peeta ya sabía todo lo que necesitaba saber sobre ella. Todas las cifras señalaban el hecho de que era una mentirosa. Entonces, ¿por qué no hacía más que volver la cabeza para comprobar cómo estaba? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en ella?

Por su parte, Katniss se sentía sucia, incómoda y agotada, pero seguía caminando. De vez en cuando, levantaba los ojos hacia los árboles, pero no por miedo, sino por interés.

—¿Qué es eso?

Peeta se detuvo y miró hacia las ramas de los arboles, tratando de ver lo que ella señalaba.

—¿El qué?

—Allí arriba. Ese pájaro rojo. Es precioso. Peeta la observó atentamente, preguntándose si estaría fingiendo tanto interés.

—No lo sabes, ¿verdad? —dijo ella—. Se podría decir que esto es como el jardín de tu casa y no lo sabes.

—Esto no es un paseo por la naturaleza —replicó él, con malo modos—. Nos refugiaremos un momento.

Peeta la empujó bajo el abrigo que podía proporcionarles el árbol más cercano. Ella se apartó el cabello de la cara y él pudo comprobar que los ojos de la joven brillaban de la risa. A Peeta le pareció que ella se estaba divirtiendo.

—¿De qué sirve que nos refugiemos aquí? Cuando ya estamos completamente empapados, es imposible que nos mojemos más.

Llevaban andando más de una hora. Ella debía de estar cansada, pero no se había quejado ni una sola vez. De mala gana, Peeta sintió cierta admiración por ella y experimentó una repentina reacción en su cuerpo.

Enojado con su propia respuesta, Peeta bajó la cabeza para mirar al sendero, pero, inmediatamente, volvió a mirarla a ella.

¿Qué tenía aquella mujer que lo turbaba de aquella manera, a pesar de carecer de cualidades que él admiraba?

Estaba apoyada contra el tronco de un árbol. Había cerrado los ojos mientras aspiraba la esencia de la selva. Su transformación de chica de ciudad en ninfa de los bosques resultaba casi sexual. Tenía las mejillas húmedas y sonrosadas y parecía fundirse perfectamente con la naturaleza que la rodeaba, era como si fuera parte del bosque, colocada allí para tentar a los hombres.

Y así lo hacía.

El deseo se apoderó de él de tal manera que tuvo que apartar los ojos de la boca de ella. Al mirar hacia abajo, vio que la lluvia había convertido casi en transparente la camisa blanca que llevaba puesta y le ofrecía una tentadora visión a través de la tela húmeda, resaltando unos firmes pechos y unos pezones erectos. Los pantalones estaban cubiertos de barro igual que los zapatos, pero no recordaba haberse sentido tan atraído por una mujer desde hacía mucho tiempo. Se había despertado dentro de él algo muy peligroso.

Ella pareció notar algo porque lo miró con cautela. Poco a poco, este sentimiento fue dejando paso a algo muy diferente, algo que los dos parecían compartir. Durante un largo instante, ninguno fue capaz de articular palabra. El aire restallaba presa de la química que había estado presente entre ambos desde el primer momento en el que se conocieron.

Presa de los instintos más básicos, Peeta dio un paso al frente y la besó en la boca. La unión sexual fue instantánea. La apretó con fuerza contra el tronco del árbol y sintió cómo la boca de Katniss se habría poco a poco bajo la presión de la de él. Tras realizar un extraño sonido, ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y se apretó con fuerza a él.

Peeta le colocó las manos sobre las caderas, sobre la estrecha banda de piel que quedaba al descubierto entre camisa y pantalón. La ropa de ella estaba húmeda, pero Peeta era capaz de sentir el calor de la carne ardiendo contra la de él. Tras acariciar suavemente la estrecha cintura, fue subiendo la mano hasta encontrar un pecho.

A través de la húmeda tela, notó el erecto pezón y sintió cómo el cuerpo de Katniss se estremecía con una intensidad que igualaba la de él. Impaciente por estar aún más cerca de ella, deslizó los dedos por debajo de la fina tela y tocó la cálida piel. El calor entre ambos alcanzó su punto álgido. Katniss lanzó un grito y su boca se separó de la de él durante un momento. Inmediatamente, volvieron a unirse al mismo tiempo que ella empezaba a desabrocharle la camisa, se la abría y le tocaba la piel del torso por primera vez. Los sonidos de la selva los rodeaban, pero Peeta no escuchaba nada más que los suaves gemidos de Katniss y su propia respiración, creando una magia que los aislaba de todo.

La lengua de Peeta exploró los secretos más íntimos de la boca de Katniss mientras él le colocaba las manos sobre la cremallera de los pantalones. Estaba a punto de desnudarla, de dejar que el apetito sexual se apoderara de ellos y explotara con la intensidad de la necesidad primitiva cuando ella se lo impidió con las manos.

—No... No podemos hacer esto —susurró—. Tenemos que detenernos.

Peeta tardó un momento en reaccionar. Entonces, dio un paso atrás, sin comprender. ¿Por qué quería parar?

—Confía en mí... Te aseguro que nadie va a pasar por aquí, si es eso lo que te preocupa.

—No es por nadie, sino por nosotros.

—¿Por nosotros? No hay nosotros.

Ella se apartó el cabello de los ojos con mano temblorosa.

—Hace un momento me estabas besando y tocándome por todas partes...

—¿Y?

—Bueno, si se besa a alguien, generalmente significa que hay algo entre esas dos personas.

—Hay química. Eso es lo que hay entre nosotros.

—¿Por qué me has besado?

—¿Acaso no resulta evidente? Te encuentro muy atractiva.

—Pero no tienes simpatía por mí, ¿verdad?

—¿Y qué tiene eso que ver? —preguntó Peeta, sin comprender.

—No me puedo creer que me acabes de preguntar eso. Me estabas besando...

—Y tú a mí.

—Sí, pero he sido yo la que te ha impedido seguir. No puedo tener una relación con alguien que no siente simpatía alguna por mí. No está bien.

—Yo no te estaba ofreciendo ninguna relación.

—Sin embargo, probablemente me habrías hecho el amor.

—Te recuerdo que me desabrochaste la camisa.

—Lo admito. Fue... Jamás había sentido algo así. Sin embargo, podría encontrar cientos de razones para explicar por qué no es buena idea. Una de las cuales es que tú eres el responsable de mi préstamo. No estaría bien.

—¿Quieres que te garantice la continuidad de mi préstamo antes de que tengamos relaciones sexuales?

—Claro que no. Quiero que extiendas mi préstamo, claro, pero porque... por nada que ocurra entre nosotros. Sin embargo, si ocurriera algo, entonces sería inevitable que te preguntaras por las razones que he tenido para acostarme contigo. Jamás. Peeta se acostaría con ella y la olvidaría. Así era como vivía su vida. —A mí no me gusta analizar las cosas. Cuando te acuestes conmigo, te aseguro que no pensaré después en las razones que me han llevado a ello. Francamente, no me preocupa si no hablamos en absoluto.

—Vaya... Eso es muy romántico.

—No tenía intención de serlo. El romanticismo son las mentiras que cuenta la gente para conseguir que una persona se vaya con ellos a la cama. Yo no miento. ¿Es eso lo que vas a hacer, Katniss? ¿Vas a contarme las mentiras que suelen contar las mujeres? Si es así, éste es el momento en el que deberías decirme que me amas. Los dos sabemos que no es así. Lo nuestro sería sólo química sexual.

—Me confundes...

—No. Soy muy directo. Son los que me rodean los que juegan.

—Te aseguro que yo no estoy jugando a nada, pero no me acuesto con hombres a los que no conozco, y especialmente con hombres a los que no les importan los sentimientos.

—Eso no es cierto. El sexo es sexo. No tiene por qué complicarse con nada más.

—¿Me estás diciendo que serías capaz de hacerme el amor y que luego serías capaz de retirarme mi préstamo?

—Yo no he hablado de amor...

—En ese caso, sexo sin sentimientos.

—El sexo es un apetito, como el hambre o la sed. Una necesidad que debe satisfacerse.

—No puedes hablar en serio. Te he estado dando el beneficio de la duda —comentó ella, incrédula—. No he hecho más que decirme que no puedes ser tan frío como aparentas, que seguramente lo habías pasado mal en tu vida y que por eso las cosas son tan difíciles.

Peeta apretó los dientes. ¿Por qué las mujeres siempre tenían que hacer lo mismo? ¿Por qué tenían que intentar diseccionar una situación hasta el límite?

—Si hay algo que me quita el apetito sexual más que una mentirosa es una psicóloga aficionada —dijo él, dirigiéndose de nuevo al sendero—. El sexo es sexo, pero no hay muchas mujeres que tengan el valor de reconocerlo. Prefieren rodearlo de sentimientos, atar a los hombres con el compromiso y luego lloriquear cuando el apetito queda satisfecho y todo se desmorona. Por eso las tasas de divorcios siguen tan altas.

—¿Es eso lo que te ocurrió a ti?

—¿Qué es lo que has dicho? Peeta se dio la vuelta y regresó junto a ella. Estaba harto de Katniss Everdeen.

A partir de aquel momento, se olvidaría de ella y recordaría que algunas mujeres eran demasiado manipuladoras y que ella era una de ésas. En aquellos momentos, lo estaba mirando del modo en el que las mujeres lo hacen cuando quieren que un hombre se abra por completo y les revele los secretos más profundos, secretos que pueden vender a los periódicos por cantidades de dinero casi indecentes.

Peeta estuvo a punto de echarse a reír.

—Te he preguntado que si eso fue lo que te ocurrió a ti. Tiene que haber alguna razón por la que te comportas del modo en el que lo haces.

Claro que la había pero, ¿qué sería capaz de hacer una mujer como Katniss Everdeen con esa clase de información? Sin duda asegurarse el préstamo que necesitaba para proseguir con su corrupto negocio.

—¿Que por qué me comporto de este modo? Porque soy un hombre y así es como piensan los hombres.

—No me puedo creer que seas tan frío e insensible como dicen que eres.

—Pues lo soy. En lo sucesivo, recuerda antes de hacerme preguntas personales que no tengo intención de responder.

Preguntándose qué había sido lo que lo había empujado a atravesar la selva con Katniss, Peeta apretó los dientes y se apartó de ella.

«Mujeres», pensó, mientras retomaba el sendero y empezaba a caminar con fuerza. Cuando antes llegaran al cafetal, antes podría dejar al descubierto el juego que ella realizaba y terminar con aquella farsa. Entonces, la enviaría de vuelta a su casa.

Katniss caminaba en silencio, sin apartar los ojos del sendero para no tropezar.

Sin embargo, no pensaba en el desafío físico que podía suponerle la selva, sino en el maravilloso beso que le había sacado el cuerpo de su estado de letargo hasta alcanzar una excitación casi insoportable. No obstante, la confusión causada por aquel apasionado y tórrido encuentro sexual en la húmeda selva se vio eclipsada por la conversación que siguió.

Después de lo ocurrido, deseaba desesperadamente haber mantenido la boca cerrada. Tal vez Peeta tenía razón y era mejor tener sexo sin conversación. Ella, más que nadie, conocía perfectamente el daño que las palabras eran capaces de hacer y, a pesar de todo, había sido incapaz de guardar silencio.

Sabía que se había excedido, sobre todo cuando le preguntó por el tema de su divorcio. Había visto una profunda amargura en los ojos de Peeta, acompañada por un dolor y un cinismo que había hecho que el miedo que sintió en aquellos momentos se transformara en preocupación y compasión. ¿Qué había provocado la tristeza que tan claramente lo atenazaba? ¿Qué recuerdos turbaban sus noches y lo mantenían atado a la pantalla del ordenador?

¿Por qué la había besado?

Por muy despreciativa que fuera la actitud de Peeta hacia las mujeres, hacia el sexo, Katniss sabía que no la había hecho internarse en la selva sólo para tener relaciones sexuales con ella. Sabía que había química entre ellos, pero jamás la había experimentado con nadie con una fuerza tan explosiva. comprendía perfectamente que el sexo podía ocurrir sin amor. No obstante, lo que no entendía era que Peeta no creyera en el amor.

En su caso, Katniss jamás había estado enamorada, pero eso no significaba que no ansiara estarlo. Tal vez no lo encontrara jamás, pero no podía cerrarse. ¿Qué clase de vida se puede llevar sin amor?

De repente, comprendió el oscuro vacío que había visto en los ojos de Peeta. Era un hombre que vivía una vida sin amor.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había tomado esa decisión? ¿Y por qué le importaba a ella?


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4 **

Caminaban sin hablar, aunque ayudaban a aliviar el silencio los cantos de los pájaros e insectos que habitaban en la selva. De vez en cuando, Peeta miraba por encima del hombro para asegurarse de que ella lo seguía, pero lo hacía tan sólo durante un instante, como si en realidad no le importara que ella se cayera en un charco y no volviera a levantarse. Evidentemente, se arrepentía de haberla invitado, por lo que Katniss decidió no acercarse demasiado a él.

Visitarían la _fazenda_ tal y como habían planeado, regresarían a la casa de Peeta y, cuando él le hubiera dado la respuesta sobre el préstamo, Katniss se marcharía. Peeta Mellark la quería fuera de su vida para siempre.

Estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que él se había parado hasta que se chocó contra él.

—Lo siento. ¿Por qué nos hemos detenido?

—Acabamos de llegar a los linderos del cafetal. Aquéllas eran las primeras palabras que Peeta había pronunciado desde su encuentro contra el tronco del árbol y el interrogatorio posterior. Ella miró a su alrededor muy sorprendida, al ver que aún seguían rodeados por la espesa selva.

—Pero si aún seguimos en la selva.

—El café crece en la selva. Los dueños tienen su negocio en perfecta armonía con la naturaleza. Muy ecológico. A ti te importan es tipo de cosas, ¿no Katniss?

Volvían a lo de siempre. Duras miradas y comentarios sarcásticos cargados de un significado que ella aún no podía interpretar.

—Sí, claro que sí. Además, conozco perfectamente la historia de la _fazenda._ La razón por la que estamos dispuestos a pagar los precios que piden por el café es porque crece en un entorno ecológico. Si hubiéramos utilizado café más barato, tal vez habría podido devolverte ya tu préstamo.

—Sugiero que pospongamos esta conversación hasta que hayamos terminado nuestra visita al cafetal.

Atravesaron ríos y arroyos, junto a los que pastaban las cabras. Las gallinas corrían sueltas y un grupo de niños jugaba a su alrededor. Mientras se acercaban a unas pequeñas edificaciones, un hombre y una mujer salieron para recibirlos. Aparentaban unos sesenta años, pero por su piel curtida y sus usadas ropas. Podrían fácilmente haber sido más jóvenes.

La mujer saludó a Peeta con enorme cariño y respeto. Él hablaba en portugués muy rápidamente, señalando de vez en cuando a Katniss. La pareja escuchaba atentamente y, de vez en cuando, lanzaban miradas ansiosas a la joven. Katniss suspiró. Conociendo a Peeta Mellark, seguro que no era nada bueno.

—¿Les incomoda que yo me haya presentado tan de repente? Si es así, podemos darnos la vuelta y marcharnos a tu casa.

—No, tu visita no les incomoda, pero, naturalmente, les preocupa.

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso saben que mi empresa está pasando por dificultades? Peeta no contestó y prosiguió su conversación en portugués con la pareja.

Aunque Katniss no comprendía lo que decían, le pareció que él los estaba tranquilizando por algo. Sus palabras parecieron surtir efecto porque la mujer le agarró la mano y le dedicó una mirada de agradecimiento.

Asombrada por el modo en el que se suavizaron sus rasgos, Katniss observó cómo Peeta apretaba la mano de la anciana con afecto. «Después de todo, no es completamente incapaz de mostrar sentimientos».

Tras soltar la mano de la anciana, Peeta se giró hacia ella y presentó la pareja a Katniss.

—Haymitch y Effie —dijo—. Ellos se ocupan del cafetal junto con su familia y algunos trabajadores.

—¿Esos niños son suyos? —preguntó Katniss, mirando a los pequeños.

—Son sus nietos. Sus hijos están trabajando en los campos.

—Un verdadero negocio familiar... En aquel momento, Effie dio un paso al frente y dijo algo en portugués.

—Effie dice que se alegra de que hayas venido aquí para que ellos puedan tener la oportunidad de mostrarte lo que están haciendo. La pareja la condujo hacia los árboles, mientras hablaban rápidamente y movían las manos. Katniss miró a Peeta para que le tradujera lo que los ancianos estaban diciendo.

—¿Qué dicen?

—Te están contando que el café crece en la sombra de la selva. Así, no se destruye el entorno natural y además, los árboles fijan el nitrógeno al suelo y esto ayuda a que crezcan los arbustos del café. Además, no arrancar los árboles ayuda a evitar la erosión del suelo y protege al café de las inclemencias del tiempo. De este modo, los niveles de azúcar se incrementan y mejoran el sabor del café.

—Además, las hojas caídas proporcionan nutrientes y ayudan a impedir que el suelo pierda humedad —afirmó Katniss—. Diles que sé los beneficios de cultivar así el café. Todos mis cafés tienen un mural en el que se relata el modo en el que se cultiva el café. A nuestros clientes les gusta saber que están preservando una pequeña parte de la selva tropical.

—Y también se trata de una buena estrategia de marketing, de eso estoy seguro —replicó Peeta, con desprecio.

A continuación, él se volvió y comenzó de nuevo a hablar con Effie. Ésta empezó a gesticular y a mirar a su marido. Las voces se levantaron y, entonces, la mujer se cubrió la boca con la mano y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

Muy preocupada, Katniss miró a Peeta para que le tradujera lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Qué están diciendo? ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Con una mirada de determinación hacia su marido, Effie dio un paso al frente.

_—¿Você toma un cafezinho? _

Katniss interpretó que Effie la estaba invitando a tomar un café, por lo que asintió con entusiasmo antes de mirar a Peeta para confirmar lo que creía que le habían dicho.

—¿Me está invitando a tomar un café?

—Te está ofreciendo su hospitalidad. Dadas las circunstancias, es mucho más de lo que te mereces. Acéptalo.

¿Más de lo que se merecía?

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Por qué está Effie tan disgustada?

—Ellos quieren invitarte a un café y, a cambio, esperan de ti sinceridad. El juego se ha terminado, Katniss —añadió, mirándola con frialdad. ¿Juego? ¿Qué juego?

Desgraciadamente, Katniss no tuvo tiempo de preguntarle nada más porque Peeta ya se había marchado con Haymitch y Effie. Katniss tuvo que seguirlos a lo largo del sendero. Mientras caminaba, vio que, además del café, cultivaban una amplia variedad de plantas. Se lo preguntó a Peeta.

—Sí. Es un modo de minimizar los efectos de las enfermedades y las pestes.

—Debe de ser muy duro para ellos. Todo depende de factores que no pueden controlar, como el tiempo.

—No todos los factores que no pueden controlar son cosas como el tiempo — comentó Peeta, justo cuando llegaron a la casa.

Se sentaron y, muy educadamente, Katniss aceptó la taza de café que le entregaron.

—Está delicioso —dijo, tras dar un sorbo—. Sabe incluso mejor aquí que en casa.

Se produjo un largo silencio y, entonces, Effie empezó a hablar con tal pasión que su esposo extendió una mano, como si estuviera tratando de silenciarla.

Katniss dejó la taza de café sobre la mesa.

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ¿Qué es lo que Effie está diciendo?

—Effie quiere saber por qué, si te gusta tanto el café, no estás dispuesta a pagar un precio justo por él.

Katniss quedó en silencio un momento mientras digería las palabras.

—Nosotros pagamos un precio justo. Es precisamente este café lo que hace que nuestro negocio sea especial. La calidad del producto.

—Sin embargo, la calidad tiene su precio, ¿verdad Katniss? Resulta difícil sacar beneficios si se está pagando mucho dinero.

—¿Me estás sugiriendo que no pagamos un precio justo por el café? Puedes consultar los números.

—Lo he hecho. ¿Por qué te crees que me he negado a extender el préstamo que te hice? —le espetó él.

—Porque yo no te había reportado beneficios. Porque... ¿Me estás diciendo que te has negado a prorrogar nuestro préstamo por el precio que pagamos por el café? Si es así, has cometido un error. Creo firmemente en pagar un precio justo por materias primas de calidad.

—¿A quién?

—No comprendo a qué te refieres.

—A lo largo de los últimos años, Café Brasil ha ido ajustando gradualmente el precio hasta que este cafetal casi no tiene beneficios. Sin los subsidios, esta _fazenda_ no podría funcionar y, tal y como están las cosas, ya casi no puede sustentar las necesidades de esta familia. Han llegado al punto de que muchos de sus hijos tienen que marcharse a otro sitio a trabajar. Con lo que tú les pagas, Haymitch no puede darles de comer. Éstas son las consecuencias de tu avaricia. ¿Comprendes ahora a lo que me refiero?

Katniss se quedó completamente inmóvil. ¿Avaricia? Miró a los dos ancianos con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho. No comprendía lo que había hecho mal, pero, resultaba evidente que Peeta creía que así había sido. Al igual que toda aquella familia.

—Pagamos un buen dinero por nuestro café. Es una de las razones por las que nos está costando sacar beneficios a nuestro negocio.

—Las cuentas sugieren otras cosas —dijo Peeta. Entonces, miró a Effie, que había vuelto a tomar la palabra—. Ella me está diciendo que ya no se pueden permitir venderte el café al precio que quieres pagar. Están buscando compradores alternativos.

—¡No! No pueden hacer eso. Este café es realmente especial... Por favor, explícale a Effie que debe de haber algún error. No conozco todos los hechos, pero los investigaré. Descubriré lo que está pasando, pero pídele que no deje de suministrarnos el café.

—¿Que vas a investigarlo, dices? ¿Y qué hay que investigar?

—Has visto las cuentas. Sabes que pagamos mucho dinero por este café.

—Lo que he visto es que pagas mucho dinero al a proveedor que se encarga de importarte el café.

—¿Estás sugiriendo que nuestro dinero no llega aquí? ¿Que el proveedor que mi padre utiliza está cobrándonos más de la cuenta? ¿Que no es honrado?

—Bueno, no creo que el proveedor sea el único que no es honrado. El dinero que tú pagas es demasiado, mucho más que el precio real del café. Estoy seguro de que de eso se benefician varias personas. Desgraciadamente, la familia de Haymitch y Effie no.

—¿Acaso estás sugiriendo que tenemos un acuerdo con el importador? ¿Que nos cobra demasiado y que luego nos repartimos la diferencia?

—Eso es lo que parece.

—¿Me estás acusando de fraude?

—Así es —afirmó él, sin inmutarse.

—¿Y no se te ocurre que podría haber otra explicación para esas cifras?

—Tú dirás.

—Aún no puedo. Todavía no, pero la encontraré susurró ella, mordiéndose el labio. —¿Cuando hayas tenido oportunidad de pensar en una?

—No. No se trata de eso. Cuando haya descubierto qué es lo que está ocurriendo.

—Evidentemente, está ocurriendo algo extraño.

—No te culpo por pensar que yo estoy implicada porque todo sugiere que así es. Tengo que hacer algunas llamadas. Necesito información.

—No te molestes en hacer llamadas. Tu negocio está finalizado, pero no debes preocuparte. Estoy seguro de que podrías ganarte la vida como actriz. Resultas muy convincente —dijo Peeta, poniéndose de pie—. Tenemos que regresar antes de que oscurezca y, en la selva, eso ocurre muy rápidamente.

Katniss se sentía fatal. Evidentemente, algo iba mal. Si Peeta estaba en lo cierto, eso significaba que alguien estaba falseando los libros de cuentas para conseguir dinero. ¿Cómo podían haberlo conseguido? ¿Quién podía ser el responsable? Tenía la intención de encontrar respuesta a aquellas dos preguntas en cuanto lograra convencer a Peeta de que era inocente.

¿Le importaba de verdad lo que él pudiera pensar de ella? Lo que sí importaba era la situación en la que se encontraban aquellas personas y el hecho de que la consideraran culpable. Tal vez, en cierto modo, lo era. Efectivamente, ella no había robado el dinero, pero la empresa era suya, eran sus cuentas y no había notado nada fuera de lugar.

Completamente desesperada porque aquellas personas estuvieran sufriendo por ella, trató de pensar en qué podía hacer para reconciliarse con ellos. Siguiendo un impulso, se dejó caer de rodillas y tomó la mano de Effie entre las suyas.

—Descubriré lo que ha ocurrido y les pagaré el dinero que les debemos. Su familia no tendrá que sufrir por esto —prometió, con la voz desgarrada por la emoción—. Tradúceselo —añadió, dirigiéndose a Peeta.

—No creo en dar falsas esperanzas.

—¡He dicho que se lo traduzcas! Peeta la contempló durante unos instantes y entonces, se encogió de hombros y le dijo algo en portugués a la mujer. Effie dudó y, a continuación, puso una mano sobre el hombro de Katniss y asintió.

—Ya está —dijo Peeta—. La has convencido de que eres inocente. ¿Ya estás contenta?

—No, no estoy contenta —replicó ella, poniéndose de pie—. No estoy contenta porque estas personas han sufrido y están pasándolo mal por culpa mía. No estoy contenta porque alguien esté utilizando mi negocio para enriquecerse. Estamos hablando de mi vida. Café Brasil lo significa todo para mí. Estábamos ayudando a la gente.

—Sí, claro. Simplemente eres una santa, KAtniss Everdeen. Una santa con zapatos de tacón.

Ella tensó la boca.

—Evidentemente, ha ocurrido algo y, dadas las circunstancias, no puedo culparte por pensar que yo estoy implicada, pero no es así. No tienes ni idea de lo afectada que me encuentro en estos momentos. De hecho, me ofende que puedas pensar que yo he tenido algo que ver con esto.

—Y a mí me ofende el fraude, especialmente cuando las víctimas son unos inocentes brasileños.

—Por lo que me has contado, tienes perfecto derecho a sentirte enojado y ahora comprendo por qué te negaste a extender el préstamo de mi negocio.

—Bien. En ese caso, no será necesario que perdamos más el tiempo.

—No digas eso. Si me haces pagar el préstamo, jamás podré enmendar lo ocurrido. No podré arreglar las cosas. Y deseo hacerlo.

—Estoy seguro —replicó él, lleno de ironía—. No debe de resultar fácil ver cómo se desvanece una gran parte de tus ingresos.

—No me importan mis ingresos. Esto no tiene nada que ver con el dinero. ¿Por qué no me crees? Si es verdad lo que dices que ha ocurrido, ha sido sin que yo me entere.

La expresión con la que Peeta la miró fue casi tan dura como su voz.

—Eres la directora de una empresa y tienes acceso a las cuentas. Sería imposible que no lo supieras.

Katniss lo miró fijamente. Se le acababa de ocurrir algo que la había dejado horrorizada. ¿Sería imposible?

No. No lo sería en absoluto.

De repente, todas las piezas del rompecabezas comenzaron a encajar. Recordó las frases que Peeta le había estado diciendo desde su llegada, cosas que no había comprendido en su momento.

Por supuesto que podría haber ocurrido. De hecho, sabía perfectamente cómo, pero no quién lo había hecho.

Horrorizada y presa del pánico, sintió deseos de decir la verdad, pero ya era demasiado tarde. No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que él ya la había juzgado y condenado. Eso le ocurría por no haber sido sincera desde el principio. Debería haberle dicho a su equipo las limitaciones que tenía desde el principio. Debería haber sido sincera, pero, si lo hubiera sido, la empresa de Peeta jamás habría invertido en su negocio.

Necesitaba repasar las cuentas hasta el más mínimo detalle, pero ¿cómo iba a poder hacerlo? ¿En quién podría confiar? Estuvo a punto de echarse a reír ante la ironía de la situación. Era un contrasentido que el único hombre que tenía los conocimientos necesarios para ayudarla era el que la estaba observando en aquellos instantes con un profundo desprecio. ¿Hasta dónde llegaría la desaprobación de Peeta cuando supiera toda la verdad sobre ella? Para limpiar su nombre, tendría que decirle toda la verdad sobre sí misma, por lo que dejó a un lado la idea.

Café Brasil era su responsabilidad. Había sido demasiado ingenua y el hecho de haber confiado en quien no debía había tenido unas consecuencias desastrosas.

No. No podía pedirle a Peeta Mellark ayuda, al igual que no podía culparlo por no haber accedido a extender el préstamo. Todo había terminado. Regresaría a

Inglaterra y, de algún modo, encontraría las respuestas que necesitaba. Después, buscaría en otro lugar la ayuda económica que necesitaba y saldría adelante.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5 **

El camino de vuelta a la casa de Peeta estuvo cargado de tensión. No era de extrañar, En opinión de Peeta, las mujeres siempre si derrumbaban cuando se les descubría una mentira y eso era precisamente lo que le había ocurrido a Katniss Everdeen. Ya no podía ocultarse. Se habían descubierto sus mentiras y las consecuencias de sus actos la habían golpeado con dureza. No le había quedado más remedio que disculparse ante Effie y expresar su pena por la situación. Había realizado las dos cosas muy convincentemente.

De hecho, todo había sido demasiado convincente. Si no hubiera sabido que era imposible, habría dicho que le sorprendían las acusaciones. De hecho, hasta él mismo había dudado durante un instante que ella supiera nada. Rápidamente, decidió de nuevo que era imposible. Katniss tenía acceso a las cuentas y, además, la persona a cargo de las finanzas de la empresa era su propio padre. Evidentemente, se trataba de un arreglo familiar.

Miró hacia atrás y se sorprendió mucho de verla pegada a sus talones. Peeta iba caminando muy deprisa, pero ella, a pesar de su menor envergadura, no le perdía el paso. Cuando vio la mirada que ella tenía en los ojos, comprendió que Katniss ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba. ¿Era furia y frustración lo que se reflejaba en ellos? Tal vez. Después de todo, su plan había quedado al descubierto.

Había pedido al piloto del helicóptero que fuera a buscarla al día siguiente y que la llevara a Río de Janeiro para que, desde allí, pudiera tomar un vuelo a Londres. Eso significaba que le quedaba una noche más en la selva para ahogarse en su culpa, pero no le quedaba ninguna duda de que, cuando Katniss llegara a su dormitorio, dejaría de fingir remordimiento y pena ¿Por qué molestarse si no tenía público?

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Peeta se volvió para mirarla.

—Faltan dos horas para cenar. Supongo que quenas descansar.

—Sí, gracias —susurró ella, casi como si no hubiera comprendido lo que él le había dicho.

Peeta se percató de la palidez del rostro de Katniss de las oscuras ojeras que le adornaban el rostro. Parecía agotada. Peeta frunció el ceño. Habían caminado durante kilómetros y kilómetros en condiciones muy difíciles. Katniss no se había quejado, pero el delito físico le estaba pasando factura.

—Es mejor que te des una ducha y descanses un rato...

Mientras pronunciaba aquellas palabras, Peeta se preguntó por qué se molestaba en mostrarse solícito con ella. Katniss debió de pensar lo mismo, porque lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Siento tener que molestarte quedándome otra noche.

—Te veré a la hora de cenar... Peeta se preguntó por qué molestarse.

Después de todo, Katniss habría desaparecido de su vida a la mañana siguiente. Sin embargo, él sabía que no iba a resultar tan fácil deshacerse de ella. El beso que habían compartido en la selva había sido mucho más que eso. Katniss pareció presentirlo porque hizo un gesto nervioso y dio un paso atrás.

—Tal vez debería cenar en mi dormitorio. Sin embargo, te agradecería que me proporcionaras un teléfono. Por supuesto, te abonaré las llamadas.

—Hay un teléfono en tu dormitorio. Puedes utilizarlo, pero cenarás conmigo.

Katniss no protestó. Parecía cansada. Derrotada. Peeta decidió que aquello era bueno. Si el remordimiento y la pena que sentía eran genuinos, tal vez no volvería a hacer nunca más algo parecido.

Katniss colgó el teléfono y se tumbó en la cama. Nada. Nadie. Su padre estaba de viaje de negocios y también la persona a la que había designado como ayudante personal en sus planes de expansión. Incluso había tratado de llamar personalmente al proveedor, pero no logró pasar del contestador automático.

Las respuestas a las desesperadas preguntas que tanto ansiaba hacer iban a hacerse rogar. Tenía que regresar a Londres para tratar de localizar a la persona que tan inteligentemente le estaba robando. Sin embargo, Londres estaba a doce horas en avión desde Río de Janeiro y ella estaba aún en la selva. Además, aun le faltaba una larga velada con un hombre que tenía toda la razón para pensar que era una mentirosa.

Resultaba irónico que todo aquello hubiera servido para demostrar que Peeta Mellark no era el hombre frío y distante que todo el mundo creía. Iba a retirarle su apoyo económico porque pensaba que ella había perjudicado a Haymitch y Effie. Desgraciadamente, ese descubrimiento no la ayudaba en nada. Todo por lo que había luchado estaba a punto de desintegrarse. Sus empleados iban a perder sus trabajos y todo por su culpa. Se lo tenía que haber imaginado. Lo tendría que haber notado. Sin embargo, sabía que esto último era imposible.

¿Debería decirle la verdad a Peeta? ¿De qué le iba a servir? Todo lo que pudiera decir en aquellos momentos iba a parecerle una excusa. Ya era demasiado tarde para dar explicaciones. Demasiado tarde. Quería echarse a llorar, pero no encontraba las lágrimas. Se sentía enfadada, confusa, perdida, pero, más que nada, ansiaba respuestas. Quería saber quién había podido hacerle algo así.

Sin poder permanecer quieta, se levantó de la cama. De repente, recordó lo que Octavia le había dicho sobre la piscina de la selva. ¿No se decía siempre que el ejercicio es bueno para aliviar la tensión? Decidió que iría a nadar un rato y así, tal vez, lograría tranquilizarse lo suficiente como para poder pasar una velada con Peeta.

Se puso el traje de baño rojo y el vestido de lino, recordándose al mismo tiempo que debía tener cuidado dado que era lo único que tenía para cenar.

Tras tomar una toalla del cuarto de baño, se calzó y salió de su habitación. Decidió ir a ver a Octavia para que le recordara el camino. El ama de llaves la acompañó hasta el sendero. Cuando comenzó a andar, rodeada por la selva, sintió una potente sensación de excitación. Era el lugar más salvaje y hermoso que había visto nunca. Poco a poco fue avanzando por el sendero, tratando de no equivocarse y de recordar el camino cuando, de repente, los árboles parecieron abrirse. La piscina apareció delante de ella.

Se trataba en realidad de una laguna, rodeada de enormes piedras y altos árboles, que se alimentaba de una catarata.

—¡Que maravilla! —exclamó. Las sorprendentes noticias que había tenido sobre su empresa la habían dejado completamente agotada. Sería un enorme placer quitarse el vestido, refrescarse y relajarse. Entonces, se sentiría mejor. Después de la cena, decidiría lo que iba a hacer para averiguar qué era exactamente lo que había pasado y cómo iba a compensar a los dueños del cafetal.

Peeta avanzó con decisión por el sendero que conducía a la laguna. Octavia lo había interrumpido en su despacho para decirle que Katniss había ido a nadar. Por supuesto, podría haberse despreocupado por completo por aquel detalle. Después de todo, no resultaba muy frecuente que los animales visitaran aquel lugar en especial, pero...

Apretó el paso y miró hacia el cielo. Iba a oscureciendo muy pronto...

Cuando por fin llegó a la laguna, vislumbró entre las hojas una pequeña llamarada roja flotando sobre las aguas. Como si se tratara de una exótica criatura. Katniss se deslizaba por la superficie con un cuerpo esbelto y grácil.

El deseo se volvió a apoderar de él. Se metió las manos en los pantalones y lanzó una maldición. Lucho contra el impulso que sintió de unirse a ella. Sabía que hacerlo sería buscarse complicaciones que no necesitaba. Lo que sí necesitaba era sexo sin compromiso y sabía que no iba a poder disfrutar de algo así con una mujer como Katniss. De hecho, era la peor clase de fémina. No le preocupaba su avaricia, algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado en una mujer, sino el hecho de que esperara palabras de amor, aunque fingidas. No podía consentir que una relación fuera superficial.

De repente, ella abrió los ojos y lo vio en la orilla.

—¿Acaso llego tarde para cenar? —preguntó.

—En la selva se hace de noche muy pronto y resulta fácil confundir los senderos. Además, a veces los animales vienen a beber aquí —dijo, esperando que ella saliera despavorida del agua. Katniss ni se inmutó, por lo que Peeta decidió seguir atacando—. No se sabe nunca lo que puede haber en el agua. Pirañas, anacondas, cocodrilos...

—¿Nada más peligroso que eso?

—Bueno, algunas veces los jaguares...

—Me gustan los gatos.

—¿Es que no vas a salir? —preguntó él, con irritación.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para que puedas intimidarme

—Eso no es cierto.

—Claro que lo es, pero no te culpo. Si yo fuera tú, seguramente haría lo mismo... Resulta agradable saber que te preocupa algo.

—Te recuerdo que no sabes nada sobre mí.

—Eso es cierto —afirmó ella, tumbándose de espaldas y cerrando los ojos—. Tienes puestas las corazas Seguramente, tienes miedo de que alguien pueda descubrir que, en realidad, eres una buena persona y que eso dañe tu imagen de hombre peligroso.

—Hablas demasiado.

—Y tú no hablas lo suficiente. ¿Sabes una cosa? Si aprendieras a no juzgar por las apariencias, serías casi humano...

—¿No vas a salir del agua?

—Supongo que sí —respondió ella. Se dirigió hacia la orilla y salió del agua. Tras apartarse el cabello del rostro, tomó una toalla—. ¿Estás intentando asustarme con toda esa charla de animales, Peeta? He de decirte que estabas perdiendo el tiempo.

Ya lo había notado. Peeta había recorrido la selva, se había caído en ríos y había pasado junto a arañas del tamaño de una mano sin quejarse.

—En la selva hay que tener mucho cuidado. Siempre hay peligros.

—Igual que en el mundo de los negocios. Si una baja la guardia durante un instante, siempre hay alguien dispuesto a tragarte de un bocado, acompañada de tus sueños.

Peeta no podía evitar mirarla. Sus movimientos eran tan gráciles como los de una bailarina. El traje de baño rojo se moldeaba a su cuerpo perfectamente, resaltando sus curvas.

—¿Has realizado tus llamadas?

—Sí. Parece que no se puede hablar con nadie cuando el tema de conversación es un fraude. Al menos, esto de estar en la selva debería darme un curso de protección contra depredadores. Evidentemente, lo necesito.

—¿Con quién esperabas hablar?

—En realidad con nadie —respondió, mientras se calzaba—. Con mi padre. Con la persona que nos vende el café. Sin embargo, todo el mundo parece haberse evaporado. Supongo que podríamos decir que las ratas se marchan siempre de un barco que se hunde. Es culpa mía por ser tan confiada.

—Tal vez simplemente no estén —comentó él, con ironía.

—Espero que sea eso... De repente, a Peeta no le importó que fuera culpable o inocente. Simplemente deseó tenerla en su cama. Por lo que a él se refería, el resto era irrelevante.

—Bueno —dijo ella—. Cambiemos de tema. Este problema ya no es tuyo. Creo que en eso sí estaremos de acuerdo.

Por fin estaban llegando a donde Peeta quería.

—Eso es. Olvidémonos de los negocios. Deberías hacer otra cosa con tu vida. Algo diferente.

—No. No podría. Hay demasiadas personas que dependen de mí. No estaría bien. Ellos dependen de mí y también les afecta este asunto. No pienso dejarlo. Voy a tratar de descubrir quién es el culpable e intentar recuperar el dinero. Después de eso, pediré otro préstamo, les pagaré a Haymitch y a Effie y seguiré con mi negocio.

Peeta sintió una profunda frustración al ver que ella aún estaba tratando de culpar a otra persona. Además, estaba aburrido de hablar de cafés cuando lo que de verdad quería era estrecharla contra su cuerpo y volver a besarla. Decidió que sólo había un modo de reconducir la conversación en esa dirección.

—Te extenderé el préstamo —dijo—. Así, podrás seguir jugando a los cafés todo el tiempo que quieras.

—No, gracias. Es una oferta demasiado generosa.

—Es mi dinero y puedo hacer con él lo que quiera.

—Igual que yo puedo negarme a aceptarlo. No quiero tu dinero. Dadas las circunstancias, no estaría bien.

—En ese caso, dejemos de hablar del tema. Va a oscurecer dentro de muy poco. Tenemos que regresar. Además, necesitarás tiempo para cambiarte para la cena.

—Oh, no... —susurró, llena de desesperación, tras inclinarse y recoger el vestido—. Está lleno de barro. He debido de salpicarle con agua mientras estaba nadando.

—¿Y? —preguntó él, sin responder.

—¡No tengo nada más que ponerme! Los pantalones están mojados y cubiertos de barro, como este vestido...

—En ese caso, podrías ir desnuda—sugirió él, viendo cómo ella se sonrojaba inmediatamente.

—Tendré que ponerme el traje.

Peeta decidió no ceder a la tentación de decirle que la ropa era completamente irrelevante, dado que no tenía la intención de que Katniss permaneciera vestida mucho tiempo. La tomó por el brazo y la condujo por el sendero.

—Octavia te encontrará un vestido. Ahora, vamos si no quieres que nos convirtamos en la cena de alguien.

Katniss estaba sentada en la cama, tratando de no preocuparse demasiado antes

de cenar. ¿Se había equivocado al rechazar la ayuda de Peeta? Estaba muy bien lo de tener principios, pero ¿y si nadie más le prestaba el dinero que necesitaba? Sus principios podrían costarles sus trabajos a los empleados. Tratando de no dejarse llevar por la ansiedad, Katniss miró el vestido que María le había llevado hacia unos minutos. Brillaba y relucía y cambiaba de color con la luz.

Unas veces era turquesa y otras color plata. Sencillamente, era el vestido más exótico y hermoso que había visto nunca.

No quería pensar en la persona a la que habría pertenecido, por lo que se lo metió por la cabeza. Al notar que se le enganchaba en las caderas, decidió que la dueña de aquel vestido había sido mucho más delgada que ella. Se lo estiró y se preguntó si no le estaría demasiado apretado. Cuando se miró en el espejo, decidió que era un vestido diseñado para convertir a una mujer corriente en una estrella de cine, un vestido destinado al pecado y la seducción. Al verse con él, sonrió.

Decidió que, en su última noche en la selva, iba a convertirse en la clase de mujer que llevaría un vestido así. Iba a olvidarse de todos sus problemas porque, a pesar de lo que le había dicho Peeta, sabía que no podría resolverlos aquella noche. Al día siguiente, estaría de vuelta en Londres. Localizaría a todos los que tan expertamente parecían estar evitándola y descubriría exactamente lo que había ocurrido con las cuentas.

Mientras tanto, disfrutaría de una noche más en el paraíso.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6 **

Peeta ya estaba sentado a la mesa cuando ella llegó a la terraza. Tenía una copa entre las manos e iba vestido de manera informal. A pesar de todo, cuando Katniss examinó los hermosos rasgos de su anfitrión, sintió que los latidos del corazón se le aceleraban. ¿Qué tenía Peeta Mellark que provocaba en ella un impacto tan fuerte? Ni lo sabía ni lo comprendía.

—Debes de pensar que soy una mala persona por haberles robado dinero a esas gentes —dijo, sin poder evitar volver al tema—. Sé que soy culpable en cierto modo porque estamos hablando de mi empresa, pero quiero que sepas que yo no sabía nada al respecto. Necesito que me creas.

—Te creo —dijo él, con voz tan dulce como la miel. La observaba ávidamente, como si fuera un depredador que estuviera esperando para saltar sobre su presa.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó ella, muy sorprendida. Efectivamente, aquélla no era la respuesta que había estado esperando—. ¿Lo dices en serio? Aún no sé quién es responsable, pero lo descubriré y, en lo sucesivo, controlaré mejor las cuentas. Sé que me debería haber percatado de lo que sucedía, pero...

—Pero cuando uno está muy metido en el funcionamiento diario de una empresa, resulta muy fácil no fijarse bien en los números —dijo Peeta, terminando la frase por ella.

—Así es.

En realidad, no era exactamente lo que había pasado, pero casi. Sorprendentemente, Peeta parecía comprenderla. Evidentemente, lo había pensado todo y había llegado a la conclusión de que lo que ella le decía era cierto.

—Debería haber tenido más cuidado —admitió—, pero me alivia pensar que ya no crees que soy culpable de lo ocurrido.

—Creo que deberíamos olvidarnos de este episodio —susurró, con voz muy sensual.

—Me gustaría darte las gracias por el vestido —dijo ella, obedeciendo—. Es muy bonito y me vale... por poco —añadió, mientras Octavia colocaba una copa delante de ella—. Evidentemente, la dueña tenía una talla más pequeña.

—A ti te sienta mejor —comentó él, levantando su copa con una sensual sonrisa en los labios—. Mucho mejor.

Al ver que él no proporcionaba más detalles sobre la dueña de aquel hermoso vestido, Katniss no pudo evitar sentir una increíble curiosidad.

—No me imagino que nadie se olvidara aposta de él...

—La dueña tenía mucha prisa por macharse. Me parece recordar que la vida en la selva no la atraía en absoluto...

Katniss lo observó durante un instante. Entonces, comentó:

—Eres un hombre muy complicado, Peeta. Frío y apasionado a la vez. Afirmas que no te gusta la gente, pero existe una profunda amabilidad dentro de ti. Lo sé.

—No me conviertas en alguien que no soy, Katniss.

—No lo estoy haciendo. Trataste a Haynitch y a Effie con un profundo respeto. Evidentemente, los aprecias mucho. Si no, no te habrías enfadado tanto conmigo.

—Soy un santo. Estoy seguro de que ya te lo habían dicho —añadió, en tono burlón.

—Yo no hago caso a los chismes. Prefiero sacar mis propias conclusiones.

—¿Una mujer a la que no le gustan los chismes? ¿No te parece que así traicionas a las de tu sexo, Katniss?

—No, pero creo que las apariencias pueden resultar engañosas. Las personas emiten juicios basados en sus propias experiencias. ¿No es eso lo que tú hiciste conmigo? Cuando llegué, me dijiste que lo de mentir y engañar forma parte de los genes de una mujer. Sin embargo, tú no naciste pensando así. ¿Quién te condicionó de esa manera, Peeta?

—Tal vez tú no tengas ese gen, pero sí el de la psicología. ¿Por qué quieres saber cosas sobre mí, Katniss?

—Porque quiero ayudarte.

—¿Acaso tengo aspecto de necesitar ayuda? —le preguntó, con una irónica sonrisa.

—No hablaba de dinero. Evidentemente, eso no lo necesitas.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que yo necesito en tu opinión?

—Amor. Necesitas amor —dijo ella, sin dudarlo—. No creo en la reputación que tienes ni en la imagen que quieres transmitir. He visto amabilidad en ti y, en lo que se refiere a tu país, pasión.

—No voy a negar que soy apasionado. De hecho, hasta estoy dispuesto a demostrarte cuánto. Siempre estoy dispuesto a permitir que las mujeres me amen del modo que deseen.

Katniss contempló su rostro y decidió que no sería fácil amar a un nombre como Peeta. Físicamente no habría ningún problema. El problema eran las corazas que levantaban y que no permitían que nadie se asomara a su corazón. De repente, se sintió abrumada por lo mucho que deseaba acercarse a él, tanto que decidió cambiar de tema.

—¿Traes a menudo invitados a esta casa?

—Eso depende. Las actividades que les puedo ofrecer aquí son... limitadas.

—¿Hiciste tú que te construyeran esta casa? —preguntó Katniss, tratando de volver a un tema mucho más neutral. Deseaba tanto que él volviera a tocarla y besarla como había hecho en el bosque...

—Sí. Quería algo que fuera inaccesible y privado.

—La gente te molesta, ¿verdad? ¿Tienes familia?

—No concedo entrevistas, Katniss. Ni a colegas, ni a periodistas... ni a amantes.

—Sin embargo, no puedes vivir el resto de tu vida sin tener nada ver con la gente.

—Me relaciono con la gente... si me interesa.

Aquella frase básicamente significaba cualquiera que pudiera proporcionarle dinero o calentarle la cama.

¿Qué era lo que Peeta quería decir con eso? ¿Estaba tratando de escandalizarla o acaso estaba haciéndole una proposición?

El calor iba extendiéndosele por el cuerpo, provocándole una extraña sensación en la pelvis.

—Debe de ser muy agradable poder escapar, pero tú no dejas de trabajar. Ni siquiera aquí.

Peeta frunció el ceño, lo que provocó que Katniss se diera cuenta de que acababa de revelar que había estado observándolo la noche anterior.

—Anoche no podía dormir muy bien —confesó—. Estaba mirando por la ventana. Te vi trabajando en el ordenador y hablando por teléfono.

—Tenía trabajo que hacer...

—Por las noches es siempre el peor momento del día —murmuró ella, preguntándose qué le impedía dormir por las noches—. Si hay un problema, entonces se magnifica.

—¿Acaso te estás ofreciendo para distraerme? —le preguntó Peeta, con una extraña expresión en los ojos.

—No te conozco...

—Conoces todo lo que tienes que conocer.

Es decir, con eso había querido decir que Katniss sabía de él todo lo que el propio Peeta le había permitido que supiera. En aquel mismo instante, ella comprendió que no era suficiente. Quería más. Ansiaba saberlo todo sobre Peeta. ¿Cómo había podido ocurrir aquello en tan sólo dos días? ¿Cómo había podido empezar a sentir algo por aquel hombre?

—Resulta difícil comprenderte, Peeta...

—No creo que necesites entenderme.

Peeta sonrió y aquel sencillo gesto le robó a Katnniss su capacidad de pensar con claridad. No era la sonrisa de un amigo o conocido. Era la sonrisa de un amante. Secreta. Sugerente. Como si supiera lo que ella estaba pensando.

Katniss esperó sinceramente que no fuera así, porque sus pensamientos eran muy escandalosos. Volvía a desnudarlo, como lo había hecho el día de antes, sólo que aquella vez en el mundo de las fantasías. Sintió de nuevo los dedos recorriendo piel, carne, fuertes músculos...

Se rebulló en el asiento y vio que Peeta entornaba los ojos. Y que comprendía. Él se inclinó hacia delante y tomó la mano de Katniss entre las suyas.

—Lo que hay entre nosotros resulta casi doloroso, ¿verdad?

Ella respiró profundamente y dejó a un lado la comida. Las extrañas sensaciones que estaba experimentando en el estómago le impedían comer.

—No sé a qué te refieres...

—¿No? —preguntó él. Le dio la vuelta a la mano y empezó a acariciarle la palma con el pulgar, con un movimiento suave pero insistente que fue incrementando poco a poco la tensión que había dentro de ella.

Lo miró e inmediatamente se arrepintió de haberlo hecho porque ya no pudo apartar los ojos de Peeta. Él le pedía con la mirada que le contara todos sus secretos...

Se sentía tan atrapada por aquella mirada que trató de retirar la mano.

—No me mires así.

—¿Así cómo?

—Como si...

—¿Como si quisiera despojarte de ese vestido y continuar con lo que empezamos en el bosque? Yo quiero _micha paixao._ Y tú también.

—Sería ridículo... Ayer mismo pensabas que yo era una mentirosa.

—Ayer también pensaba que eras hermosa y sexy. Y lo sigo pensando hoy — susurró él. Su voz la acariciaba como la caricia de un amante. De repente, a Katniss le costó respirar.

—Me alegra mucho que creas que yo no sabía nada al respecto. Sin embargo, eso no significa que... Yo nunca...

—¿Has actuado siguiendo un impulso? ¿Siguiendo tus instintos? ¿Por qué no?

—Porque el mundo no funciona de ese modo.

—¿Y a ti te importa lo que el mundo piense?

—Sí, supongo que sí.

—Aunque así sea —dijo él, tras lanzar una sonrisa —al resto del mundo no le importa. Esta noche estás en el corazón de la selva amazónica, muy alejada del resto del mundo.

Era cierto. Rodeada de los árboles y de los ruidos de la noche, parecía que no podía haber nada más allá de la selva. Este hecho profundizaba la intimidad que había entre ellos.

—Yo jamás he seguido un instinto que no comprendo. No te conozco y tú ni siquiera hablas sobre ti.

—¿Acaso eso importa?

—No me siento segura contigo.

—¿Y es eso lo que le pides a la vida? ¿Seguridad? —replicó, con cierta sorna—. Si lo que quieres es seguridad, es mejor que te marches. Quiero que estés segura de esto.

¿Segura de qué?

Katniss ni siquiera tuvo que hacer la pregunta. La respuesta flotaba en el aire. Palpitaba entre ellos como una fuerza viva, atrayéndolos con fuerza.

—Estoy segura —dijo, casi sin pensarlo. Sin embargo, jamás había estado más segura de otra cosa en toda su vida.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, Peeta se levantó y la obligó a hacer lo mismo.

—Si quieres detenerme, tendrá que ser ahora, Katniss. ¿Acaso le estaba dando a ella una elección, o se la estaba dando a sí mismo?

Katniss jamás había tenido elección con él. Desde el primer momento en el que lo vio, estuvo perdida. ¿Sabía Peeta el efecto que producía en ella? Tal vez la selva había ayudado a despertar sus instintos más básicos.

Él la condujo hacia la casa, a su dormitorio. Éste no era muy diferente del de Katniss, pero tenía vistas de la cascada y la laguna, que estaba iluminada con pequeñas luces blancas.

—Es maravilloso. Debe de ser precioso a la luz del día.

—Ya me lo dirás por la mañana. Será la segunda cosa que veas después de despertarte.

—¿La segunda?

—La primera, _micha paixao_ —susurró, acariciándole suavemente las mejillas—, voy a ser yo.

Katniss sintió que el aliento se le enredaba en la garganta y levantó el rostro hacia el de él, esperando un beso. Sin embargo, Peeta se limitó a sonreír y le acarició suavemente el cuello.

—Todavía no. Las cosas son mucho mejores cuando no hay prisa.

Con las suaves caricias, Katniss sintió que los ojos se le cerraban suavemente. Por el contrario, el corazón se le había acelerado y su interior se deshacía con el contacto.

—Eres tan hermosa...

Murmuró las palabras contra la garganta de Katniss mientras le bajaba suavemente el tirante del vestido. Le acarició suavemente la cremosa piel, tomándose su tiempo, saboreando cada milímetro de carne con las yemas de los dedos. El cuerpo de Katniss palpitaba y la obligó a separar los labios, esperando un beso que él se negaba a darle.

En vez de eso, sintió los dientes y la lengua de Peeta en el hombro, y luego más abajo, hasta llegar a la piel que había quedado al descubierto cuando le bajó el vestido. Las manos de él, seguras y firmes, fueron bajando también por los brazos hasta llegar a la cintura. Tras rodeársela, volvió a subir lentamente, hasta que los pulgares le rozaron los pechos. Los pezones se le irguieron inmediatamente, como si estuvieran buscando la atención de Peeta. El lanzó una mirada de satisfacción y deslizó los dedos por debajo de la tela, tal y como había hecho en el bosque.

Sin embargo, en aquella ocasión, nada lo detuvo. El ambiente de la habitación vibraba con un calor casi insoportable. Katniss lanzó un suave gemido a medida que la quemazón que sentía en el cuerpo se iba intensificando hasta alcanzar proporciones casi insoportables.

—Estás tan caliente... —gruñó él—. Eres tan hermosa...

De repente, él le bajó la cremallera del vestido. Este cayó a los pies de Katniss, dejándola sólo con las braguitas.

—Peeta...

Consumida por una excitación muy intensa, Katniss levantó la mano y se la colocó sobre la mejilla. Peeta giró la cabeza para besarle la mano sin dejar de mirarla.

Entonces, por fin, la besó.

El beso fue caliente y apasionado. Sin apartar la boca de la de ella, la tomó en brazos y la colocó en el centro de la cama. Se tumbó encima, con movimientos rápidos y posesivos.

Katniss sintió el peso del hombro, la presión de su cuerpo sobre el de ella. La excitación que había estado experimentando se incrementó al darse cuenta de la fuerza física de Peeta. Él levantó la cabeza y se apartó de ella, colocándose a su lado. Entonces, le colocó la mano sobre el abdomen con un gesto de incuestionable posesión.

Como si quisiera asegurarse de que no había error posible, sonrió. —Es mío —dijo, moviendo la mano—. Todo mío... Katniss no pudo argumentar nada al respecto dado que sintió cómo Peeta deslizaba los dedos sobre su piel lenta y hábilmente, bajando cada vez más hasta que llegaron al pequeño triángulo de seda que aún la protegía. Detuvo la mano durante un instante, prolongando la agonía. Entonces, cuando Katniss creía que ya no iba a tocarla precisamente donde más lo necesitaba, Peeta movió los dedos y retiró la pequeña seda que aún protegía sus secretos más femeninos. La última barrera.

Katniss tembló de anticipación. Él la miró atentamente, deteniéndose entre las sombras que sus dedos habían dejado al descubierto.

—Peeta...

Él bajó la cabeza y le cubrió un seno con la mano, estimulando aquella parte tan sensible con los dientes y lengua. Las sensaciones se le extendieron a Katniss por todo el cuerpo. Entonces, él centró toda su atención en el otro pecho, saboreando y mordiéndolo hasta que Katniss sintió que la entrepierna le ardía, que le resultaba imposible controlar las caderas, tan desesperada estaba por encontrar su satisfacción.

—Eres muy sexy —gruñó él, moviéndose ligeramente para poder besarla otra vez.

De nuevo, Katniss sintió el peso de Peeta aprisionándola contra la cama. No podía esperar. No quería esperar.

Sin embargo, él se levantó de nuevo, muy poco, para deslizarle la mano hasta el centro de su feminidad. Ella sintió la hábil y suave exploración a la que la sometían los dedos. Peeta sabía exactamente lo que hacer, dónde tocar. Katniss estaba tan excitada, tan desesperada por alcanzar el clímax, que no hacía más que mover las caderas, como silenciosa invitación.

Por fin, Peeta deslizó los dedos un poco más dentro de ella.

—Eres increíble, _micha paixao._ Te deseo mucho más de lo que nunca he deseado a una mujer.

Katniss ni siquiera podía escucharlo. Cerró los ojos. Era como si le resultara imposible entender nada y no pudiera concentrarse más que en el movimiento de la mano de Peeta.

Aquella suave y placentera seducción volvió a terminar. Peeta volvió a moverse y la colocó de nuevo, separándole un poco más las piernas. Notó que él se desnudaba y sintió la potente erección rozándole un muslo justo antes de que le levantara las caderas y la penetrara con decisión.

Conmocionada por el repentino dolor que la atravesó, Katniss separó los labios y gimió, pero Peeta la silenció con su boca y la besó, capturando todos sus gemidos, sus gritos de placer, mientras se iba hundiendo cada vez más en ella, excitándola. Muy rápidamente, el dolor se convirtió en un recuerdo lejano y ella fue sólo consciente de una palpitante masculinidad, de un electrificante placer. Sintió una deliciosa sensación dentro de ella, acicateada por los movimientos de Peeta. El ritmo que él imponía era perfecto, animándola a responder. Lo hizo.

Katniss le rodeó las caderas con las piernas, ofreciéndose aún más. Peeta tomó lo que ella le ofrecía con un apetito casi violento. Las sensaciones eran eléctricas y parecían consumirlo todo, conduciendo a ambos más y más alto, hasta un lugar del que no podía haber vuelta atrás.

De repente, Peeta incrementó la velocidad y la llevó hasta la cima del placer, que la sacudió de un modo tan potente como si quisiera devorarla para siempre. El cuerpo se Katniss se contrajo alrededor del de Peeta. Ella vio pequeñas luces y oyó que él musitaba algo antes de sentir el orgasmo que él acababa de alcanzar. Entonces, no hubo nada más que sensaciones.

Katniss se aferró a los hombros de Peeta y, poco a poco, dejó que el mundo fuera calmándose a su alrededor. Notó cómo le latía a él el corazón, lo húmeda que tenía la piel y que se retiraba un poco, pero no demasiado. Se colocó de espaldas junto a ella, abrazándola.

Aún asombrada por la intensidad de la experiencia, Katniss no supo qué decir. Muy pronto, resultó evidente que las palabras no eran necesarias porque Peeta no quería conversar.

En vez de eso, le agarró las caderas y la colocó a horcajadas encima de él.

—Ha sido maravilloso, _micha paixao._

Estaban rodeados por el calor, por los sonidos y por el ritmo de la selva, pero en lo único en lo que Katniss se podía concentrar era en la firmeza del cuerpo de Peeta, en las caricias de sus manos y en su propia excitación.

No se hartaba de él. El vínculo entre ambos era tan intenso, tan perfecto, que parecía no existir nada para ellos más allá de la profunda selva brasileña.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7 **

Katniss se despertó con los sonidos de la selva a su alrededor. Abrió los ojos y sonrió. ¿Podría haber un lugar mejor en el mundo para despertarse?

Peeta estaba a su lado, atrapándola con una de las piernas contra la cama, como si así quisiera evitar que se escapara. Sin embargo, ella no tenía intención de hacerlo. No se le ocurría ningún otro sitio en el que quisiera estar. Ni ningún otro hombre.

Sin poder resistirse, le acarició suavemente el hombro. Tenía la piel blanca, ocultando el legado del sol y de su ascendencia brasileña. Su cuerpo era musculoso y muy masculino.

—Me estás mirando...

Katniss no se había dado cuenta de que él estaba despierto. Al mirarlo a los ojos, vio sus espesas y largas pestañas y, de repente, se sintió muy tímida.

—Debe de ser muy tarde. Deberíamos levantarnos. Tu piloto llegará muy pronto y yo tengo aún que recoger mis cosas.

—Mi piloto está en Río y todas tus cosas aquí. Octavia las trajo anoche. Ahora, ésta es tu habitación.

¿De qué estaba hablando? La noche se había terminado.

Como si presintiera su confusión, Peeta le deslizó la mano por el abdomen y se la colocó sobre la curva de las caderas en un gesto de posesión.

—He cancelado el helicóptero. No tienes nada por lo que levantarte.

—¿Que lo has cancelado?

—Por supuesto. ¿Acaso creías que te iba a dejar regresar a casa?

—No se me ocurrió nunca pensar que querrías que me quedara.

—¿Y cómo has podido dudarlo?

Con su habitual decisión, Peeta se colocó encima de ella y la besó apasionada, sexualmente, recordándole así todo lo que habían compartido la noche anterior. Katniss le devolvió el beso y sintió que su cuerpo despertaba de nuevo ante sus caricias. La química que había entre ambos era violenta y poderosa.

Peeta le separó las piernas y musitó algo en portugués.

—¿Marcharte a casa? Ni hablar. Te deseo —susurró—. ¿No te das cuenta? ¿No sientes lo que eres capaz de hacerme?

Efectivamente, tenía una potente y firme erección. Katniss lanzó un gemido de excitación y sintió cómo la punta del miembro viril la tocaba en su más íntima feminidad. Levantó inmediatamente las caderas y sintió cómo Peeta la poseía inmediatamente con un firme y seguro movimiento.

—Peeta... —gimió Katniss, mientras él se hundía en ella con rápidos movimientos que la volvían loca de placer.

—¿Serías capaz de dejarme, _micha paixao?_ ¿Quieres que llame al helicóptero?

El cuerpo de Katniss temblaba de puro placer, palpitando bajo la presión del cuerpo de Peeta.

—No... no llames al helicóptero.

Peeta controlaba la situación por completo, de manera que ella casi no podía ni hablar. De repente, él cambió el ritmo y le dio tanto placer que Katniss ya ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba. Le clavó con fuerza las uñas en la carne, temerosa de dejarlo escapar. Se sentía al borde del éxtasis y sólo podía aferrarse a él. Poco a poco, iba llevándola hasta el borde de la locura e, inesperadamente, se produjo una explosión de luces brillantes cuando el cuerpo de Katniss se rompió en un millón de gloriosos trozos. Se abrazó con fuerza a él y fue entonces cuando una violenta sacudida señaló que él también había alcanzado el clímax. Durante lo que pareció una eternidad, permanecieron abrazados, unidos en una volátil intimidad que los devoraba a ambos.

Poco a poco, la tormenta fue pasando. Entonces, Katniss abrió los ojos y lo miró. Peeta la estaba contemplando con sus ojos Azules, que siempre la hacían pensar en el peligro.

—Eres mía —susurró—. Recuérdalo. Entonces, se puso de espaldas sin soltarla, lo que la colocó encima de él. —No sólo no te vas a marchar de aquí —añadió—, sino que tampoco te vas a levantar de mi cama. Voy a tenerte aquí siempre. Desnuda.

—Hablas como un cavernícola —respondió ella, embriagada de felicidad y placer—. De todos modos, no tengo ropa. Sólo un traje que odias, un vestido sucio y un par de pantalones destrozados por andar por la selva.

—Ayer te portaste maravillosamente, ¿te lo he dicho? No conozco ninguna otra mujer que hiciera lo que tú hiciste sin quejarte.

—No me atreví a quejarme porque tú estabas muy enfadado conmigo.

—Bueno, olvidémonos de todo eso.

—No exactamente. No podemos. Tanto si nos gusta como si no, ya ha amanecido —dijo ella, señalando la ventana por la que estaban empezando a entrar los primeros rayos de sol—. Tengo cosas que solucionar. Cosas muy importantes. Me siento responsable.

—Haré algunas llamadas —comentó Peeta, con su habitual seguridad en sí mismo—. Después del día de hoy, el proveedor que te vendió el café no seguirá en el negocio. Estoy seguro de que tú jamás habrías accedido a hacer esto si él no te hubiera obligado.

—Pero si no he accedido a nada. Te aseguro que si lo que dices es cierto y ese hombre está sacando beneficios del precio del café, no los está compartiendo conmigo.

Peeta dudó y algo parecido a la ira apareció en sus ojos. Entonces, se encogió de hombros y la acarició de nuevo con un gesto posesivo.

—No volvamos a hablar de esto, Katniss. Ya no importa. Es pasado. Como tú me dijiste a mí, todo el mundo comete errores. Estoy seguro de que has aprendido la lección. No debes engañar a nadie a menos que estés preparado para que te atrapen.

Katniss se sintió como si Peeta le hubiera echado por encima un jarro de agua fría. Él seguía pensando que era culpable.

—Crees que soy culpable, ¿verdad?

—Katniss...

—Sigues creyendo que he estado robando dinero a mi propia empresa.

—Tú admitiste tu culpa. ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo había dicho ella nada en ese sentido? Nunca.

—No. Lo que yo he dicho es que me sentía responsable y así es, pero no porque me haya quedado con el dinero, sino porque es mi empresa y, como dueña, soy completamente responsable de todo lo ocurrido.

—No importa...

—Claro que importa porque me tengo que marchar a mi casa para solucionarlo todo —dijo. Entonces, trató de bajarse de la cama, pero él se lo impidió. Se colocó encima de ella y la inmovilizó.

—No vas a marcharte. No me importa si lo hiciste tú o no. ¿Es que no lo comprendes? Nada de esto afecta en absoluto a lo que siento por ti. No tiene efecto alguno en lo que compartimos.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —le preguntó ella, asombrada—. ¿Estás sugiriendo que podrías dormir con una mentirosa y una tramposa igual que con una mujer sincera y honrada? ¿Acaso no tienes moral?

—Es sexo, _micha paixao._ Sexo. Sólo me interesa lo que eres capaz de hacer en mi cama. Es decir, mientras no vuelvas a engañar a Haymitch y a Effie, pero los dos sabemos que eso no va a volver a ocurrir.

Completamente horrorizada, Katniss cerró los ojos. La felicidad que había experimentado hasta hacía unos minutos se había desinflado como un balón ante la actitud cínica de Peeta.

—Creía que confiabas en mí...

—¿Y por qué necesito confiar en ti? Lo único que compartía contigo era el sexo. No te he pedido que te ocupes de mis activos.

Katniss contuvo el aliento. No se podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

—¿Quién te ha hecho esto? —le preguntó, tratando de contener las lágrimas—. ¿Quién hizo que te sintieras así respecto a las personas? ¿Sobre las mujeres?

—¿Por qué las mujeres siempre quieren hablar de sus competidoras? Tú eres la que ocupa ahora mismo mi cama. Con eso debería bastarte.

—Me das mucha pena...

—No. Lo que ocurre es que soy muy realista en lo que se refiere a las mujeres. Ni espero ni quiero nada más.

—Pues yo sí, Peeta. Yo espero y deseo mucho más —dijo ella, tratando de empujarlo aunque sin conseguirlo.

—¿Y qué mujer no? Y lo tendrás —prometió, con voz suave y seductora—. Todo lo que quieras. Creo que descubrirás que soy un amante muy generoso.

—¿Generoso? ¿De verdad crees que estoy hablando de dinero?

—No se trata sólo de dinero —ronroneó él, dándole un beso sobre el hombro que no dejó lugar a dudas de a qué se refería.

Una vez más, Katniss trató de apartarse de él.

—¡No quiero tu dinero! Quiero que confíes en mí. Quiero que creas que soy inocente. Debe de haber algún modo de demostrarte que yo no hice nada.

Peeta, visiblemente irritado y molesto, apretó los dientes.

—No me interesa nada de eso, _micha paixao._ Lo único que quiero es tenerte debajo de mí, completamente desnuda. No me importa nada más.

—Pues a mí, sí.

—Olvídate de tu negocio —le ordenó el, antes de besarla en la boca—. Ya no lo necesitas.

—Por supuesto que lo necesito. ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así? ¿Por qué iba a tener que dejarlo?

—Porque ahora tienes una alternativa y mucho más lucrativa.

—¿Acaso crees que yo sería capaz de aceptar tu dinero? —le preguntó ella, mirándolo boquiabierta—. ¿Acaso crees que me importa el dinero? ¿Crees que soy ese tipo de persona?

Katniss cerró los ojos y llegó a la conclusión de que, efectivamente, Peeta sabía muy poco sobre ella. ¿Era culpa de él? No. Era uno de los riesgos que se corrían al dejar que la pasión dominara al pensamiento racional.

Sabía que, de algún modo, lo amaba. Increíble. No sabía cómo había ocurrido, pero había ocurrido. Se había enamorado de él. No de la imagen fría y distante que presentaba al mundo, sino del hombre que había debajo de las barreras que había levantado. Sólo había conseguido ver retazos, pero había sido suficiente. Además, si él no revelaba de sí mismo nada más, no importaba. Lo aceptaba tal y como era. Lo amaba tal y como era.

Tal vez porque ella misma ocultaba tantas cosas, había descubierto un profundo dolor dentro de él. Había sentido un vínculo. De algún modo, se había enamorado de un hombre que no deseaba su amor. De hecho, no quería el amor de nadie.

Al ver que Peeta se encogía de hombros, Katniss dejó a un lado sus pensamientos.

—Tal vez sea un cínico sobre el amor, pero eso no significa que no comprenda lo que necesitan las mujeres. Eres maravillosa en la cama. Anoche me dejaste sin respiración. Durante el futuro más cercano, no quiero que centres tu atención en nada más que en mí.

—Eso no va a ser posible, Peeta —afirmó ella, sintiendo que la magia de la selva y de la noche anterior habían finalizado—. Tengo que solucionar este problema. Se lo prometí a Effie y a Haymitch.

—Simplemente te estoy diciendo que no te faltará el dinero.

—¿Me estás diciendo que me vas a pagar por acostarme contigo? ¿Es eso?

Presintiendo cierto peligro, Peeta entornó la mirada y se apartó de ella.

—No. No es eso lo que he dicho.

—¿No? —replicó ella, sentándose en la cama—. ¿Acaso no estás ofreciéndome ingresos? ¿Regalos? ¿Más dinero del que yo sería capaz de gastar?

Al mirarlo, le pareció que el sarcasmo de sus palabras no le afectaba en absoluto. Estaba tumbado en la cama, observándola con indiferencia y con una irónica sonrisa en el rostro. El cálido ambiente de seducción había desaparecido por completo. Se mostraba frío con ella. Distante. Incluso parecía algo aburrido...

—Por supuesto. Puedes imaginar las fantasías mas avariciosas que quieras.

—En este momento, mis fantasías tienen que ver con tirarte a una piscina llena de pirañas hambrientas —le espetó—. ¡De verdad creía que había esperanza para ti! Pensaba que bajo esa coraza que enseñas al mundo había un ser humano decente y bueno. Un ser humano que había sufrido mucho, tal vez. Ahora me he dado cuenta de que eres tan frío y vacío como aparentas...

Entonces, tomó los pantalones de camuflaje y empezó a ponérselos.

—Te estás comportando como una niña que tiene una rabieta, algo que es completamente innecesario. Te lo repetiré otra vez. No me importa que te hayas quedado con el dinero. Eso pertenece al pasado y yo jamás vivo en el pasado.

—¡Eso no es cierto! Es precisamente el pasado lo que te convierte en una persona tan fría y tan sospechosa —rugió, mientras tomaba su camisa y se la ponía— . Te repito que yo no me he quedado con ese dinero —añadió, con un gesto de frustración—. No sé por qué me molesto en decirte esto cuando resulta evidente que no eres capaz de ver el bien en nadie. Lo siento mucho por ti, Peeta. Lo siento mucho. No sé lo que ella te hizo, pero, evidentemente, lo hizo muy bien.

Una repentina ira se reflejó en los ojos de Peeta.

Durante un instante, se miraron fijamente el uno al otro y la tensión vibró entre ellos como si fuera una tuerza real. Entonces, ella vio un brillo ya conocido en los ojos de Peeta y sintió que el rubor le cubría las mejillas.

—¿Cómo puedes hacer eso? —le preguntó, mientras terminaba de ponerse la camisa—. ¿Cómo puedes mirarme así cuando crees que soy culpable de robar? ¿Es que no tienes ninguna clase de moral? Si de verdad crees eso de mí, deberías haberme arrojado a la calle en vez de llevarme a tu cama.

—Dado que no tengo deseo alguno de llevar la vida de un monje, así soy. Creo que, cuando llegaste, te dije que eres una mujer. Todas las mujeres practican el engaño de una forma u otra. En realidad, no me preocupa. De hecho, lo espero.

—¿Esperas que las mujeres te engañen?

—Las mujeres son avariciosas —respondió él, encogiéndose de hombros—. Y manipuladoras. Se enojan mucho cuando las cosas no salen tal y como ellas esperan, como evidentemente te está pasando a ti ahora.

—En una cosa tienes razón. Estoy enojada. Muy enojada —afirmó ella, casi sin poder hablar de la gran impotencia que sentía—. Anoche fue muy especial para mí. Ahora, descubro que yo no era más que una mujer con un vestido sugerente.

Peeta se recostó sobre la almohada y la observó atentamente, como si ella fuera un gran entretenimiento.

—Eres muy hermosa cuando te enfadas, _micha paixao._

—Entonces, prepárate para verme más hermosa que nunca, porque te aseguro que ni siquiera he empezado. Además, ¿qué diablos significa eso?

_—¿Micha paixao?_ Mi pasión.

Genial. «Pasión». Ni «cariño», ni «cielo» ni nada de eso. Peeta Mellark era tan frío que había sido capaz de definir claramente la naturaleza de su relación.

Evidentemente, se sentía muy aburrido con la dirección que había tomado aquella conversación. Se pasó una mano por la cara y ahogó un bostezo.

—Probablemente debería habértelo advertido, pero odio las escenitas. Katniss descolgó su traje y lo metió en su maleta.

—Estoy segura de ello. De hecho, odias todo lo que tenga que ver con los sentimientos. Esto te hace sentir muy incómodo, ¿verdad, Peeta? —añadió, antes de hacer lo mismo con su vestido y cerrar la maleta. Se sentía furiosa consigo misma, con él, y no sabía si ponerse a llorar o a gritar—. Eres una serpiente, Peeta. Peor que cualquier alimaña que viva en estos bosques. ¿Y sabes otra cosa? Tal vez seas un amante increíble, pero eres estéril emocionalmente. Eres incapaz de sentir nada. Bueno, es mejor que llames al helicóptero porque nuestra «pasión» ha terminado.

Con eso, Katniss salió del dormitorio sin mirar atrás, preguntándose adonde podía ir mientras esperaba que llegara el helicóptero. Sabía que el aparato no tardaría en llegar. No le quedaba la menor duda de que Peeta querría que se marchara de allí. Así, podría quedarse a solas y lamerse las heridas en privado.

Sin embargo, le resultaba imposible pensar en las heridas que él podía tener cuando las suyas propias eran tan profundas.

De una cosa estaba segura. No quería estar cerca de él mientras esperaba.

Peeta estaba tumbado encima de la cama, observando los árboles a través del cristal de la ventana. Se sentía extraño. «Ella tiene razón», admitió. Era estéril emocionalmente. Le resultaba imposible sentir nada. Sin embargo, ¿por qué creía Katniss que eso era algo malo? Por lo que a él se refería, no lo era. Así lo quería. De hecho, se había esforzado mucho en llegar a aquel estado de equilibrio.

Sin embargo, la noche anterior había sido maravillosa. El sexo había sido increíble. Y sorprendente. Al principio se había mostrado muy tímida para luego ser muy desinhibida.

Recordó que había habido un momento en el que había creído que Katniss era virgen, pero su respuesta había sido tan apasionada y caliente que había descartado aquel pensamiento casi instantáneamente. Ninguna virgen hubiera respondido ante él de aquella manera.

Miró a la puerta, que ella había cerrado firmemente a sus espaldas, y pensó qué lo había llevado a creer que la vida podía ser tan sencilla. ¿Cuándo era la vida sencilla al lado de una mujer?

A pesar del hecho de que Katniss Everdeen lo había sorprendido en muchas maneras, en el fondo era igual que las otras.

Lleno de frustración, se levantó de la cama y empezó a pasear por la habitación, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos. Ella lo había acusado de esterilidad emocional, pero ¿acaso no podría él acusarla a ella de deshonestidad emocional? Lo que habían compartido era sexo y nada más. ¿Por qué no podía ella admitirlo y dejar que las cosas fueran menos complicadas? ¿Qué interés podían tener los sentimientos de Peeta en el contexto de su relación? El único interés que Katniss debería sentir hacia él era el de su resistencia física y el tamaño de su cartera y, por lo que él sabía, era uno de los primeros en ambas cosas. ¿Por qué tenía que insistir en lo de tratar de convencerlo de su inocencia?

Seguramente, el hecho de que él se la hubiera llevado a su cama demostraba con creces que no le importaba la avaricia que ella tenía. ¿Por qué se obsesionaba con lo de su inocencia?

Fuera como fuera, ya no importaba nada. Todo había terminado.

Su misión para aquel día iba a ser conseguir que el proveedor terminara para siempre su carrera de engaños y mentiras.

Completamente entregado a su tarde, se dirigió a su despacho para realizar las llamadas necesarias.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8 **

Muy disgustada por el enfrentamiento que había tenido con Peeta, Katniss se dirigió rápidamente a la selva y tomó el sendero que la llevaba hasta la laguna.

¿Qué derecho tenía a estar disgustada? ¿Acaso le había hecho él alguna promesa? No. Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan defraudada, tan desilusionada? Porque creía haber visto algo en él.

Jamás se había sentido tan confusa en toda su vida. Su cuerpo ansiaba regresar a la casa y meterse en la cama al lado de Peeta para olvidarse así de las complicaciones de su vida. Él era capaz de ver la relación de ambos en términos sencillos y claros.

¿Por qué ella no?

La respuesta a aquella pregunta radicaba en el hecho de que existía una diferencia fundamental entre ellos. A pesar de todo lo que le había ocurrido a Katniss en su vida, ella jamás había perdido la esperanza, mientras que Peeta...

Se sentía muy triste por haber visto por fin la verdad sobre él. Estaba completamente desilusionado con las mujeres y la vida en general. En su pasado, algo le había ocurrido que le había hecho perder toda la esperanza.

Tardó veinte minutos en darse cuenta de que la laguna no se veía por ninguna parte, lo que significaba que, sin saber cómo, se había desviado del sendero.

Tratando de no dejarse llevar por la intranquilidad que se había despertado en ella, se detuvo y miró alrededor, buscando algo que reconociera. Sin embargo, todo le era desconocido.

Decidió que la mejor opción era darse la vuelta y tratar de seguir sus pasos. Los sonidos y los ruidos de la selva empezaron a atenazarla. El día anterior, al lado de Peeta, se había sentido segura y firme. En aquellos momentos, completamente sola en la densa y opresiva atmósfera de la selva, le resultaba difícil contener el miedo.

Se recordó que el pánico no iba a llevarla a ninguna parte. Justo en aquel momento, el sendero volvió a dividirse. ¿Izquierda o derecha? No sabía.

Decidió que no podía estar demasiado lejos de la casa. Llevaba caminando menos de media hora, lo que significaba que, tarde o temprano, alguien iría a buscarla.

¿O no?

¿Estaría Peeta tan enfrascado en la pantalla de su ordenador que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que se había marchado?.

No tenía ningún sentido.

Presa de una creciente frustración, Peeta colgó el teléfono y miró por la ventana. Se había pasado media hora al teléfono, y esos treinta minutos habían resultado ser los más exasperantes y extraños de toda su vida. Lejos de encontrar una respuesta, las preguntas se habían multiplicado. La manipulación de las cifras iba más allá de lo que había imaginado en un principio.

Sin embargo, una cosa sí que había resultado evidente. Katniss no se había beneficiado en ningún momento del dinero que se había sustraído de la empresa, lo que significaba que ella le había estado diciendo la verdad desde el principio.

Le resultaba imposible comprender que ella no se hubiera dado cuenta de las discrepancias que había en las cuentas de la empresa. Era muy joven, sí, pero dirigía un negocio. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? ¿Acaso no había mirado?

Con gesto impaciente, apretó un botón del intercomunicador y llamó a Octavia.

—Dígale a la señorita Everdeen que venga aquí.

—La señorita Everdeen se ha marchado a la selva.

—¿Se ha ido otra vez a la laguna?

—No me pareció que llevara traje de baño. Además, parecía algo disgustada.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace de eso? —preguntó Peeta, poniéndose de pie.

—Una media hora.

Lo suficiente para tener un grave problema. ¿Qué demonios le había pasado? ¿Por qué había decidido marcharse de aquella manera?

Sin embargo, sabía perfectamente la razón. Se había marchado de la casa porque estaba disgustada con él. Por no haber confiado en ella.

Sin perder tiempo en analizar más la situación, salió de la casa y tomó el sendero que se introducía en las profundidades de la selva. La llamó constantemente, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

La desesperación por encontrarla hizo que se diera cuenta de que se había portado muy mal con ella. Katniss podía ser muchas cosas, pero había sido sincera con él. La próxima vez que quisiera hablar con él, iba a escucharla.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que casi no la vio. Estaba sentada sobre el tronco de un árbol caído, con el rostro muy pálido.

—¿En qué diablos estabas pensando cuando se te ocurrió meterte en la selva? — le espetó, dejando que la ira se apoderara de él. Las promesas que se había hecho de tratarla bien se desvanecieron por el alivio que sintió al encontrarla sana y salva.

—Peeta...

Visiblemente emocionada, Katniss empezó a levantarse. Entonces, Peeta vio algo que se movía por encima de su cabeza. Rápidamente, echó mano a un palo.

—¡Quieta!

Vio que ella se tensaba, pero que hacía lo que él le había ordenado. Entonces, Peeta, con mucho cuidado, utilizó el palo para apartar a una serpiente negra y amarilla que estaba a punto de dejarse caer sobre el hombro de Katniss.

Ella giró la cabeza lentamente y abrió los ojos de par en par al ver al animal. Peeta la colocó sobre un árbol cercano.

—¿Es venenosa?

—No, pero no me pareció que te hiciera mucha gracia que una serpiente de tres metros se te acurrucara en el regazo. Sin embargo, sí podría haber sido otra que fuera venenosa, Katniss. ¿Qué diablos creías que estabas haciendo? Esto es la selva amazónica, no Bond Street. ¡Por aquí no se sale a dar un paseo!

—Lo sé.

—¿Por qué diablos tomaste este sendero? ¡Me resulta imposible comprenderte! ¡Tú no te comportas del mismo modo que el resto de las mujeres!

—Dada la imagen que tienes de las mujeres, tomaré eso como un cumplido. Simplemente me equivoqué de sendero.

—¿Que te equivocaste de sendero?

—Sí. No me fijaba mucho por dónde iba y supongo que me desvié del camino correcto.

—Mira, Katniss, en este lugar, un error como ése puede significar la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte. ¿No te das cuenta? ¿Es que eres imbécil?

La tomó entre sus brazos y sintió que ella se tensaba. Entonces, se apartó de él y levantó la cabeza para mirarlo. Algo le brillaba en los ojos. ¿Ira? ¿Lágrimas? No estaba seguro.

—¡No vuelvas a llamarme imbécil! —le espetó, con voz ronca y dolida—. Acepto que tomé el sendero equivocado y sé que perderse aquí puede tener consecuencias desastrosas, pero no soy imbécil. No vuelvas a llamarme así.

—Entonces, ¿por qué te perdiste? Katniss dudó durante un instante antes de responder.

—Porque confundo la derecha con la izquierda.

—¿Cómo es eso posible?

—Porque soy disléxica.

—¿Que eres disléxica?

—Eso es.

—¿Quieres decir que tienes problemas con la lectura?

—No. Leer no se me da muy mal, pero a veces tengo problemas para llegar a los sitios y soy una completa inútil con los números —susurró, con las mejillas ruborizadas—. Sin embargo, supongo que ya lo sabes.

Asombrado por la confesión, Peeta frunció el ceño. —Ayer no te perdiste cuando fuiste a la laguna.

—Le pedí a Octavia que me diera indicaciones y me escribí izquierda y derecha en las manos. Como se me ha borrado lo que escribí, me he perdido hoy.

—¿Estás diciéndome que no eres capaz de leer cifras y que, sin embargo, diriges tu propio negocio?

—No debería tener ninguna importancia. Además, mi padre se encarga de todo lo que tiene que ver con las cifras. Yo puedo ocuparme de todo mientras no tenga nada que ver con las cifras. Confundo los números.

Dislexia. Con expresión seria, Peeta extendió la mano y le agarró la muñeca.

—Vamos.

—¿Adonde?

—A la casa, donde te pueda hacer las preguntas que debo hacerte. Y, esta vez, quiero la verdad, Katniss. Nada de reservas.

—Mi dislexia no es importante y no quiero que me trates de un modo diferente porque...

—Katniss, haz el favor de dejar que sea yo el que decida lo que es importante — afirmó, tomándola entre sus brazos—. Esta vez quiero saberlo todo. Y lo digo en serio. Todo. Si tienes algo en la cabeza que crees que yo necesite o quiera saber, quiero saberlo.

Katniss volvía a estar en el despacho de Peeta, escuchando el incesante sonido del teléfono. Evidentemente, no estaba dispuesto a hablar con nadie porque no hizo ademán alguno de contestar. Levantó el auricular y le dio instrucciones a alguien para que filtrara las llamadas hasta nueva orden. Entonces, volvió a colgar y centró toda su atención en Katniss.

—Muy bien. Te escucho.

—¿Y qué es lo que quieres saber?

—Todo. Quiero saberlo todo, Katniss. No te dejes ningún detalle.

—Ya te he contado la mayor parte. Tuve la idea de crear una cafetería y...

—No me interesa tu negocio. En estos momentos, probablemente sé más que tú misma sobre tu empresa. Quiero saberlo todo sobre ti. Quiero que me hables de tu infancia. ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que eras disléxica?

—No tiene mucha importancia y...

—¿Que no tiene importancia? Katniss, alguien te está robando en tu propio negocio.

—Lo sé.

—Y la razón por la que pueden hacerlo tan impunemente es porque creen que tú no te vas a dar cuenta. Jamás miras las cifras, ¿verdad?

Katniss se sentía muy avergonzada. Era como volver a estar en la clase de matemáticas, donde todos los niños eran capaces de entender las explicaciones menos ella.

—No. No miro las cifras. Ni en el ordenador ni en el papel.

—Entonces, ¿cómo sabes que tu negocio va bien si jamás consultas los números?

—Verbalmente. Yo sólo trabajo con personas en las que confío y ellos me dicen todo lo que necesito saber... o mejor dicho lo que quieren que sepa. En este caso es lo mismo, ¿verdad?

—¿Jamás se te ocurrió que podrían estar aprovechándose de ti?

—¿Por qué? —Porque la gente es así, Kat. Estamos en el mundo real y es un lugar poco hospitalario. En el mundo real la gente miente y se aprovechan los unos de los otros.

—No todos. Hay muchas personas buenas —susurró ella, con un nudo en la garganta.

—Deja de ser tan generosa —dijo Peta. Entonces, dio un puñetazo en la mesa y se puso de pie—. Esa actitud es la razón por la que las personas se aprovechan de ti. Tienes que dejar de ver el bien en los demás y hacerte más dura. Si no lo haces, jamás tendrás éxito.

—Y no lo he tenido. He perdido dinero.

—No. Alguien te lo ha quitado. Tu instinto te decía que debías de tener beneficios, ¿verdad?

—Sabía que los cafés tenían muchos clientes y que ganaban mucho dinero. Creía que debíamos de tener beneficios, pero nuestros costes me parecían muy altos.

—¿Y jamás cuestionaste las cifras?

—No.

—Pues yo sí. Me he pasado toda la mañana cuestionándolas. ¿Quieres saber las conclusiones a las que he llegado?

¿Quería saberlo? Las piernas empezaron a temblarle y sintió unas fuertes náuseas en el estómago. Su instinto le decía que lo que Peeta iba a decirle no iba a ser agradable, pero la vida nunca es fácil y ella jamás se había escondido ante las dificultades.

—Por supuesto que quiero saber las respuestas.

—Tu padre ha estado repartiéndose el dinero con el proveedor. Los dos han sido los responsables de subir el precio del café para ti al tiempo que pagaban el mínimo a Effie y a Haymitch.

Su padre. Su instinto le decía que era lo más lógico, pero...

—Debe de haber un error.

—Fue tu padre —repitió Peeta—. Y eso no es todo.

—Cuéntamelo todo. Quiero saber la verdad —afirmó ella, armándose de valor.

—Me dijiste que la remodelación de los cafés había costado mucho más de lo que tú habías previsto y también he descubierto la razón de eso. Tu padre acordó un precio con el contratista, un precio mucho más alto que el real. Una vez más, los dos se repartieron la diferencia. Y hay más. ¿Te habló tu padre alguna vez de un pago único de consultor?

—Sí. Mi padre me dijo que tendríamos que realizar un pago al asesor que había realizado el trabajo de diseño de los cafés. ¿También me cobró él más de la cuenta?

—Hasta alcanzar la cifra de más de un cuarto de millón de libras. Si unes todas esas cifras, ahí tienes tus beneficios. Fueron lo suficientemente listos como para que el resultado de las cuentas no fuera negativo, pero jamás había beneficios. Tu padre te ha engañado, Katniss.

—Ya lo veo.

—¿Por qué crees que lo ha hecho?

—Bueno —susurró ella, con una dolorosa sonrisa—, supongo que se vio empujado a ello por tener una hija como yo. Yo no le di muchas satisfacciones. Jamás sobresalí en nada. Eso, para un hombre como mi padre, debió de ser una amarga desilusión.

—Sin embargo, él decidió abrir un negocio contigo.

—Sí. En el colegio me pasaba el tiempo soñando. Yo tenía muchas ideas y sabía que podía hacer algo bueno y útil con mi vida, aunque no fuera por la ruta convencional. Mi padre me dijo que me ayudaría. Supongo que vio por fin el modo de convertir una desilusión en una ventaja para sí. Yo jamás iba a poder comprobar las cosas, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer ahora?

—No lo sé... —musitó, muy asustada—. Supongo que contarles todo lo que sé. Básicamente, he sido una estúpida.

—No, no has sido ninguna estúpida. Me acabo de dar cuenta de que eres una buena trabajadora. El sueldo que te pagas no es nada.

Katniss frunció el ceño, sin comprender a qué se refería Peeta ni la importancia que pudiera tener.

—Bueno, jamás me ha interesado mucho el dinero. Ya te lo he dicho.

—¿Y qué era lo que te interesaba, Kat?

—Demostrar mi valía. Cuando era una niña, todo el mundo me decía que yo jamás llegaría a nada.

—¿Quién te dijo eso?

—Todo el mundo. Mis profesores. Mi padre. ¿Tienes idea de lo que se siente cuando te dicen que no eres nada, que nunca conseguirás nada? —le preguntó Katniss. Lo miró y, al recordar el modo en el que él dirigía su negocio, decidió que no sabría nunca a qué se refería—. No importa.

—¿Por qué te decían que no valías nada? ¿Por tu dislexia? ¿Por qué no te ayudaron? Hoy en día, los colegios están preparados para afrontar esta clase de problemas.

—El mío no. Para empezar, simplemente pensaron que yo era mala y estúpida. Mira, no me gusta hablar de esto —susurró, prácticamente conteniendo las lágrimas.

—Pues esta vez vas a seguir hablando hasta que yo escuche todo lo que tengo que escuchar.

—¿Por qué quieres saber más?

—Habla —dijo él, acercándose a ella para agarrarla por el brazo. ¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso podría sentirse aún peor?

—En el colegio, mis progresos eran más lentos que los del resto de los niños. La idiota de la clase. Los profesores se mostraban muy impacientes conmigo. Y mi padre...

—¿Tu padre?

—Para él resultaba muy difícil. Siempre había deseado tener un hijo que lo ayudara en sus negocios y lo que tuvo fue una niña que ni siquiera era capaz de sumar.

—¿Jamás se le ocurrió pensar que tenías un problema?

—Bueno, sabía que tenía un problema. Pensaba que yo era algo retrasada, perezosa... Estúpida. Una vez trató de ayudarme, pero yo no era capaz de comprenderlo, así que lo dejó.

—¿Cómo se te diagnosticó tu problema? ¿Qué ocurrió?

—Llegó una nueva profesora al colegio. Ella conocía este tipo de cosas y había tenido experiencia con estudiantes disléxicos. Empezó a sospechar lo que me ocurría inmediatamente y ordenó que se me hicieran pruebas. Los resultados la escandalizaron. Yo tenía una dislexia muy fuerte y le resultaba imposible creer que nadie me hubiera ayudado hasta entonces. Me salvó la vida —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—. Se pasó horas conmigo, horas de su propio tiempo libre, ayudándome. Me enseñó todo lo que yo sería capaz de hacer y me convenció de que no era una imbécil. Y, sobre todo, me enseñó a no rendirme nunca.

—¿No se te ocurrió mencionarme nada de todo esto antes?

—Bueno, sólo me diste diez minutos —bromeó—. No —añadió, más seria—. Jamás me ha gustado excusarme. Sólo quería vivir mi vida del mismo modo en el que la vivían los demás.

—¿No mencionaste tu problema cuando te concedieron el préstamo?

—Si lo hubiera mencionado entonces, tu equipo jamás me lo habría concedido.

—Eso no es cierto.

—Claro que lo es. Tú habrías dicho que yo no era la clase de persona adecuada para dirigir un negocio... y habrías tenido razón. Ahora lo veo. Yo creía que podía dirigir mi empresa siempre y cuando tuviera personas que pudieran ayudarme. Sin embargo, si una no puede confiar en su propia familia, ¿en quién puede confiar?

—Yo no soy la persona más adecuada para responder esa pregunta porque, en mi experiencia, nunca se debe confiar en nadie y mucho menos en la familia.

—Oh... ¿Acaso tu familia te miente y te engaña y te quita lo que es tuyo? Eso es suficiente para romper en pedazos las ilusiones de uno, ¿no te parece?

—Yo no tengo familia, Katniss. Ni tengo ilusiones sobre nadie.

—Eso te convierte en el más sensato de los dos. Mira, te agradezco mucho que hayas investigado todo lo ocurrido y que hayas descubierto lo que está pasando. Es más de lo que yo he conseguido hacer hasta ahora. Debes de estar muy enfadado conmigo.

—En eso tienes razón.

—Tienes todo el derecho a estarlo. Mi descuido les ha costado a Haymitch y a Effie mucho dinero.

—Ésa no es la razón de mi enfado —dijo él, frunciendo el ceño—. Evidentemente, tengo la intención de darles todo el dinero que necesiten. Estoy enfadado porque no me diste toda la información y porque no me dijiste todo esto mucho antes.

—Sin embargo, sí que te dije que yo no había robado el dinero —afirmó ella, tratando de defenderse.

—Dado que me ocultaste un dato que era vital y que me habría ayudado a creerte, estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que las pruebas no te favorecían en nada.

—Supongo que simplemente esperaba que confiaras en mí.

—¿Y por qué iba yo a hacer algo así? No soy como tú, Katniss. Yo no confío en personas a las que no conozco. Ni siquiera confío en las que conozco. La verdad es que no confío en nadie. Ni siquiera doy a la gente el beneficio de la duda. ¿No te lo habían dicho antes?

—Sí, claro que lo sabía. Resulta difícil no saberlo. Los periódicos no hacen más que hablar de lo mal chico que eres.

Peeta sonrió levemente.

—Sin embargo, a pesar de saber todo eso, decidiste venir aquí para tratar de persuadirme de que te extendiera el préstamo —susurró él. Estaba muy cerca de ella, tan cerca...—. Debiste de imaginarte que te haría preguntas difíciles sobre las cuentas de la empresa.

—Esperaba que fueran las preguntas para las que me había aprendido de memoria las respuestas.

Peeta sacudió la cabeza y se mesó el cabello.

—Hombres de negocios con décadas de experiencia se lo piensan dos veces antes de hablar de números conmigo y, sin embargo, tú te metiste en la guarida del lobo como un cervatillo que se ofrece a sí mismo como sacrificio.

—Eso no es cierto. Desde el primer momento en que te vi supe que había algo de bueno en ti. Supe que los periódicos mentían.

Peeta dio un paso atrás y ella presintió que aquel comentario le había desagradado.

—No hagas eso, Katniss —dijo, con voz dura y agresiva—. No me des virtudes que no existen. No confíes en personas que no merecen tu confianza. Cometiste ese error con tu padre y sus cómplices. Y vas a hacer lo mismo conmigo.

—No.

—Sí. Anoche te equivocaste conmigo.

—Yo no creo que lo de anoche fuera un error —afirmó ella, pensando en la pasión que habían compartido.

—¿No? Sin embargo, no escuchaste las palabras que querías oír. No oíste promesas sobre un futuro juntos. Lo único que hubo anoche fue sexo, Katniss. ¿Estás dispuesta a admitirlo?

—Sí.

Peeta volvió a acercarse a ella y la agarró con fuerza por los brazos, como si quisiera asegurarse de que ella lo estaba escuchando atentamente.

—Creía que eras culpable, Katniss, pero no me importó. Lo único que buscaba era tu cuerpo y tu rendición sin condiciones.

—¿Estás tratando de escandalizarme?

—No. Simplemente trato de recordarte quién soy para que no se te olvide.

—No se me olvidará, Peeta. Es cierto que he cometido muchos errores a lo largo de mi vida, pero anoche no fue uno de ellos.

—Te estás engañando.

—No.

Así era. Katniss no lamentaba nada de lo que habían compartido, una noche de pasión que había sido perfecta. De repente, sin poder contenerse, se puso de puntillas y, tras rodearle el cuello con los brazos, le rozó suavemente la mandíbula con los labios.

—No hagas eso... —susurró él, tratando de deshacerse de ella.

—Te deseo, Peeta. Si lo de anoche fue un error, estoy dispuesta a repetir.

Peeta lanzó una maldición y, como si no pudiera contenerse, la rodeó con sus brazos y la estrechó contra su cuerpo.

—Un hombre mejor que yo probablemente te detendría, pero yo no soy esa clase de hombre.

—Y yo me alegro.

—Te recuerdo que no soy una buena persona —musitó él, prácticamente rozándole los labios con los suyos.

—Eres la única persona a la que deseo. ¿Es que no lo sientes?

Peeta dudó por un instante y entonces lanzó un gruñido y la besó. Una embriagadora excitación se apoderó inmediatamente de ella. Se aferró con fuerza a los hombros de Peeta con la certeza de que, sin aquel firme apoyo, caería al suelo.

Él la levantó y la empujó hacia atrás, hasta que ella topó con el escritorio. Con un rápido movimiento, la levantó y le deslizó las manos por debajo de la suave curva del trasero. Al mismo tiempo, le devoraba la boca con la suya y la apretó con fuerza contra su cuerpo, de manera que ella pudiera sentir la columna de su masculinidad contra la parte de su cuerpo más femenina.

Muy excitada, le agarró la camisa y le arrancó los botones. Por fin, sus dedos encontraron carne y duro músculo.

Inmediatamente, él le colocó la mano en la entrepierna y, con un hábil movimiento, apartó las braguitas y deslizó los dedos en la cálida humedad que ya lo esperaba.

Katniss sintió que el cuerpo le explotaba con una reacción instantánea que le resultó tan sorprendente como poderosa. Gritó con fuerza el nombre de Peeta de puro gozo por la decisión con la que él la acariciaba. Sin embargo, el glorioso clímax que alcanzó no le dio la satisfacción que su cuerpo ansiaba y gimió de desesperación. Entonces, con manos temblorosas, buscó la cremallera de la bragueta de Peeta.

Al notar lo que ella intentaba hacer, Peeta aceleró la tarea. Entonces, tras colocarla a su satisfacción, se hundió en la dulce y húmeda calidez que lo aguardaba.

La excitación alcanzó proporciones insoportables. Peeta volvió a hundirse en ella con una fuerza casi explosiva. Ella se tensó frente a él, completamente arrebatada por aquella primitiva posesión, y estalló en un clímax tan intenso que, durante un momento, perdió todo el sentido del tiempo.

Mientras el mundo se hacía añicos a su alrededor, lo oyó musitar unas duras palabras contra su cuello. Notó que la agarraba con fuerza por la cintura y que se hundía en ella por última vez, alcanzando por fin el orgasmo y vertiéndose en su interior.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9 **

Completamente aturdido y agotado, Peeta fue tranquilizando su respiración y, poco a poco, fue consciente de dónde estaba. Aún tenía el rostro enterrado en el cuello de Katniss, sintiendo cómo el tentador aroma de su cabello y de su piel le turbaba los sentidos y creaba una especie de bruma sobre su agudo cerebro.

Tuvo que reconocer que no era capaz de concentrarse en nada cuando Katniss estaba tan cerca, por lo que, de mala gana se separó de ella. Con el beneficio que podía darle la distancia, ella le frotó el pecho con los dedos y le dio un afectuoso beso sobre la piel.

Aquel gesto sorprendió a Peeta y, durante algunos segundos, permaneció completamente inmóvil, sin saber qué hacer. Anhelaba volver a tomarla en sus brazos y abrazarla, pero aquel deseo le asustaba porque nunca antes había sentido necesidad de expresar afecto después del sexo.

Se recordó que los gestos de cariño pueden traer malas consecuencias, por lo que dejó caer las manos a ambos lados del cuerpo. Hasta aquel momento, había sido completamente sincero con ella y eso no iba a cambiar.

Sin embargo, sabía que algo había cambiado.

¿Desde cuándo se había visto él tentado a tener relaciones sexuales con una mujer sobre su escritorio en aquel despacho de cristal?

Nadie habría descrito aquel encuentro como romántico. Apasionado, sí. Caliente, también. Sólo había sido un acto de lujuria que había bordeado en lo sórdido y, si había algo que Katniss no se merecía, era algo así.

Apretó los dientes para resistir la tentación de saborearla por segunda vez y se apartó de ella para poder reajustarse rápidamente la ropa.

Durante un instante, ella guardó silencio. Entonces, se bajó del escritorio como si no estuviera segura de si las piernas la iban a sostener.

—Hay cosas que tenemos que solucionar —dijo él, con voz dura.

—Por supuesto. Yo debería marcharme.

—¿Marcharte? ¿Adonde?

—A mi casa, por supuesto. Tengo cosas de las que ocuparme. Además, tú tienes que seguir con tu vida.

—¿Ya está? ¿Acabamos de tener un sexo estupendo y tú me dejas? Ella se alisó el vestido con las manos.

—Pensaba que eso era precisamente lo que deseabas, Peeta. Sin compromisos.

—No pienso dejarte marchar —dijo él, presa de una tensión que no acertaba a comprender—. Todavía. Por supuesto. No pienso dejarte marchar todavía.

—Tengo que hacerlo. Ya lo sabes. Tengo un millón de cosas de las que ocuparme.

—¿Qué cosas?

—¿Cómo puedes precisamente tú preguntarme eso? Mi vida está en crisis. Mi negocio está a punto de hundirse y mi propio padre me ha engañado. Tengo que enfrentarme a él y luego encontrar a alguien que me ayude a entender las cifras.

—No voy a consentir que te enfrentes a esto sola.

—Está bien. De verdad. Soy más dura de lo que parece.

—Eso espero —susurró él, mirando la palidez del rostro de Katniss—, porque parece que te podría tirar al suelo una pequeña ráfaga de viento. Si no te hubiera visto en la selva, habría creído que eres una mujer muy frágil.

—No lo soy, Peeta. Creo que ya te lo he demostrado.

—Tal vez no lo seas, pero ¿cómo piensas enfrentarte a tu padre?

—Todavía no lo sé. Tengo un vuelo muy largo por delante. Entonces tendré tiempo de pensarlo.

—No sabes en qué personas de las de tu empresa puedes confiar.

—En eso tienes razón. Simplemente tendré que desarrollar un sexto sentido en un tiempo récord.

—Los dos sabemos que a ti te resultaría muy difícil sospechar de la gente. Tú confías en todo el mundo —gruñó Peeta, abrumado ante el hecho de que alguien más pudiera aprovecharse de ella.

—En esta ocasión pienso emplear a un desconocido. Alguien que tenga buenas referencias.

—Yo lo haré —afirmó Peeta, sin pensarlo.

—¿Cómo has dicho?

—Quédate aquí conmigo y te ayudaré con los números. No sé cómo no se me ha ocurrido antes. Es la solución perfecta.

—No. No necesito tu ayuda.

—¿Me estás rechazando? —preguntó él, mirándola con incredulidad.

—Puedo hacerlo sola. No necesito tu ayuda.

—De entrada, no se me ocurre nadie que pueda necesitarla más.

—Tengo que hacer eso yo sola. Debería hacerlo yo sola —replicó ella, levantando la barbilla—. Además, ¿por qué ibas a hacerlo tú mejor que yo?

—Porque tengo mucha experiencia con mentirosos y ladrones y tú no. Para mí está muy claro que debería ayudarte.

—Pues para mí no.

—Déjame que te aclare un poco más lo que te estoy diciendo. Te estoy proponiendo darte todo el dinero que puedas necesitar para mantener solvente tu negocio, enderezar tus cuentas y luego nombrar a alguien de mi equipo para que te ayude a cuidar de tu dinero de ahora en adelante.

—Es muy generoso por tu parte.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer —dijo él, con una sonrisa, seguro de haber conseguido lo que quería.

—Sin embargo, no deseo que lo hagas.

—¿No? —preguntó él, con incredulidad.

—No. Bueno, sería una necia si rechazara la oferta de alguien de tu equipo que me ayude en el futuro porque, al menos, estaré segura de que tengo alguien en quien pueda confiar. Eso lo acepto, y te doy las gracias. Sin embargo, no deseo nada más de ti.

—Te estoy ofreciendo dinero.

—Lo sé, pero no lo quiero. Además, estoy segura de que tú tienes mejores cosas que hacer con tu tiempo que ayudarme a comprender mis cifras. Te resultaría completamente frustrante.

Como jamás se había encontrado con una mujer que no quisiera su dinero, Peeta no supo qué hacer.

—Quiero ayudarte —afirmó, sorprendido de que en realidad fuera así—. Para poder echar a tu padre del negocio vas a tener que disponer muy claramente de todos los datos.

—Es cierto... —admitió ella, mordiéndose el labio—. ¿Me ayudarías con las cuentas? Estoy segura de que estás muy ocupado con tus asuntos. Siempre estás pegado a la pantalla del ordenador.

—En estos momentos no tengo demasiado trabajo —mintió—, así que estaría encantado de ayudarte con las cuentas —añadió. Además, de algún modo conseguiría que ella aceptara el dinero.

—Cuesta mucho enseñarme nada. Se me dan muy mal los números.

—Como a mí se me dan muy bien, no importa —dijo él—, aunque tendrás que decirme el mejor modo de repasarlos para que comprendas lo que te estoy diciendo.

—Oh —comentó ella, muy sorprendida—. A mi padre no le importaba que yo comprendiera o no. Simplemente me decía las cifras.

—Y, además, eran cifras falsas. Venga, siéntate. Vamos a empezar.

—Mi vuelo se marcha de Río dentro de cuatro horas.

—Tú no estarás en ese vuelo. No quiero que te marches.

—¿Porque el sexo entre nosotros es tan maravilloso?

—Ésa es una razón, sí —admitió Peeta, con idéntica sinceridad—, pero tampoco quiero que tu padre siga robándote dinero de tu empresa.

—Por supuesto que no. Effie y Haymitch te importan mucho.

Peeta se sintió tan cautivado por la mirada de aprobación que veía en aquellos maravillosos ojos que, durante un instante, no fue capaz de responder.

—Sí. Carlos y Filomena...

—Los aprecias mucho, igual que ellos a ti. Lo comprendí inmediatamente. Siento que ellos lo estén pasando mal por mi culpa.

—Efectivamente, los aprecio mucho. Eso es cierto. Sin embargo, tú no tienes que preocuparte más por ese asunto porque lo voy a solucionar inmediatamente. Además, cuando llegue el momento de tu marcha, podrás hacerlo en uno de mis aviones privados.

—Eres muy amable...

—No se trata de amabilidad, Katniss. Te aseguro que tengo toda clase de razones para mantenerte aquí.

—¿Es el sexo una de ellas?

—Claro.

—Sí. El sexo es maravilloso —dijo ella, con una dulce sonrisa.

Asombrado de que ella tratara el tema tan abiertamente, Peeta sintió una incómoda oleada de lujuria y le acarició suavemente el cabello. —Pongámonos con esos números mientras aún me puedo concentrar.

Tres horas más tarde, Kaniss se reclinó sobre la butaca y lanzó un largo resoplido.

—Vaya —dijo, con una sonrisa—. Tenías razón en una cosa. Se te dan muy bien los números. Por primera vez en su vida después de una sesión de cuentas, la cabeza no estaba a punto de estallarle y no tenía el cerebro hecho un lío. Tampoco se sentía una completa fracasada.

—Ahora comprendo lo difícil que todo esto resulta para ti, y eso hace que todo sea más sorprendente.

—¿Qué es sorprendente?

—El hecho de que hayas conseguido dirigir un negocio con éxito a pesar de tus problemas con los números. Me encuentro muy impresionado.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? No fui capaz de sacar beneficios.

—Eso no fue por tu culpa, sino por las personas que te rodeaban. Sin embargo, eso es historia. De ahora en adelante, yo mismo voy a elegir a tus consejeros. Te aseguro que el éxito de tus cafés es increíble. Si tu padre no te hubiera estado robando el dinero, tendrías unos beneficios fantásticos.

—¿Crees que te habría podido convertir en un hombre rico?

—Te aseguro que si tuviera más gente como tú trabajando para mí, mi vida sería mucho más sencilla. _meu amorzinho._ ¿Cómo has conseguido que tus cafés tengan tantos clientes?

—Tengo buenas ideas. En los números soy un desastre, pero creo que sé lo que quiere la gente y lo que puede funcionar. Se me daba muy bien atraer a los clientes.

—No lo digas en pasado. ¿Qué te parecería expandir tu negocio?

—¿Quieres decir por todo el país?

—En realidad, me refería a todo el mundo. Creo que tus ideas podrían convertirse en un fenómeno global.

—No sé... Ya hay muchas cadenas de cafés de éxito por todo el mundo.

—Cierto, pero ninguna de ellas te tiene a ti al mando. Tienes una enorme capacidad de innovación.

—Acabas de pasarte horas conmigo, explicándome los números y, sin embargo, me haces sentir una persona de valía, no un lastre.

—Eres una persona de valía —afirmó Peeta—. Olvídate de los números. Te aseguro que de eso se puede ocupar cualquier persona que tenga conocimientos de contabilidad. Lo difícil es tener una idea y hacerla funcionar. Conseguir que sea original. Y tú lo has hecho.

—En realidad, no creo que me gustara que mi idea estuviera por todo el mundo.

—Tienes razón, _meu amorzinho. _No se trata de un buen plan —comentó él, con una sonrisa—. Si tu empresa fuera tan grande, no tendrías tiempo de venir a la selva conmigo.

—Además, creo que nos deberíamos concentrar en el lío que tengo en mi negocio primero. Después, no creo que me apetezca tener más responsabilidad.

—Todo está solucionado ya. El proveedor ya no trabaja en este negocio.

—¿En serio? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

—Porque yo lo ayudé a comprender que buscar un empleo alternativo era su prioridad inmediata.

—Vaya... Eso nos deja sólo a mi padre.

—Así es —afirmó Peeta, reclinándose en su asiento—. Aún tengo que ocuparme de él, pero todo lo demás ya está solucionado. El hombre que está a cargo de tus finanzas en estos momentos es inteligente y accesible. Puedes preguntarle lo que quieras.

—Gracias.

—Él se ocupará de la compra del café.

—Tenía un par de ideas al respecto.

—Tú dirás.

—Quiero dejar de emplear a una tercera parte y tratar directamente con Haymitch y Effie para que el dinero vaya directamente a ellos. Además, quiero hacerlo yo misma para establecer una relación con ellos. Así, si hay problemas de producción, yo seré la primera en saberlo. Si ellos tienen algo que les preocupa, podrán tratar directamente conmigo.

—Estupendo.

De repente, Katniss se sintió muy avergonzada sin saber por qué. Se puso de píe y comenzó a caminar por el despacho.

—Voy a donar un porcentaje de nuestros beneficios a una ONG que proteja la selva amazónica. Sé que eso significa una reducción de beneficios, pero este gesto no es completamente altruista. Hoy en día, muchos consumidores tienen conciencia y creo que les gustará la idea de saber que el café que se están tomando ayuda a la selva amazónica. Tal vez podamos poner fotos en las paredes de los cafés para que todo el mundo sepa qué es exactamente lo que están apoyando con el dinero que pagan por sus cafés.

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que caminar cuando estás nerviosa? Lo hiciste el primer día, cuando estabas tratando de persuadirme de que te extendiera el préstamo.

—Estar sentada me resulta demasiado estresante. Tal vez me recuerda al colegio. Bueno, ¿qué te parece?

—¿Lo de la ONG? Bueno, creo que jamás serás multimillonaria si estás dispuesta a deshacerte de ese modo del dinero, pero no importa porque yo tengo dinero de sobra para los dos.

—No quiero tu dinero —dijo ella, muy seria.

—Estoy empezando a darme cuenta. Tú eres la primera mujer que jamás ha esperado que le dé nada.

—Ya me has dado muchas cosas. Me has ayudado con las cifras, que es algo que nadie se ha molestado en hacer. Te has mostrado muy paciente conmigo sin enfadarte ni irritarte. Te has ocupado del proveedor...

—Me refería al dinero.

—Bueno, el dinero no siempre es lo que importa.

—Tal vez no. Eres una mujer muy poco corriente —afirmó Peeta, mirándola de un modo que la puso aún más nerviosa.

—¿Porque no sé sumar?

—No. No me refería a eso —dijo él, poniéndose de pie para acercarse a ella—. En realidad, no me preocupa que no sepas ni sumar. Además, ya estoy cansado de hablar de tu negocio, de los números y de tu padre. Ahora, tenemos tiempo de ir a darnos un baño antes de que Octavia sirva la cena.

Caminaron juntos por el sendero. Al ver una cinta roja atada a los árboles, Katniss se detuvo en seco.

—¿Para qué es eso?

—Para ti. La he mandado colocar para que no exista posibilidad alguna de que te vuelvas a perder cuando quieras ir a la laguna. Sólo tienes que seguir las cintas.

—¿Has sido capaz de hacer algo así por mí? —preguntó ella, con un nudo en la garganta.

Peeta la miró durante un instante y se encogió de hombros. —Me pareció menos problema que tener que ir a buscarte por la selva. Ni siquiera aquella respuesta sirvió para apagar la felicidad que Katniss sentía en su interior. Peeta había pensado en lo que ella necesitaba. En lo que podía ayudarla. El agua de la laguna estaba deliciosamente refrescante. Katniss se deslizó dentro con una exclamación de apreciación.

—Ojalá pudiera llevarme a Londres esta laguna.

—¿Y por qué tienes que hacer eso? —preguntó él, mientras se despojaba rápidamente de la ropa.

—Porque me encanta.

—En ese caso, quédate aquí. Entonces, se encogió de hombros, como si considerara el problema resuelto y se

lanzó de cabeza al agua.

Katniss lanzó un grito de sorpresa cuando él salió a la superficie justo a su lado.

—Hay toda clase de predadores en esta laguna, _micha paixao_ —susurró, colocándose a su espalda—. Tienes que tener cuidado...

Atrapada por una excitación sexual que la asombró, Katniss se apretó contra él.

—¿De verdad?

Era una locura implicarse de aquel modo con un hombre como él, pero no podía controlarse. Era como si su mente y su cuerpo fueran completamente independientes. Al sentir cómo él le deslizaba las manos por el cuerpo, lanzó un gemido de placer. Poco a poco, Peeta fue quitándole el traje de baño y, en cuestión de segundos, Katniss estuvo completamente desnuda. Sin embargo, no le importó. En lo único en lo que podía pensar era en lo que él le iba a hacer.

—Peeta...

Él volvió a besarla, creando una explosión de sensaciones que provocaron el caos en el cuerpo de Katniss. Se frotó contra él y, entonces, oyó que decía algo en portugués antes de sujetarla con fuerza y penetrarla con un limpio y fuerte movimiento.

El contraste entre el frescor del agua de la laguna y el increíble calor que desprendía el cuerpo de Peeta la hizo gritar de placer. Echó la cabeza atrás y dejó que el cabello le flotara sobre el agua mientras él se hundía en ella con un ritmo tan perfecto que le hizo perder casi inmediatamente el control. Por fin, el cuerpo le explotó de gozo unos segundos antes que el de él.

Agotada, saciada y algo asombrada por lo que había hecho, Katniss cerró los ojos y se aferró a los anchos hombros de Peeta.

—Te aseguro que no te vas a marchar de Brasil en un futuro cercano —susurró el.

Katniss abrió los ojos y lo miró. ¿Significaba eso que sentía algo por ella? Tenía que ser así para decir algo como eso. Además, había cambiado hacia ella. Lo sentía. Compartían un vínculo que no era simplemente sexual.

¿Sería posible que tuvieran futuro?

Mientras observaba cómo Katniss bebía una copa de vino, Peeta se preguntó por qué le fascinaba todo lo que se refería a ella y por qué, a pesar de haber tenido ya varias relaciones sexuales, no dejaba de desearla.

Estaba llegando a la conclusión de que, posiblemente, tenía adicción a Katniss Everdeen. Entonces, se percató de las ojeras que ella tenía.

—¿Estás cansada?

—Un poco. De hecho, si te soy sincera, más preocupada que cansada —explicó, dejando la copa en la mesa.

—¿Preocupada? ¿Y qué es lo que te preocupa? Dímelo y yo resolveré el problema.

—Mi padre.

—Yo me ocuparé de él.

—No quiero que lo hagas. No es tu problema. Además, lo que me preocupa no es el hecho de tener que enfrentarme a él, sino todo lo demás... Supongo que estoy muy disgustada.

—¿Por qué? Tu negocio va a salir adelante.

—Sin embargo, no estamos hablando simplemente del negocio, ¿verdad?

—¿No? —preguntó Peeta, sin comprender.

—Esto va a sonar muy raro, pero siento que he perdido a mi padre. Sé que es una locura sentirse así porque, evidentemente, él jamás se ha preocupado por mí, algo que resulta difícil de aceptar. Yo me he pasado la vida entera tratando de agradarle, de hacer que se sienta orgulloso de mí, pero en realidad, él ni siquiera deseaba que yo tuviera éxito. Resulta difícil de aceptar.

—¿Por qué? Eso dice muy bien cómo es tu padre y cómo eres tú. Tener hijos es una responsabilidad muy grande que la mayoría de la gente no sabe aceptar. Eso demuestra que no se debe confiar en nadie: Es mejor fiarse sólo de uno mismo.

—¿Y qué clase de vida se puede llevar sin amor?

—Una vida más sencilla. Ahora, olvídate de eso —añadió, algo desconcertado por la dirección que estaba tomando la conversación—. Tienes que endurecerte un poco y aprender a ser menos confiada.

—No estoy segura de que quiera endurecerme. No quiero vivir una vida en la que no sienta nada.

—Créeme si te digo que así es más sencillo.

—¿Tanto daño te hizo tu ex esposa? Peeta se tensó como si tratara de rechazar aquella pregunta, pero, al final,

decidió responder.

—No, no me hizo daño. Hacía mucho tiempo desde la última vez que una mujer le había hecho daño, pero no tenía intención de revelar aquel detalle.

—¿Estabas enamorado de ella?

—¿Y tú qué crees? —dijo, con algo de mofa en la voz.

—Bueno, sé que afirmas no creer en el amor, pero te casaste con ella. Dada la reputación que tienes de evitar el compromiso, debió de haber otra razón.

—Así es. Ella me dijo que estaba embarazada.

—Oh —susurró Katniss, dejando el tenedor sobre el plato—. ¿Te casaste con ella por eso?

—Sí.

—¿Y qué ocurrió? ¿O acaso prefieres no hablar al respecto? Es decir, sé que no tienes hijos por lo que... Bueno, si este tema te entristece, podemos hablar de otra cosa. Lo siento mucho —añadió, al ver la triste expresión del rostro de Peeta—. No debería haber preguntado.

—No estoy triste, Kat. No. Efectivamente no hubo niño.

—¿Lo perdió?

—No había ningún bebé que pudiera perder. Verás, Kat. Hasta la persona más cínica puede ser víctima de un engaño.

—¿Te mintió para convencerte de que te casaras con ella? ¿Tanto te quería?

—No. No me quería en absoluto.

—Pero si...

—Estar casada con un multimillonario tiene ciertas compensaciones. La más importante de ellas es una pensión garantizada de por vida.

—¿Crees que se casó contigo por tu dinero?

—Sé que se casó conmigo por mi dinero —afirmó él, sin poder creer que Katniss fuera tan ingenua—. ¿Y qué si no?

—¿Acaso crees que el dinero es lo único que puedes ofrecer a una mujer?

—No. Aparentemente, también soy un as en la cama —afirmó él, observando cómo ella se sonrojaba—. Cuando terminé la relación y le concedí la pensión por la que tanto había trabajado, me dejó muy claro que estaba más que preparada para continuar con ese elemento de nuestra relación. Después de que vendiera nuestra historia a la prensa sensacionalista, por supuesto.

—¿Habló con la prensa?

—Todas hablan con la prensa. Es otra lucrativa fuente de ingresos para mis ex novias y para mi ex esposa. Cuando han terminado de despellejarme en persona, siguen exprimiendo nuestra relación en el papel.

—Vaya, tu ex esposa parece una persona muy especial —bromeó ella—. Tal vez deberíamos presentársela a mi padre. Al menos, se entenderían muy bien. Ahora en serio, estamos hablando sólo de una relación. ¿No has sentido la tentación de volver a intentarlo?

—El matrimonio, no. El sexo... sí, En realidad, con bastante frecuencia. Katniss se sonrojó dulcemente.

—Bueno, sé que en ese sentido has estado muy ocupado, según la prensa. Sin embargo, no estaba pensando ni en el sexo ni en el matrimonio, sino en el amor.

—No me hables del amor, Katniss. Ni siquiera te atrevas a hablarme del amor. Toda relación se basa en la avaricia mutua. Una persona tiene lo que otra desea.

—No todo el mundo es como tu ex esposa.

—El mundo está lleno de personas como mi ex esposa.

—¿De verdad lo crees? Eres un hombre inteligente. ¿De verdad vas a dejar que unas cuantas novias avariciosas arruinen la imagen que tienes de las mujeres?

No se trataba sólo de unas cuantas novias avariciosas. Peeta se tensó al asomarse de nuevo a las negras profundidades de su alma que con tanto rigor solía ignorar. Al ver cómo lo miraba Katniss, sintió la tentación de compartir sus secretos con ella, pero no pudo hacerlo.

—La respuesta es «sí», Katniss —dijo por fin—. No sientas pena por mí porque yo soy tan malo como ellas. Dejo que las mujeres estén a mi alrededor mientras me resultan útiles. Tal vez sea mejor que recuerdes esto y eches a correr mientras puedes.

—No pienso echar a correr. Y creo que te equivocas por completo sobre quién eres. Tú eres mucho más que todo esto.

—No, Katniss, no es así. ¿Por qué crees que elegí pasar gran parte de mi vida en la selva?

—Bueno, es un lugar muy hermoso y, si yo tuviera una casa como ésta, jamás me acercaría a una ciudad. Estoy tratando de comprenderte...

—No necesito que me comprendas. Creía que te lo había dejado bien claro.

—Al menos, lo comprendo en parte. Jamás has conocido a nadie que te quisiera por ti mismo. Sé lo que se siente porque a mí me ha pasado lo mismo. Efectivamente, yo no tengo que preocuparme de que alguien me quiera sólo por mi dinero... Supongo que para mí es más fácil.

—Para mí también lo es. Simplemente ajusto mis expectativas a lo que sé que me voy a encontrar. Tú tienes que hacer lo mismo. Utilizar a las personas por lo que pueden darte.

—Yo no puedo hacer eso, Peeta. Ocurra lo que ocurra en la vida de una persona, no se puede cambiar quien se es. Llevo toda la vida deseando que alguien me quiera tal y como soy. Toda la vida tratando de agradar a la gente, profesores, mi padre... pero no lo he conseguido nunca. Simplemente he conseguido desilusionarlos. Se impacientan y se frustran conmigo. ¿Quieres saber algo muy divertido?

—¿Qué?

—Tú crees que eres una persona mala y dura, pero eres el primero y el único que se ha tomado la molestia de repasar las cuentas conmigo sin impacientarse. Te has pasado una tarde entera enseñando matemáticas a alguien que no puede entenderlas sin tirarte de los pelos. Por lo tanto, deja de fingir que eres frío y cruel.

—Bueno, lo he hecho porque necesito que comprendas las cifras. Es el único modo de conseguir que puedas tener una conversación con tu padre.

—Es cierto, pero lo has hecho de una manera muy agradable, por lo que te lo agradezco. Eres un profesor bueno y paciente.

—Creo que te estás equivocando, Katniss —dijo, pensando lo que sus empleados opinarían de aquella afirmación—. Soy frío y cruel.

—No. No eres así. Tienes una gran humanidad, pero ya no sabes verla en ti mismo porque te has pasado la vida con personas que se te han pegado como sanguijuelas, siempre deseando algo de ti.

—Creo que estás diciendo tantas tonterías porque estás disgustada por lo de tu padre —comentó él, incómodo por la conversación.

—Tal vez. Ha llegado el momento de que me enfrente a lo que tengo que hacer. ¿Te importaría que tu avión me llevara a Londres mañana?

Peeta frunció el ceño. No le gustaba que ella se marchase.

—Bueno, yo tengo que ir a Londres dentro de dos semanas. Puedes venirte conmigo entonces. Iremos a ver a tu padre juntos.

—No. Tengo que hacer esto sola y tengo que hacerlo ahora. No quiero seguir esperando.

—No quiero que vayas a ver a tu padre sola.

—Pues tengo que hacerlo, Peeta

—Muy bien —dijo él, de mala gana—. Puedes marcharte a Londres, pero mi avión te va a esperar en el aeropuerto. Podrás ir a ver a tu padre, hablar con él y luego regresar directamente aquí.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —preguntó ella, con la sorpresa iluminándole los ojos.

—Sí. Quiero que regreses.

¿Por qué Katniss lo miraba de aquella manera? ¿Por qué no iba a querer él que regresara cuando el sexo con ella era tan increíble?


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10 **

Katniss trató de no quedarse boquiabierta por el lujo que la rodeaba y tomó asiento en el avión privado de Peeta. Cuando la tripulación la hubo acomodado en el lujoso sofá, le ofrecieron una copa de champán y un pequeño paquete con una nota.

Con manos temblorosas, abrió la nota en primer lugar.

_No quieres dinero ni regalos mío, pero espero que aceptes esto. Peeta. _

El paquete contenía una grabadora, lo suficientemente pequeña para poder metérsela en un bolsillo, con unos cascos. Asombrada por aquel regalo, la encendió y escuchó la voz de Peeta, resumiéndole todos y cada uno de los detalles de las cuentas. Le explicaba una vez más todo lo que tenía que saber para enfrentarse a su padre. Sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas y se dio cuenta del tiempo que él debería haber tardado en grabarlo y lo que significaba aquel gesto.

Tal vez no la amaba, pero sí que sentía algo por ella. Tenía que ser así. De otro modo, ¿por qué se habría tomado tantas molestias?

Decidida a reunirse inmediatamente con su padre para volver cuanto antes a Brasil, repasó todos los datos de la cinta y durmió durante el resto del vuelo.

Cuando por fin aterrizaron en Londres, ya había oscurecido y lloviznaba. Katniss deseó poder volver a meterse en el avión para regresar inmediatamente a la selva. No lo hizo. Dejó que la llevaran a una sección reservada para VIPS y, mientras disfrutaba de la novedad de no tener que abrirse paso en medio de un montón de pasajeros, algo le llamó la atención.

Su rostro.

Estaba en la portada de un periódico. Durante un momento, se quedó mirando en silencio la fotografía y luego lanzó un gemido de incredulidad. Atónita, lo tomó y leyó el titular.

_El nuevo amor de Mellark en la selva. Página cuatro para la historia completa. _

¿Qué historia completa? El corazón la golpeaba con fuerza en el pecho. Rápidamente pasó las páginas hasta que encontró la que buscaba.

_El donjuán y multimillonario brasileño Peeta Mellark ha estado retozando en la selva con la empresaria Katniss Everdeen, dueña de Café Brasil, una cadena de cafeterías y tiendas por todo Londres y el sureste. Desde su millonario divorcio con la actriz Delly Cartwright, Mellark se había convertido prácticamente en un recluso. En un ocasión, dijo de las mujeres que «eran» como el ajo: agradables al principio, pero con un regusto amargo el día después. En estos momentos, parece estar comiéndose sus palabras dado que está manteniendo una relación íntima con otra castaña. Según el padre de ésta, Romulus Everdeen, el pequeño negocio de Katniss está pasando por dificultades por lo que probablemente ella está buscando una generosa inyección de dinero por parte de su acaudalado amante... _

Incapaz de seguir leyendo, Katniss se quedó de pie, completamente horrorizada. Su padre había vendido la noticia a la prensa. ¿Qué historia? No había nada que contar. Había ido a visitar a Peeta a la selva. ¿Qué más había que contar? ¿Qué más podía saber? Nada. Habían estado a solas, lejos de todo el mundo. ¿Acaso no vivía Peeta allí, para escapar de aquel tipo de presión?

A pesar de la repugnancia que sentía, se obligó a leer el resto del artículo. Después, tiró el periódico. El hecho de no saber nada no les había impedido realizar una serie de afirmaciones infundadas ideadas para vender periódicos.

La ira dio paso a la ansiedad y el miedo. Pobre Peeta. ¿Creería que era ella la responsable? Tal vez sí, tal vez no, pero era exactamente el tipo de cosa que odiaba, parte de la razón por la que se sentía tan desilusionado. El hecho de que pudiera pensar que ella había formado parte de todo aquello le hacía sentir náuseas.

A toda velocidad, se dirigió hacia la salida para tomar un taxi, olvidándose de que debía reunirse con el chófer que Peeta tenía en Londres. Se metió en el vehículo tratando aún de comprender el hecho de que su padre había vuelto a hacer todo lo posible por hacerle daño. En aquella ocasión había tenido más éxito del que jamás hubiera soñado.

Su relación con Peeta había terminado. Tenía que terminar. ¿Qué elección le quedaba a ella? ¿Cómo podía exponerlo a aquella clase de escrutinio público, a él que tan fieramente guardaba su intimidad?

Por ella, su nombre volvía a estar una vez más en los periódicos.

Si proseguía su relación con Peeta, su padre siempre encontraría el modo de sacar dinero de ello. Romulus Everdeen era esa clase de persona.

Katniss amaba demasiado a Peeta como para dejar que eso ocurriera.

Tres días más tarde, Peeta estaba paseando de arriba abajo por el salón de su mansión, situada en la parte más exclusiva de Londres. Sólo una grave crisis lo habría sacado de su casa de la selva, pero, en aquella ocasión, no pensaba en los negocios. Estaba pensando en Katniss.

En el momento en el que ella se marchó, Peeta se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error al dejarla ir. No podía enfrentarse a su padre sola. Inmediatamente, había llamado al equipo que tenía en Londres para darles instrucciones de que la mantuvieran a salvo en su mansión hasta que él llegara. Fue entonces cuando descubrió que nadie la había visto desde su llegada a la capital británica.

Tratando de controlar su ira, se volvió a mirar al hombre que estaba de pie al lado de la mesa.

—¿Me está usted diciendo en serio que se ha evaporado?

—Así es, señor.

—Salió de Río en mi avión. ¿En que momento se las arregló usted exactamente para perderla?

—Sinceramente no estamos seguros, señor. Estaba caminando por el aeropuerto cuando, de repente, desapareció.

Peeta lanzó una maldición y dio un puñetazo en la mesa. Entonces, miró con exasperación a otro empleado que entraba en el salón en aquel momento con un periódico en la mano.

—¿Y ahora qué? —Nos pareció que debería ver esto, señor.

Peeta entornó los ojos. —Nunca leo periódicos sensacionalistas.

—Lo sé, señor, pero creo que le interesaría mucho leer éste...

Katniss estaba sentada en el parque que había justo delante de la casa de su padre. Había pasado una semana desde que leyó el artículo en el periódico y se había pasado todo el tiempo pensando qué podía hacer o decir para compensar a Peeta. Al final, había decidido enviarle una breve nota de disculpa y trató de no pensar que el lujoso avión privado ya había regresado a Río sin ella.

Como estaba demasiado disgustada para ir a ver a su padre tal y como había planeado, tomó una habitación en un pequeño hotel en Londres en vez de ir a su piso. Se había pasado toda la semana tratando de decidir qué era lo que debía hacer.

Todo había terminado. Por supuesto, era una pena, pero su relación con Peeta tenía que terminar en algún momento. Él no la amaba, por lo que su relación tenía una duración limitada.

Sin embargo, ninguna de estas frases le ofrecía consuelo alguno.

Poco a poco, la tristeza se había ido reemplazando por la ira que sentía hacia su padre por haber hecho daño a Peeta. Resultaba extraño que, dos semanas antes, ni siquiera lo conocía y, en aquellos momentos, le costaba imaginarse la vida sin él.

Lo conseguiría. Saldría adelante. Sin embargo, no podía hacerlo hasta que no hubiera hablado con su padre. Por primera vez en su vida, iba a decirle cómo se sentía. Tenía que hacerlo. La ira y el dolor resultaban insoportables.

Con un suspiro, se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la casa. Sae, la asistenta de su padre, le abrió la puerta. —Oh, señorita Everdeen, ¿dónde ha estado usted? Su padre ha estado tan preocupado...

¿Preocupado por qué? ¿De que ella hubiera descubierto por fin su juego?

—¿Está en casa?

—Sí, pero tiene visita. Tal vez debería esperar aquí mientras que yo voy a decirle que está usted en casa.

Katniss escuchó voces y sintió que los nervios le atenazaban el estómago. Entonces, recordó el artículo y la ira volvió a apoderarse de ella. Había llegado la hora de enfrentarse a su padre y no le importaba hacerlo en público. Había tardado una semana en reunir el valor suficiente para ir allí. Si se marchaba, no regresaría nunca.

Sin hacer caso de los intentos de Sae por detenerla, Katniss se dirigió directamente al despacho de su padre. Ni se molestó en llamar.

La escena la dejó perpleja. Vio a su padre, pálido y azorado, y a Peeta, los ojos brillándole de ira. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? Al recordar el artículo, sintió una profunda vergüenza y, de repente, quiso darse la vuelta y salir huyendo. Tal vez él presintió lo que estaba considerando hacer, porque se acercó rápidamente a ella y le agarró las manos.

—No te vas a marchar a ninguna parte. Sé que no te gusta la confrontación, pero vas a tener que enfrentarte a esta situación porque hay cosas que se tienen que decir.

¿Cómo podía decirle que no era la confrontación lo que le asustaba, sino la culpabilidad y la vergüenza que sentía al verlo después de todo lo que había hecho su padre?

—Entiendo que estés enfadado, pero...

—Tienes razón en lo de que estoy enfadado. De hecho, jamás había estado tan furioso y tú eres la razón.

—Lo has visto, ¿verdad? —dijo ella, notando que Peeta tenía un aspecto muy cansado—. Ese horrible artículo. Yo me disgusté mucho y...

—No estoy hablando del artículo. ¿De verdad crees que me importa? Estoy enfadado porque desapareciste por completo de la faz de la Tierra en cuanto llegaste aquí y no has dado señales de vida en más de una semana. ¡Me dan ganas de despedir a todo mi equipo de seguridad en Londres por ser tan ineptos!

—Peeta... —susurró ella, asombrada.

—¡Te perdieron! Te imaginaba muerta en alguna parte... ¿Dónde diablos has estado? ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupado que he estado?

—¿De verdad? —preguntó ella, atónita.

—¿Dónde estabas? La tripulación del avión me aseguró que te dejaron en el aeropuerto y que entonces desapareciste. ¿Por qué?

—Vi el periódico.

—¿Y?

—Me sentí muy mal. Estaba tan avergonzada y tan enfadada con mi padre. No podía venir a verlo hasta haber tenido la oportunidad de calmarme un poco.

—¿Por qué no regresaste a Río para calmarte en la selva?

—Porque me pareció que ya ha habido demasiadas personas en tu vida que han vendido sus historias a los periódicos. No necesitabas una más.

—Tú no tuviste nada que ver con ese artículo.

—¿De verdad lo crees? ¿Estás aprendiendo a confiar, Peeta?

—No —dijo él, agarrándola con fuerza por los brazos—. Bueno, puede ser, pero sólo en ti. Sé que ese artículo no tuvo nada que ver contigo; entonces, ¿por qué diablos decides esconderte?

—¡Porque no necesitas a un hombre como mi padre en tu vida!

—¡Ya basta, jovencita! —exclamó su padre, tomando la palabra por primera vez—. Muestra respeto cuando hables sobre mí. Parece que a los dos se os ha olvidado que estoy aquí.

—No nos hemos olvidado, papá. En cuanto a lo del respeto... —dijo, mirándolo con desprecio—. El respeto es algo que tiene que ganarse y tú jamás te lo has ganado. Jamás has hecho nada en toda tu vida que merezca mi respeto.

—¡Cuidado con lo que hablas, niña! No voy a consentir que mi hija me replique. ¡Aún te puedo dar un azote si te lo mereces!

—Póngale un dedo encima y lo enviaré a un lugar en el que no volverá a necesitar el dinero —le espetó PEeta. Entonces, rodeó a Katniss con el brazo en un gesto de protección.

—No vas a impedir que te diga lo que te tengo que decir, papá. No voy a consentir que me amenaces. Llevo una semana entera preparando este encuentro y tengo muchas cosas que decirte. Y me vas a escuchar.

—Te sientes muy segura y fuerte con tu amante brasileño al lado, ¿verdad?

—Te aseguro que ni me intimidas ni me puedes hacer sentir culpable, papá — replicó ella—. Has ganado una fortuna a mi costa. Sé exactamente cuánto, hasta el último penique. Has sido capaz de robarle a tu propia hija. Por fin he comprendido la verdad. No eres un buen padre ni nunca lo has sido.

—Te aseguro que hice todo lo posible por ti, Katniss, pero siempre fuiste difícil y desagradecida.

—Eso no es cierto. Tú no me ayudaste en nada. Simplemente pensabas en ti. En el colegio te avergonzabas de mí porque no sabía ni siquiera sumar. Cuando empecé con mi negocio y me iba tan bien, no estabas orgulloso de mí porque yo no te interesaba. Simplemente explotaste mi debilidad y me dejaste casi sin nada. ¿Cómo has podido hacer algo así, papá?

Su padre se encogió de hombros y, con una sonrisa en los labios, miró a Peeta.

—Bueno, ahora sí que estoy orgulloso de ti. Ahora sí que has encontrado la gallina de los huevos de oro. Me alegro por ti, Katniss. Nos beneficiaremos todos.

—¡Tú no te vas a beneficiar de nada! Estábamos haciendo algo bueno con Café Brasil y tuviste que aprovecharte de gente inocente.

—¡Siempre te ha encantado dramatizar! Bueno, ya has dicho lo que tenías que decir. Ahora, puedes marcharte.

—No he terminado. Me has robado. A mí. A tu hija —dijo, aferrándose con fuerza a Peeta—, pero la gota que ha colmado el vaso ha sido que hayas hablado de Peeta en los periódicos. ¿Cómo has podido caer tan bajo?

—Si los periódicos están dispuestos a pagar, ¿quién soy yo para negarles una historia que contar?

—No tienes moral alguna. Eres un ser avaricioso y triste que ni siquiera está dispuesto a tratar de vivir honradamente.

—¿Quién te crees que eres? —explotó su padre, dando un paso hacia ella—. ¿Por qué debería yo aceptar que una estúpida como tú, que ni siquiera sabe sumar, me dé lecciones de moralidad?

Peeta dio un paso al frente y le pegó a Romulus tal puñetazo que éste golpeó la pared de un modo seco y duro. Katniss contuvo el aliento.

—¡Peeta, no! ¡No puedes hacer eso!

—Después de todo lo que te ha hecho, ¿aún te preocupa lo que le pueda pasar a tu padre? —le preguntó él, mirándola con incredulidad.

—¡No! Bueno, supongo que sí. Después de todo, es mi padre. Se ha comportado de un modo terrible y me resulta muy difícil aceptarlo, pero es mi familia y... tal vez yo no fui una hija demasiado fácil —añadió, con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Vuelves a excusar a la gente —le gruñó Peeta, frunciendo el ceño mientras se frotaba los nudillos—. Siempre lo estás haciendo. La gente te hace mal y tú siempre tratas de encontrar una razón para ello.

—Sí... Así soy yo. Lo siento, Peeta. No puedo cambiar la persona que hay en mi interior. ¿Acaso no fue eso lo que me dijiste tú? Además, si volvieras a pegar a mi padre podrías hacerle daño y no quiero que te metas en líos por mi culpa.

—Ya me he metido en un buen lío por ti, _meu amorzinho_ —susurró Peeta—. En un buen lío.

Sin saber si Peeta se refería al hecho de que su nombre hubiera vuelto a salir en los periódicos, Katniss duró durante un instante y, a continuación, se volvió a mirar a su padre, que estaba tratando de ponerse de pie con la mano contra la mandíbula.

—No se te vaya a pasar por la cabeza contarle a nadie lo de ese puñetazo, papá, o te aseguro que vendré a por ti y te daré uno mucho más fuerte. Y entonces, te denunciaré a la policía por fraude.

—Jamás podrías demostrarlo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque crees que soy una estúpida que ni siquiera sabe sumar? Claro que puedo demostrarlo, papá. Si le cuentas a la prensa algo más sobre Peeta, lo demostraré.

—No serías capaz de hacerle eso a tu padre.

—Claro que sería capaz. Eres mi padre y te quiero, pero ni siento simpatía alguna por ti ni te respeto. Alguien me ha dicho no hace mucho que debería hacerme más dura y he descubierto que es cierto. Por lo tanto, me voy a mantener apartada de ti hasta que hayas tenido tiempo de pensar sobre lo que has hecho. Cuando estés listo para disculparte, podrás empezar con Peeta. Ah, una cosa más —añadió—. Quiero que dones el dinero que te han pagado por ese artículo en la prensa a una ONG que se dedique a la conservación de la selva amazónica.

Entonces, notó que los dedos de Peeta le agarraban la muñeca y la sacaba de la sala.

Acurrucada sobre el sofá de la lujosa casa que Peeta tenía en Mayfair, Katniss miraba sin ver en realidad un cuadro que había sobre la pared.

Después del enfrentamiento con su padre, Peeta la había llevado a su limusina y le había dado al chófer instrucciones para que los llevara a su casa. Llevaba diez minutos sentada allí mientras él se ocupaba de una llamada de teléfono muy urgente.

—Siento haberte tenido que dejar así —dijo él, cuando volvió a entrar en el salón. Al ver lo seria que estaba, frunció el ceño—. ¡Deja de pensar en él! No merece la pena.

—¿Cómo sabes que estaba pensando en mi padre?

—Conociéndote, es evidente. Espero que no estés intentando encontrar excusas al abominable comportamiento de tu padre, porque no las hay —afirmó, sentándose junto a ella en el sofá y tomándole la mano—. Deberías haberme dejado que le diera otro puñetazo antes de que le dijeras que no querías volver a verlo.

—No podía hacer eso. Sigue siendo mi padre...

—Eres increíble. Tu padre intenta destruirte y, ¿qué es lo que haces tú? ¡Le dices que lo quieres! ¡Ese hombre no se merece tu amor!

—Todo el mundo se merece ser amado —susurró Katniss, mientras se secaba las lágrimas con la mano.

—Sé que estás muy disgustada, pero debes olvidarte de él por el momento.

—Sí... Lo siento. Sé que odias los sentimientos y que hoy has tenido que ver demasiados. Este asunto debe de ser tu peor pesadilla. Por cierto, ¿cómo tienes la mano?

—Está bien, pero nada de eso tiene comparación con el estrés de la semana —le aseguró él—. En el momento en el que te marchaste, me di cuenta de que no debería haberte dejado escapar. No podía concebir que tuvieras que enfrentarte a tu padre en solitario.

—Era mi problema, Peeta.

—Tú no estás hecha para luchar —dijo él, haciendo que ella se levantara para sentarla de nuevo sobre su regazo—. No tienes ni un gramo de agresividad en todo tu cuerpo. En el momento en el que te marchaste, supe que había cometido un error.

—¿Por eso viniste tras de mí?

—Sí. No podía soportar que tuvieras que enfrentarte sola a tu padre. Entonces, descubrí que habías desaparecido.

—Cuando vi ese periódico, me sentí muy disgustada. Lo siento. Sé que no te gusta hablar de sentimientos, pero no tienes ni idea de lo que se siente al verse completamente defraudado por la única familia que se tiene...

Se produjo un largo silencio. Katniss sintió que Peeta se tensaba.

—En realidad, sí que lo sé —admitió él, con voz ronca—. Sé exactamente lo que se siente.

—Creía que no tenías familia. ¿Me estás diciendo que tu padre también te defraudó a ti?

—Mi padre me defraudó incluso antes de que yo naciera porque dejó que mi madre me criara sola —confesó. Entonces, se apartó a Katniss del regazo y se puso de pie para dirigirse a una ventana—. Hasta que tuve ocho años, ella me crió sola.

—Vaya... Jamás habías hablado de tu madre antes. ¿Vivíais en Río?

—Sí. En una pequeña habitación que casi no ofrecía espacio suficiente ni para una persona, mucho menos para dos. Llevábamos una existencia llena de miseria. Entonces, mi madre conoció a un hombre.

—¿Se enamoró?

Peeta sonrió con gesto burlón.

—Katniss siempre la romántica, ¿verdad? No, no estaba enamorada de él. Sin embargo, ese hombre era muy rico y mi madre pensó que casarse con él era el único modo de mejorar su vida. Sólo había un problema. Ese hombre no quería el hijo de otro hombre.

—¿Te lo dijo? —preguntó Katniss, asombrada.

—Escuché una conversación entre ellos. Estaban a punto de llevarme a un internado.

—Estoy segura de que tu madre no iba a hacer eso. Tal vez creyó que si decía eso, él cambiaría de opinión y te aceptaría.

—Te equivocas, Kat.

—¿Tu madre te llevó a un internado?

—No. No les permití que lo hicieran. Me marché de casa. ¿Ves? Incluso a la tierna edad de ocho años, estaba completamente decidido a controlar mi destino. No iba a consentir que la vida me dominara.

—Pero sólo tenías ocho años... ¿Cómo pudiste hacerte cargo de tu destino tan sólo con ocho años? ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? ¿Adonde fuiste?

—Le robé dinero de la cartera, hice la maleta y me monté en un autobús. Me marche todo lo lejos que el dinero me permitió. Cuando me bajé del autobús, me quedé al lado de la carretera, preguntándome qué diablos había hecho. De repente, me di cuenta de que no tenía ni comida ni bebida ni ningún sitio donde dormir. También comprendí que si me quedaba al lado de la carretera, alguien me recogería y me devolvería a Río. Decidí meterme en la selva.

—¿En la selva? —preguntó ella, atónita—. ¿Te metiste en la selva con sólo ocho años? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste allí?

—Un mes.

Katniss se puso de pie.

—¿Me estás diciendo que viviste en la selva solo durante un mes? Eras sólo un niño. ¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¿Qué comiste y qué bebiste?

—Comí fruta, bayas, y bebí el agua de la lluvia. A pesar de todo, cuando me encontraron estaba mucho más delgado.

—¿Te encontró tu madre?

—No. Dudo que se molestara en buscarme si quiera. Estoy segura de que se quitó un peso de encima al saber que yo me había marchado.

—Entonces, si tu madre no te encontró, ¿quién lo hizo?

—Haymitch.

—¿El dueño del cafetal?

—Sí. Me metí en sus tierras. El me llevó a su casa, con Effie. Me dieron de comer y me pusieron ropa limpia. Poco a poco, me fueron sacando lo que había ocurrido.

—¿Y no te entregaron a una institución?

—No. Me aceptaron y me crié con ellos.

—Por eso los quieres tanto a los dos...

—Les debo todo lo que soy. Me dieron un hogar y seguridad.

—Sin embargo, jamás pudieron compensarte por lo que tu madre te había hecho —dijo Katniss, dirigiéndose hacia él con las manos extendidas—. No es de extrañar que no confíes en las mujeres.

—Supongo que me enseñaron a una edad muy temprana que una mujer es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por dinero. Incluso deshacerse de su hijo. El comportamiento de Delly fue más de lo mismo. Utilizó el embarazo para conseguir que yo me casara con ella. Jamás he tenido razón alguna para cambiar mis puntos de vista... hasta que te conocí a ti. Te debo una disculpa.

—¿Por qué?

—Por no haber creído que eras inocente. Yo jamás me había encontrado con la verdad y la inocencia antes. Cuando me topé con ellas, no las reconocí.

—No tienes nada por lo que disculparte.

—Te hice daño cuando no creí en ti, igual que te herí cuando no utilicé palabras románticas para llevarte a la cama. Soy un completo inútil con los sentimientos, Katniss. Es como un idioma extranjero para mí. No sé qué es lo que hay que decir. Vas a tener que enseñarme.

—No importa —susurró ella—. Sé que no conoces las palabras y sé que no te gusta el compromiso, pero soy tuya por el tiempo que tú quieras. Si no quieres, no tenemos ni que hablar.

—¿Serías capaz de hacer algo así? ¿Te quedarías a mi lado sin ningún tipo de compromiso?

—Por supuesto. ¿Cómo puedes dudarlo? Yo sólo quiero estar contigo. Te amo, Peeta. No espero que tú me correspondas, pero quiero tener la oportunidad de hacerte feliz mientras tú me lo permitas.

—¿Dices que me amas?

—Por supuesto. ¿Cómo puedes dudarlo?

—Sin embargo, no regresaste a Río. Desapareciste durante una semana. Si no te hubiera buscado, habrías desaparecido de mi vida.

—Porque creía que eso era lo mejor para ti. Mi padre siempre nos causará problemas.

—Olvídate de tu padre. ¿Por qué quieres estar conmigo? ¿Qué consigues tú a cambio?

—Bueno, poder ver loros y mariposas. Tener la posibilidad de nadar en una laguna de la selva amazónica, pero, sobre todo, dormir junto al hombre que ha hecho que, por primera vez en mi vida, me sienta como una mujer.

Los ojos de Peeta estaban llenos de sombras.

—Debería decirte que salieras corriendo. Debería decirte que no soy bueno para ti porque jamás he sido bueno para nadie en toda mi vida. Sin embargo, soy demasiado egoísta para hacerlo. Te deseo y siempre consigo todo lo que quiero.

—Y yo me alegro de que sea así. No serviría de nada que me dijeras que me marchara. No pienso hacerlo hasta que no te hayas hartado de mí. Y sé que eso no ha ocurrido todavía.

—Ni creo que ocurra nunca —afirmó Peeta, enmarcándole el rostro entre las manos. Entonces, estuvo mirándola durante tanto tiempo que ella empezó a sentirse nerviosa.

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

—Yo también te amo —admitió él—. Creía que jamás sería capaz de sentir amor, pero así es. Estoy enamorado de ti.

Katniss abrió la boca para hablar, pero él se lo impidió.

—No me interrumpas —dijo, con una sonrisa en los labios—. Jamás he hecho esto antes, así que podría equivocarme si me interrumpes —añadió. Katniss asintió en silencio. Se sentía atrapada en una burbuja de felicidad—. Llegaste a mi casa llena de optimismo. Estabas dispuesta a todo para intentar convencerme de que salvara tu negocio y, a pesar de todo lo que te dije o hice, de lo mal que me porté contigo, parecía que te resultaba imposible ver nada malo en mí.

—No veía nada malo en ti, sólo dolor y desilusión. Nada malo.

—Atravesaste la selva sin quejarte ni una sola vez.

—Me encantó...

—Entonces, te metiste en mi cama. Eras virgen, ¿verdad? Katniss se ruborizó, pero no pudo contestar. Peeta comprendió lo que aquello significaba.

—Eso me había parecido —dijo—. Tardé unos cuantos días en comprenderlo, pero así fue. ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Kat? ¿Por qué me diste tanto?

—Porque quería hacerlo. Creo que me enamoré de ti casi inmediatamente aunque sabía que no tenía sentido. Sólo quería estar contigo de todas las maneras posibles. No me importaban las consecuencias.

—Nunca antes había conocido a nadie como tú —musitó él, estrechándola contra su cuerpo—. Eres tan generosa... y nunca recibes nada a cambio.

—Claro que sí. Te sentaste conmigo durante horas repasando los números. Para la mayoría de la gente, eso habría sido una tortura.

—Para mí no —le aseguró Peeta, inclinando la cabeza para atraparle los labios con un dulce beso—. Supongo que te habrás dado cuenta de que no pienso dejarte escapar, ¿verdad?

—¿En serio?

—En serio. Katniss notó que le tomaba las manos y que le deslizaba algo en el dedo.

—¿Qué es eso? Oh... —exclamó, contemplando llena de sorpresa el enorme diamante que le adornaba en aquellos momentos la mano. Los ojos se le volvieron a llenar de lágrimas—. Ya te dije que no quería joyas.

—No se trata de una joya, sino de una marca de posesión. Ese anillo le dirá al mundo entero que eres mía. No te lo quites nunca.

Katniss lo tocó maravillada y algo confusa por lo que significaba. —¿Me estás pidiendo que lleve puesto tu anillo?

—Te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo. Ya me has dado mucho, pero quiero que sea mucho más y que sea para siempre.

Una vez más, Katniss sintió que las lágrimas le inundaban los ojos.

—¿Que te he dado yo a ti? Gracias a mi padre no tengo dinero y ni siquiera sé sumar...

—Yo sé sumar por los dos y tengo más dinero del que seguramente necesitaremos nunca —afirmó Peeta, secándole las lágrimas con el pulgar—. ¿De verdad que no sabes lo que me has dado? En ese caso, permíteme que te lo diga, Kat. Me has dado confianza cuando no la merecía y también amor incondicional, que es algo que nadie me había dado nunca antes. Fuiste capaz de ver el bien en mí cuando yo sólo te mostré maldad. Y me has dado esperanza.

—Peeta...

—Te amo —dijo, con una sonrisa en los labios—. Vaya, cuanto más práctico más fácil me resulta. Te amo.

—Y yo te amo a ti —afirmó ella, con una sonrisa—. Tanto...

—Bien —replicó él, besándola de nuevo—. ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos de luna de miel eterna a la selva amazónica?


End file.
